


Hiding

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie wie, dlaczego znęca się nad Louisem. Cóż, głęboko w duszy wie; ale nie potrafi przyznać się przed samym sobą, że mógłby być gejem - lub, że po prostu zakochał się w społecznym wyrzutku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722814) by [curlshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlshire/pseuds/curlshire). 



   Harry westchnął i odruchowo spojrzał na tablicę, a jego oczy przebiegły przez różne równania matematyczne, nawet nie próbując ich zrozumieć. W roztargnieniu bawił się ołówkiem, obijając gumką o pełną dolną wargę, kiedy nauczyciel stojący przodem do klasy mówił coś monotonnym głosem, ciągnąc lekcję w nieskończoność.

   Dzwonek wreszcie zabrzmiał, wyrywając wszystkich uczniów z nieprzytomności. Wrzucili swoje książki do toreb i wybiegli z klasy. Harry chętnie podążył za nimi, zadowolony z faktu, że w końcu uwolni się z tej sali.

   Przesunął palcami przez loki, z łatwością przesuwając się przez morze tętniących życiem ludzi, starając się dostrzec przyjaciół. Zazwyczaj nie było to trudne – był na tyle wysoki, że górował nad wszystkimi, mając dokładny widok na wszystkich na korytarzu – ale dziś nigdzie nie widział swoich przyjaciół.

   Nagle czyjeś ramię zderzyło się z jego klatką piersiową. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył chłopaka, który leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi, z książkami porozrzucanymi dookoła niego. Już miał podać mu rękę, by pomóc mu wstać, gdy ujrzał jego twarz. Piękne niebieskie oczy umiejscowione w doskonale wyrzeźbionej twarzy, miękka grzywka wpadając do jego oczy w tym rozczochranym stanie. Gładka, miękko wyglądająca, opalona skóra na jego twarzy była w lekkim, różowym odcieniu zażenowania, iż wbiegł w kogoś i przewrócił się na oczach wszystkich.

   Harry zamrugał kilka razy i otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to patrzeć na wąskie usta drugiego chłopaka; dziwiąc się, jak gładko i doskonale wyglądały i zastanawiając się, jakby to było stopić je pod własnymi ustami w pocałunku.

   Co?

   Harry warknął na siebie samego, zły, że w ogóle o tym myśli. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która nadal wyciągniętą w stronę chłopaka i zacisnął ją w pięść, prostując się.

  - Patrz jak chodzisz – warknął gniewnie, kopiąc jeden z podręczników przez korytarz.

   Kilka osób spojrzało na dwóch chłopców, chichocząc, gdy zobaczyli tego na podłodze.

   Twarz Harry’ego paliła z wściekłości i wstydu, jakby tamten chłopak mógł jakoś usłyszeć to, o czym myślał zaledwie sekundy temu, ale usłyszał jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, który go wołał. Odwrócił się więc w kierunku znajomego głosu, ignorując pragnienie odwrócenia się i spojrzenia ponownie w piękne oczy chłopaka.  _Nie, nie myślę tak_ , warknął do siebie. Nie był gejem. Nie był.

\- Co się stało? – mruknął Zayn, przyjaciel Harry’ego, unosząc brwi.

   Odruchowo machnął zapalniczką, opierając się obok jego otwartej szafki. Harry wzruszył ramionami, sięgając szafki Zayna i wyciągając miętową gumę. Potrzebował czegoś, co wyrzuci z niego to, co do diabła było w nim nie tak i miał nadzieję, że lodowaty wybuch mentolu mu pomoże.

  - Jakiś dzieciak wszedł we mnie. Nie patrzył gdzie idzie. – Harry mruknął, chociaż wiedział, że była w tym i jego wina.

   Był tak zajęty szukaniem swoich przyjaciół, że nie zauważył nawet mniejszego chłopaka, ale nadal był na niego zły, za sprawienie, że czuł się tak bardzo speszony. I winny za kopnięcie jego podręcznika. Zayn zachichotał.

  - Tak, to jest Louis Tomlinson. Jest prawdziwym dziwakiem – dodał, chwytając paczkę papierosów z szafki zanim ją zatrzasnął.

   Harry spojrzał na chłopaka –  _Louisa_ , przypomniał sobie – biegającego dookoła na czworakach, zbierającego papiery i książki, które upuścił. Jego oczy skupiły się na ziemi, a szczęki zacisnęły się mocno, jakby walczył z łzami, kiedy kilku ludzi wypowiadało w jego stronę drażniące obelgi, kopiąc jego rzeczy po podłodze tak, jak zrobił to Harry.

  - Idę na papierosa, stary. Chcesz iść? – zapytał Zayn, wyciągając paczkę papierosów z kieszeni.

   Zazwyczaj Harry nienawidził chodzenia z Zaynem do strefy palaczy, ale czuł potrzebę, by wyjść i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza – nawet, jeśli to powietrze było zanieczyszczone od smrodu tytoniu. Oderwał wzrok od zgarbionego Louisa i skinął w stronę Zayna.

  - Tak, chodźmy stąd.

 

-x-

 

   Odkąd Harry po raz pierwszy spojrzał w głęboko krystalicznie niebieskie oczy Louisa, nie mógł o nim zapomnieć, ale za każdym razem, gdy te piękne oczy atakowały myśli Harry’ego (co zdarzało się dość często, szczególnie w nocy) zaczynał się denerwować. Dlaczego tak bardzo zachwycał się Louisem? Dlaczego pragnie sprawdzić na własnej skórze, jak miękkie w dotyku są jego usta? Dlaczego nie chciał niczego więcej niż przeczesać palcami jego jedwabiste włosy i przyciągnąć jego twarz do swojej w intensywnym, pełnym ciepła pocałunku?

   Ten gniew wydawał się być sposobem wyrażenia siebie.

  - Dzień dobry, skurwielu. – Harry powiedział to, gdy po raz drugi zobaczył Louisa.

   Mniejszy chłopak był nieco zgarbiony, z głową praktycznie zamkniętą w szafce, kiedy próbował wziąć książki bez przyciągania uwagi zespołu piłkarskiego, który czaił się w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów.

   Louis skrzywił się, gdy uderzył głową w szafkę, kiedy ostrożnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. Nie rozpoznał głosu jednego z tych, którzy zazwyczaj go gnębili; ale potem znowu wydawała się to być uczciwa gra w tych dniach. Obrzucił go spojrzeniem spod rzęs tylko na chwilę, jakby się bał, że patrząc na Harry’ego zbyt długo tylko go rozdrażni.

   W tej krótkiej sekundzie Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek się skręcił. Oczy, których nie był zdolny wyprzeć z umysłu, w końcu spojrzały na niego głęboko, po raz kolejny i wydawały się być jeszcze bardziej doskonałe, niż zapamiętał. Oddech uwiązł w gardle i przez sekundę wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to owinąć ramiona wokół nerwowo zgarbionego chłopaka i przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, chciał spróbować i scałować blizny pozostawione przez okrutne słowa jego kolegów.

    _Zamknij się. Nie jesteś gejem_ , Harry warknął na siebie wystraszony, gdy zrozumiał, o czym właśnie myślał. Zacisnął zęby i dłonie w pięści. To nie miało sensu, ale jakoś udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że te myśli to była wina Louisa.

   A jednak, tak szybko, jak Louis odwrócił wzrok, Harry był zdesperowany, by te piękne oczy spojrzały na niego jeszcze raz.

  - Spójrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię. – Usta Harry’ego poruszyły się, zanim uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Jego ton był szyderczy, gładki i nawet nieznacznie chłodny.

   Louis skrzywił się, przesuwając się nieco i wciskając plecy w swoją szafkę. Jego oczy powoli podniosły i niechętnie przesunęły się po ciele Harry’ego, zatrzymując się na jego szyi, jakby nie był w stanie znieść pełnego kontaktu wzrokowego.

  - Czego chcesz? – zapytał cicho, ale na tyle głośno, by Harry mógł usłyszeć jedwabiście bogate brzmienie jego głosu.

   Usta Harry’ego wyschły, ale zmusił się do mówienia.

  - Nie masz zamiaru przeprosić mnie za wczoraj? – zapytał, wysuwając szyderczo dolną wargę.

   Louis nie odpowiedział; jego oczy migotały, gdy patrzył na buty Harry’ego, czekając, aż wysoki chłopak zabawi się i zostawi go w spokoju.

  - Nie? Co za wstyd. – Harry powiedział cicho.

   Czekał, aż oczy Louisa ponownie spojrzą prosto na niego, aby mógł cieszyć się tym intensywnym spojrzeniem, ale Louis wciąż uparcie wpatrywał się w podłogę. Zdesperowany, by uzyskać jego pełną uwagę, Harry przysunął się do jego szafki i przewracając wszystkie jego rzeczy na podłogę. Wszystko rozsypało się po płytkach – teczki, podręczniki, luźne kartki i jego piórnik. Piórnik, który był otwarty, więc ołówki, długopisy i mazaki potoczyły się po korytarzu i Louis nagle zaczął je zbierać, jego małe dłonie podrywały jak najwięcej rzeczy, zanim inni uczniowie zdadzą sobie sprawę, co się stało. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ludzie zrobią sobie grę z kopania jego rzeczy po podłodze – w istocie wydawało się, że to było ich ulubione zajęcie.

  - Lepiej szybko posprzątaj ten bałagan. Zajęcia rozpoczną się za dwie minuty – powiedział Harry, a Louis spojrzał na niego, na co serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło.

   Spojrzenie Louisa nie buło tak intensywne i wycofane jak wcześniej; lekkie zmarszczki pojawiły się w kącikach oczu, gdy zacisnął szczęki, jego niebieskie oczy były pełnie gniewu i bólu, i niewypowiedzianego buntu, kiedy wpatrywał się w zielone tęczówki Harry’ego. Początkowo Harry był trochę zaskoczony, ale poczucie bycia uznanym przez Louisa, wiedząc, że miał jego pełną uwagę – że sam był zrobił to wszystko, nie czuł zalewającej go winy.

   I tak, po raz ostatni kopiąc podręcznik biologii Louisa, wysyłając go na drugą stronę korytarza, Harry odwrócił się i odszedł zadowolony, z buzującą adrenaliną.


	2. Chapter 2

   Louis był jedyną myślą w umyśle Harry'ego przez resztę poranka. To było jak wstydliwa przyjemność; Harry wiedział, że nie powinien być aż tak zaabsorbowany chłopakiem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. To spojrzenie, które Harry widział zanim odszedł, wypalało jego mózg. Louis był zazwyczaj dość cichy i wycofany, ale w jego oczach Harry widział gniew i zaciekły bunt .   
  - Wszystko w porządku, stary? - zapytał Zayn, kiedy skończyli czwartą lekcję. - Byłeś jakby… Na haju.  
   Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia.  
  - Hm? Co? Tak - wymamrotał z roztargnieniem, kierując się w stronę szafki Zayna.  
   Zayn zatrzymał się, nie idąc za Harry’m.  
  - Idź, spotkam się z tobą. Muszę z kimś porozmawiać - mruknął, szybko obracając się i przepychając przez tłum.  
   Harry skrzywił się, ale wzruszył ramionami, zatrzymując się przy szafce Zayna - tak czy inaczej znał już kod - i niedbale wrzucił książki do środka. Rozejrzał się, aby się upewnić, że Zayna nie było w zasięgu wzroku, zanim sięgnął po paczkę Skittles, ukrytą pod podręcznikiem od biologii.  
  - … Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że wiem kto się pojawi.  
   Głęboki, znajomy głos doszedł do jego uszu i Harry wyciągnął szyję, by zobaczyć Zayna stojącego kawałek dalej, rozmawiającego z Louisem.

   Louis skinął niepewnie głową i powiedział coś, ale jego głos był zbyt cichy, by Harry to usłyszał – jego słowa nie poniosły się korytarzem, ginąc w rozmowach innych uczniów. Zayn wyszczerzył zęby w szybkim uśmiechu, klepiąc Louisa po ramieniu, dając mu znak, by odszedł.

  - Więc zobaczymy się po szkole.

   Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć wyglądał on sztucznie. Odwrócił się od Zayna, przeszedł obok Harry’ego, a jego oczy zamigotały. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się przez kilka sekund, zanim Louis szybko spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w ziemię, kuląc ramiona i przyspieszył kroku.

   Harry poczuł nagle niewytłumaczalną bańkę zazdrości w żołądku, gdy przypomniał sobie sposób, w jaki Zayn właśnie poklepał po ramieniu Louisa i posłał mu szybki uśmiech, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi czy coś. Od kiedy Zayn jest koleżeński w stosunku do  _Louisa?_

  - Przykro mi, musiałem… oj, zabrałeś moje Skittles? – Zayn oskarżył go, widząc kolorowe smugi na języku Harry’ego.

   Harry zmarszczył brwi, ignorując pytanie.

  - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – Nacisnął.

  - O nic, naprawdę. Dzisiaj są treningi piłki nożnej i chciałem wiedzieć, czy będzie próbował w tym roku. – Zayn wytłumaczył, a Harry obdarzył go zmieszanym spojrzeniem. – Tak, wiem, że jest dziwakiem, ale jest niesamowity na boisku – dodał, z rozdrażnieniem przewracając oczami.

  - O której godzinie są treningi? – zapytał Harry, udając brak zainteresowania, odwracając się, aby pobawić się jednym ze zdjęć przyklejonym do wnętrza szafki Zayna.

  - Nie myślisz o spróbowaniu, prawda? – prychnął.

  - Dlaczego? Co jest złego w tym, że bym spróbował? – Harry prychnął z oburzeniem.

  - Nic, z wyjątkiem tego, że Louis tam będzie, a wy dwaj raczej się nie dogadujecie. Poza tym… Jesteś do dupy w piłce nożnej. – Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

  - Nie – mruknął pod nosem, wydymając wargi, ale Zayn obdarzył go tylko rozbawionym uśmiechem. – Er, to znaczy… Chciałbym spróbować z jakimś sportem w tym roku. Zdobyć formę, wiesz?

   Zayn skrzywił się.

  - Cóż, może mógłbyś być chłopakiem od wody, czy coś – zażartował.

   Harry przewrócił oczami i uderzył przyjaciela lekko w ramię. Jego oczy przebiegły po twarzach ludzi zebranych na korytarzu, szukając Louisa, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co robi, szybko warknął na siebie.  _Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin i będziesz mógł zagrać w przyjemnej rozgrywce piłki nożnej przeciwko Louisowi…_ _I może zobaczysz go w stroju do gry._  Nie, ta myśl nie była dużo lepsza, ale pomysł sprawił, że się uśmiechnął.

 

-x-

 

  - W porządku, wszyscy stają na linii. Horan, mógłbyś odłożyć te proteinowe batoniki na dwie cholerne sekundy? – krzyknął trener, starając się zebrać rozkrzyczany tłum chłopców.

   Oczy Harry’ego przesunęły się po grupie, zatrzymując się na Zaynie, który w tym roku był kapitanem drużyny. Dumnie nosił tytuł, stojąc obok trenera trzymając notatnik i gwizdek w dłoni. Ale to nie twarzy Zayna szukał; Louisa nigdzie nie było widać.

  - Okej, zacznijmy od listy zapisanych, w porządku? – Trener zaproponował, kiedy chłopcy uspokoili się nieco. Trzymając kartkę z zapisami, oczyścił gardło i zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska. – Adams, Kyle?

  - Jestem.

  - Briers, Michael?

  - Obecny.

   Harry nie był zbyt zainteresowany, kiedy trener kontynuował, sprawdzając listę, a chłopcy wtrącali się, by ogłosić swoją obecność. Wciąż nie mógł znaleźć Louis, a choć było tutaj wielu chłopaków, nie było ich aż tylu, by Louis mógł się tutaj łatwo zgubić. Jeden rzut oka na Zayna powiedział Harry’emu, że jego przyjaciel był tak samo zmartwiony nieobecnością cichego chłopaka.

  - …Styles, Harry?

  - Mm? Oh, uh, tutaj. – Harry odwrócił się, nieśmiało odpowiadając.

  - Tomlinson, Louis? – Trener odchrząknął.

  - Tomlinson, Louis? – Mężczyzna powtórzył szorstko.

  - Och, na litość boską – mruknął pod nosem. – Louis Tomlinson? – wrzasnął, a jego oczy rozpaczliwie poszukiwały jednego z jego najlepszych graczy.

  - Tam jest. – Zayn mruknął, a jego oczy zamigotały na widok zwinnego sprintu chłopaka przez trawnik w stronę boiska.

  - Tomlinson! Nie przejmuj się stawaniem na linii; pięć okrążeń za spóźnienie. – Trener skarcił go, gdy tylko Louis zwolnił, stając obok reszty.

  - Trenerze, nie jest za wcześnie, by karać ludzi… - Liam Payne, jeden z powracających graczy, zasugerował delikatnie.

  - Nie zaczynaj ze mną, Payne, albo do niego dołączysz – warknął trener, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie, który szybko się zamknął. – Dalej, Tomlinson.

   Oczy Harry’ego zatrzymały się na twarzy Louisa, gdy ten zacisnął wąskie usta, rzucając torbę na ziemię, zanim podbiegł do krawędzi boiska.

  - To nie jest żart, chłopcy. Jeśli chcecie być w tej drużynie, musicie na to zapracować. Nie możecie po prostu brykać na boisku i oczekiwać, że zostaniecie w zespole. Więc, jeśli którykolwiek nie jest przygotowany do tego, by brać to na poważnie, może odejść teraz. – Zapowiedział, krzyżując ramiona, kiedy jego wygłodniałe oczy przesunęły się po wszystkich chłopcach. Kilku młodszych cofnęło się nerwowo, ale nikt nie odszedł – nie ważne jak wielu z nich wyglądało tak, jakby chcieli to zrobić.

  - Wspaniale. Teraz możecie dołączyć do Tomlinsona na trzy okrążenia, jako rozgrzewkę, a następnie wrócić i zrobić trzydzieści pompek, pięćdziesiąt przysiadów i sto podskoków.

   Harry skrzywił się, nagle zastanawiając się, czy warto było przejść wszystkie te ćwiczenia i włożyć tyle wysiłku, by… chwila, właściwie dlaczego on tu jest? Jego oczy powędrowały do Louisa, który właśnie mijał chłopców, zaczynając kolejne okrążenie, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Nie był tu dla Louisa, on tylko… chciał być lepszy w footballu. Oczywiście, to było to.

   Harry pobiegł w stronę boiska, przyspieszając nieco, żeby biec obok Louisa. Zaczął walkę o utrzymanie oddechu przy takiej prędkości, ale Louis nawet nie dyszał. Gdy Harry mu się przyjrzał, uświadomił sobie, że Louis wyglądał całkiem swobodnie, jakby wybrał się na krótki spacer, a nie na szybki bieg.

  - Śledzisz mnie, dziwaku? – wycedził Harry, próbując wycisnąć z siebie wszystko, więc biegł tylko trochę przed Louisem.

   Twarz Louisa wykrzywił lekki, oschły uśmiech, ale przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

  - Co jest takie zabawne? – Harry rzucił stanowczo.

  - Biegasz jak moja babcia. – Louis roześmiał się nagle, przyspieszając i zostawiając Harry’ego w tyle.

   Harry poczuł się niepewnie, po raz pierwszy słysząc pełnię mocy Louisa. Jego głos nie był cichy czy nieśmiały, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy mówił; teraz Harry słyszał bogaty dźwięk i suchy humor, gdy robił sarkastyczną, gorzką uwagę. Przez kilka sekund nawet nie obchodziło go to, że go wyśmiał. W zasadzie, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na tyłku Louisa, gdy biegł w tych obcisłych szortach, ta myśl była daleko od jego umysłu.

    _Co jest, kurwa? Nie, otrząśnij się,_ Harry warknął na siebie, kręcąc głową, próbując wyzbyć się tych myśli. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy podkręcił tempo, patrząc wilkiem w plecy Louisa, przyspieszając bardziej i bardziej, obiecując sobie, że skopie mu tyłek na boisku i zmusi go, by wypluł te słowa.

 

-x-

 

   Pod koniec treningu Harry czuł się gotowy do upadku. Nogi mu się trzęsły, klatka piersiowa płonęła, gdy cały czas dyszał i wydawało mu się, że jego mięśnie ważą tonę.

  - To było żałosne. – Zayn roześmiał się do ucha Harry’ego, po tym jak trener dmuchnął w gwizdek, by zasygnalizować koniec treningu.

  - Och, zamknij się – warknął, kątem oka rozglądając się, by upewnić się, że nikt inny nie był w zasięgu słuchu.

   Louis wciąż biegał zwinnie po boisku, piłka gładko odbiła się od jego stopy, gdy kopnął ją z powrotem w stronę trenera. Wyglądał jakby był u siebie w domu na boisku, a skoncentrowany wyraz twarzy zastąpił jego zwyczajowe, lekkie zgarbienie.

  - Dobra, chłopaki. Wywieszę listę jutro na drzwiach siłowni. Świetna robota… to do większości z was. – Oczy trenera spoczęły na Harry’m, gdy to powiedział, a ten zaczerwienił się. Mógł usłyszeć chichot słabo ukryty przez kaszel i mógł zobaczyć, jak Louis zagryza wargi, by powstrzymać uśmieszek wkradający się na jego twarz.

   Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, kiedy tłum chłopców się rozproszył; wszyscy ruszyli do szatni, ale Harry pozostał w tyle. Wpadł na Louisa, chwytając go za ramię i brutalnie odwracając mniejszego chłopaka, więc stali twarzą w twarz. Czuł jego oddech na gardle, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na ustach Louisa, tak cienkich, różowych i doskonałych, i jego zarumienionej z wysiłku, opalonej gładkiej skórze. Chciał po prostu zmiażdżyć swoimi wargami jego usta; pocałować go, aż chłopak nie będzie pamiętał własnego imienia. To właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie puścił jego ramienia i szybko opuścił rękę w dół.

  - Co było takie śmieszne? – zażądał, przypominając sobie cichy chichot.

   Jego policzki poruszyły się, jakby chciał zrobić jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę, ale powstrzymał się.

  - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – mruknął, odwracając się i próbując odepchnąć Harry’ego, by dostać się do szatni.

   Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego nadgarstek, przyciągając go z powrotem.

  - Nie traktuj mnie tak,  Tomlinson – warknął.

   - Och, więc awansowałem z „skurwiela” do „Tomlinsona”? – Louis wycedził sucho.

   Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się w szparki i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Louis zauważył to i skrzywił się lekko, jakby myślał, że Harry go uderzy.

  - Lepiej uważaj na siebie. – Harry wymamrotał, zmuszając się do odwrócenia i pójścia do szatni, starając się nie pamiętać, jak cholernie gorąco wyglądał Louis z lekko spoconą skórą i zmierzwionymi włosami, przylegającymi do jego twarzy.

 

-x-

 

   Harry podskoczył, budząc się, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się ciężko podczas głębokich wdechów. Czuł pot na całej skórze, zrzucił więc pościel i wszystko inne z łóżka, siadając na położonej na podłodze poduszce. Przypomniał sobie sen, który przed chwilą miał – opalona skóra, swojsko głęboki głos, piękne niebieskie oczy – i jęknął, upadając z powrotem na poduszkę. Czuł, że jego erekcja naciska boleśnie mocno  na bokserki i chciał umrzeć w całkowitym upokorzeniu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że miał właśnie mokry sen o  _Louisie pieprzonym Tomlinsonie._

\- Nie, nie, nie. Dlaczego ja? – Harry jęknął, wykopując prześcieradło z podłogi i spod głowy, zastanawiając się, czy może po prostu zostać pod kołdrą przez resztę swojego życia.

   Kiedy przykrył twarz pościelą, szczegóły z jego snu powróciły; gorące, wilgotne wargi, przesuwający się po całej jego długości gładki język, liżący pasek skóry pod jego penisem, wirując wokół główki, lekki dotyk palców po wewnętrznej stronie ud.

  - Och, pieprzyć to – wymamrotał, ściągając z siebie przykrycie i sięgając w dół, gdzie jego wijące się palce wtargnęły pod bokserki, by chwycić boleśnie twardą erekcję.

   Ejakulat wyciekł już, zostawiając mokrą plamę na jego bokserkach i chwycił swojego penisa, ciągnąć go, skręcając i poruszając rozpaczliwie nadgarstkiem. Zwykle się z tym nie spieszył, zaczynając powoli, ale pragnął uwolnienia; nie wiedział, jak długo był twardy przez sen, ale nawet, gdy miał inne mokre sny, nigdy nie było to tak intensywne.

   Kiedy Harry nadal obciągał sobie gorączkowo, jego umysł zawędrował z powrotem do snu. Wyobrażał sobie małe, ciepłe i gładkie ręce Louisa owinięte wokół niego; palce zaciskające się fachowo wokół jego penisa i obracający się nadgarstek. Druga ręka Harry’ego wsunęła się w jego loki, ciągnąc je, a on wyobrażał sobie Louisa, przyciągającego jego głowę, tuż przed wyciśnięciem pocałunku na jego ustach. Pomyślał o ciemnych i potrzebujących oczach Louisa, gdy zszedł z łóżka, siadając na kolanach Harry’ego, liżąc gorący, mokry pas na całej jego długości i to wszystko, czego Harry potrzebował.

  - Cholera,  _Louis_  – sapnął, a bolesny jęk uciekł przez jego usta, gdy biodra uniosły się do góry. Doszedł, wystrzeliwując ciepłą i lepką spermę na rękę i brzuch, brudząc prześcieradło i podkurczając palce u stóp.

   Jego skóra wydawała się być naelektryzowana, sapał i trząsł się na brudnym łóżku. Nawet nie przejmował się czyszczeniem tego wszystkiego; po prostu z drżeniem rąk zdjął mokre bokserki, wykorzystując je do wytarcia tego, co mógł z siebie, zanim przewrócił się na bok i spróbował zasnąć.


	3. Chapter 3

   Kiedy Harry zwlókł się z łóżka następnego ranka, czuł się jak wrak. Jego sen byłniespokojny, pełen większej ilości snów o pieprzeniu Louisa. Obudził się z najgorszym zwodem, jaki kiedykolwiek miał, choć nie zabrało mu zbyt wiele czasu by zająć się tą kwestią, gdy przypomniał sobie swoje marzenia z zeszłej nocy. Założył słuchawki i próbował pozbyć się myśli boleśnie głośnią muzyką, choć myśli o Louisie zostały w głębokich zakamarkach jego umysłu przez cały dzień.   
   Zayn wydawał się zauważyć, ze coś było nie tak, ale Harry był wdzięczny, ze nic nie powiedział, kiedy szli przez korytarz, by sprawdzić spis do piłki nożnej.  
  - W ogóle obchodzi cię to, czy dostaniesz się do drużyny, czy nie? – Zayn zapytał w końcu, nie mogąć znieść ciszy.  
   Harry uświadomił sobie, że Zayn prawdopodobnie myślał, iż Harry był taki cichy, ponieważ był zdenerwowany treningami footballu.  
  - Nie bardzo – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami.  
   Zayn westchnął, oddychając z ulgą.  
  - Och, to dobrze.  
  - Dlaczego? – Harry zapytał, marszcząc brwi, nagle podejrzliwy.  
  - Er… Bez powodu – skłamał.  
  - Już widziałeś wyniki, prawda? – Harry mruknął, choć Zayn nie musiał odpowiadać. – Oczywiście, że tak, jesteś kapitanem drużyny. Prawdopodobnie pomagałeś ją przygotować. Więc co, nie dostałem się, czy coś? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
  - Nie, ty… Uh, dostałeś się. – Zayn wyjąkał nerwowo.  
  - Więc… o czym ty mówisz? – W Harrym rosła obawa, a winny wyraz twarzy Zayna jedynie to pogłębiał.  
  - Er… Zobaczysz. – To było wszystko, co Zayn powiedział, gdy zbliżyli się do drzwi od sali gimnastycznej.  
   Mały tłum chłopców zebrał się wokół drzwi, próbując zerknąć na listę. Harry słyszał podekscytowane szepty i rozczarowane jęki pochodzące od różnych chłopców, gdy widzieli swoje miejsce na liście.  
   Harry zanurkował między chłopakami na przód tłumu, a jego oczy przeskanowały listę, odszukując swoje imię.   
  -  _Chłopiec od wody_? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  
   Odwrócił się, próbując spojrzeć na Zayna, ale znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Louisem, gdy niższy chłopak starał się zerknąć na listę nad ramieniem Harry’ego. Usta Louisa były lekko rozchylone ze zdumienia, a wszystko, o czym Harry mógł myśleć , było to, jakby się czuł, gdyby te usta przesuwały się po jego penisie, tak jak w śnie z zeszłej nocy.  
  - Z drogi – mruknął Harry, przepychając Louisa i chowając dłonie w kieszeniach, desperacko próbując ukryć wybrzuszenie, które zaczęło naciskać na dżinsy.  
  - Spójrz, Harry, przykro mi z powodu tego „chłopca od wody”. – Zayn westchnął, automatycznie przypisując zirytowanie Harry’ego do wyników drużyny piłki nożnej.  
   Harry był zadowolony, ze Zayn nie widział jego reakcji na Louisa.  
  - Co? Oh, nie, w porządku. To nie tak, że naprawdę mam się pokazać czy coś, prawda? – Roześmiał się, szturchając Zayna lekko łokciem pomiędzy żebra.  
  - Co? Musisz się pokazać! Czy wiesz, jak bardzo musiałem błagać trenera, aby dał ci miejsce w drużynie? – Zayn nie wydawał się rozbawiony.  
  - Najwyraźniej nie bardzo, bo nie jestem w drużynie – wypalił.  
   Nie chciał brzmieć niewdzięcznie – wiedział, że Zayn naprawdę się starał, aby załatwić Harry’emu miejsce w drużynie – ale nie było mowy, że będzie siedział na boisku i oglądał Louisa pieprzonego Tomlinsona, paradującego dookoła w krótkich spodenkach piłkarskich i podawał mu wodę, gdy mały drań się spoci.   
  - Trener powiedział, ze pozwoli ci oglądać mecze i brać udział w treningach, a jeśli się poprawisz, może przeniesie cię na miejsce w drugim składzie. – Zayn przerwał, rzucając okiem na Louisa, jakby wiedział, czego Harry tak się obawiał. – Nie wiem o co chodzi między tobą a Louisem, ale jeśli chcesz go prześcignąć, nie może pokonać cię to, że jesteś chłopcem od wody.  
   Harry zmarszczył nos, próbując wymyślić jakiś inny godny pretekst oprócz „nie chcę”, ale nic nie przychodziło.  
  - W porządku, zrobię to. Ale nie mów, że nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem.  
   Zayn prychnął, zastanawiając się, jak błaganie trenera, by pozwolił Harry’emu grać zmieniło się w Harry’ego robiącego mu przysługę, ale nie przeginał ze swoim szczęściem.

-x-

          Football okazał się być zupełną katastrofą. Harry nie mógł nawet patrzeć na Louisa bez rozpamiętywania swoich snów z poprzednich nocy i widział innych graczy chichoczących z niego, kiedy siedział na ławce, rozdając wodę i ręczniki, i ustawiał słupki do ćwiczeń.

          Nawet Louis wydawał się powstrzymywać śmiech. Harry nie był pewien, czy po prostu czuł się na boisku jak w domu, czy po prostu radowało go cierpienie Harry’ego, ale był znacznie bardziej pewny siebie od kiedy zaczął grać. Na przykład, nie zerkał z dala za każdym razem, gdy Harry miał zamknięte oczy i nie garbił się, kiedy Harry podawał mu wodę, choć jeszcze nic nie powiedział; jedynym znakiem był sposób, w jaki jego cienkie usta wyginały się w górę w małym uśmiechu.

          Do czasu, kiedy treningi trwały, Harry czuł, jakby ktoś go kopał. Uśmiechał się niemal do wszystkich – nawet Zayn został obdarzony zadowolonym uśmiechem – i nawet teraz, kiedy wszyscy gracze poszli, on został, zbierając ich przepocone ręczniki i puste butelki po wodzie z boiska.

  - Widzimy się w poniedziałek, w porządku, stary? – Zayn powiedział, gdy Harry pochylił się by zebrać jeszcze kilka ręczników.  
   Poklepał kędzierzawego chłopaka uspokajająco po plecach, zanim pobiegł do kolegów z drużyny, którzy śmiali się i żartowali, wyglądając na tak bardzo zgranych.  
   Harry spiorunował spojrzeniem oddalającą się sylwetkę Zayna, zaciskając dłonie wokół ręcznika, który trzymał.

  - Styles! Dobrze, że wciąż tu jesteś. – Trener burknął, wyciągając zatyczkę i drapiąc się nią po łysinie. – Spójrz, zanim pójdziesz, jest kilka rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić. Słupki muszą być zebrane i umyte, piłki trzeba sprawdzić i napompować, jeśli jest taka potrzeba, butelki muszą być umyte i ponownie napełnione, i schowaj je do lodówki. Ręczniki złóż w moim biurze, a szatnia chłopców musi być wyczyszczona i zamknięta.

  - Co? – Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni.  
  - Cóż, chyba nie myślałeś, że wszystko, co będziesz robił, to podawał chłopakom trochę wody, prawda? – Trener parsknął śmiechem.  
  - No myślałem, że bycie chłopakiem od wody jest dość oczywiste. – Harry mruknął, patrząc na bałagan na boisku.  
   Trener zmarszczył nos na złośliwy ton Harry’ego.  
  - Ruszaj się, Styles. Pozamykaj wszystko i nie zgub ich – powiedział, rzucając mu klucze do szatni.

   Harry skrzywił się, marząc, by nigdy się o to nie starać. Miał zamiar zabić Zayna za wpakowanie go w taką gównianą robotę.

-x-

   Dwie godziny zajęło Harry’emu, by to wszystko skończyć. Prawdopodobnie nie zajęłoby mu to tak wiele czasu, jeśli nie byłby tak zajęty dąsaniem się i użalaniem nad sobą przez cały czas, ale wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że utknął przy wykonywaniu takich czynności dla sługusów. Czy to nie jest zadanie dla trenera i kapitana zespołu? Przynajmniej mogliby mu  _pomóc_.

   Było już ciemno, kiedy wyszedł z szatni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Skrzywił się i wciągnął kaptur na loki, chowając ręce w kieszeniach, kiedy szedł przez bieżnię. Ta część szkolnego podwórka była ciemna i oddalona, przez co prawie przerażająca; było tu kilka wielkich dębów, które odcinały tą niewielką ilość światła, które zdołało przedrzeć się na tę stronę boiska, chociaż najbliższe lampy były po drugiej stronie bieżni, tak więc nie było tu wiele światła.

   Harry zadrżał, chociaż nocne powietrze było ciepłe; ciasnej owinął się swetrem i poszedł na skróty. Po minięciu największego drzewa na boisku, kątem oka wychwycił niewielką postać. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Louisa, siedzącego u podstawy drzewa, przyciągającego kolana do klatki piersiowej.

  - Co jest, dziwaku? – Harry zamruczał kpiąco, zatrzymując się u stóp Louisa.  
   Louis westchnął.  
  - Wiesz, z wszystkich głupich przezwisk, jakie słyszę, „dziwak” jest jednym z najgorszych. Nie wspominając o tym, że najmniej kreatywny – powiedział, patrząc przez grubą zasłonę rzęs, by spotkać wzrok Harry’ego.  
   Harry nie oczekiwał, że Louis w ogóle odpowie, a tym bardziej w tak złośliwy sposób, ale nawet nie mógł być zły; był zbyt zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki światło księżyca, przedostające się przez liście, tworzyło bladozłote wzory na jego policzkach. Chciał tylko wplątać palce w jedwabiste włosy Louisa, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej i…  _nie._

  - Co do mnie powiedziałeś?

  - Nie boję się ciebie, Harry. – Jadowicie syknął jego imię. – Zdarzały mi się gorsze rzeczy, niż jakieś głupie przezwisko – powiedział sucho.

   Harry gwałtownie wyciągnął rękę, chwytając ramię Louisa i ciągnąc go do przodu. Louis niespodziewanie natknął się na jego kolana, wyrzucił ręce do przodu by złapać równowagę i wylądował na udach Harry’ego, zaciskając palce dookoła jego nóg. Harry złapał oddech, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wzrok Louisa był na poziomie jego penisa, a wszystko, czego chciał, to pieprzyć jego małe, idealne usta i opryskać jego ładną twarz spermą.

   Tak szybko, jak uświadomił sobie, o czym myśli, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadania mocnego ciosu w okolicach kości policzkowej. Louis z impetem padł do tyłu, ciężko lądując pod drzewem. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie do przodu i skrzywił się, podniósł dłonie do twarzy, oczekując dalszych ciosów. Ponownie przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i przysunął się bliżej drzewa, osłaniając się od Harry’ego najlepiej, jak potrafił i czekając, aż atak się skończy.

   Było coś zbyt  _praktycznego_  w sposobie, w jaki Louis zwinął się w kłębek i czekał, by przyjąć kolejne ciosy. To wyglądało tak, jakby przywykł do tego i znalazł najlepszy sposób na to, by zminimalizować obrażenia. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił i potrząsł w bólu pięścią.

   Po kilku długich chwilach oczekiwania na kolejny cios, Louis odważył się rzucić okiem na Harry’ego.  
  - Dlaczego nic nie robisz? – zapytał cicho.  
  Harry nie odpowiedział, więc Louis naciskał dalej.  
  - Uderz mnie, kopnij, zrób  _coś_  i miejmy to, kurwa, z głowy!  
   Harry zacisnął pięść na koszulce Louisa i postawił go na nogi; ten skrzywił się ponownie, przygotowany na to, że Harry coś dla niego przygotował, ale zamiast uderzenia, poczuł pewne dłonie chwytające go za brodę. Harry podniósł jego twarz, a pełne i miękkie wargi zgniotły jego usta w miażdżącym pocałunku. Wargi Harry’ego zmusiły jego własne do otwarcia, gorący oddech napełniał jego usta, kiedy jego język lizał podniebienie. 

   Ręce Harry’ego wydawał się być wszędzie; zawędrowały pod koszulkę Louisa, muskając wrażliwą skórę bioder, szarpnęły spodenki piłkarskie, a potem bawiły się guzikiem własnych dżinsów. Nawet nie zatrzymał się, by zobaczyć, czy Louis czuł się z tym dobrze; wiedział, że jeśli by przerwał, zaczął by myśleć o tym, jak  _cholernie złe_  to jest i wiedział, że zaszedł za daleko, by myśleć, kiedy spodenki i bokserki Louisa opadły na trawę.  
   Harry wziął penisa Louisa w dłoń, odciskami na palcach gładząc go po całej długości i sprawiając, że chłopak skomlał prosto w jego usta. Harry pozwolił zawirować kciukowi na główce penisa, rozprowadzając preejakulant, by ułatwić tarcie, a przez to Louis wydawał się topnieć w jego ramionach.

   Louis był pierwszym, który przerwał pocałunek, głęboko zasycając powietrze przez spuchnięte usta. Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, pozwalając swoim ustom wytoczyć szlak w dół szczęki chłopaka, zatrzymując się, by z dumą wyssać siniaka na jego delikatnym obojczyku. Uśmiechnął się lekko nad czerwonym znakiem, wiedząc, że każdy, będzie mógł zauważyć go na następny dzień i będą wiedzieć, że Louis jest zajęty. Ponownie pojawiła się ta dziwna myśl w umyśle Harry’ego, że Louis nie powinien być jego; Harry powinien robić to z jakąś laską z dużymi piersiami i długimi nogami, i niskim IQ, ale uciszył tę myśl przez naciśnięcie dwoma palcami drżących ust Louisa.  
  - Ssij – rozkazał surowo.   
   Oczy Louisa były ciemne i zmysłowe, i po prostu nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić. Rozchylił lekko wargi, biorąc palce Harry’ego w usta. Jego język śmigał, zalotnie liżąc opuszki jego palców, zanim pochylił głowę w dół, do podstawy długich palców chłopaka. Harry przygryzł wargi, jęcząc, starając się nie wyobrażać, jak by to było czuć idealne usta Louisa na – teraz boleśnie twardym – penisie. Louis wpatrywał się w oczy Harry’ego, milion niewypowiedzianych słów pływało w przeszklonych niebieskich tęczówkach, ale Harry po prostu patrzył z zapartym tchem, jak ssał jego palce, podziwiając sposób, w jaki usta przesuwały się po bladej skórze.

  - Starczy – powiedział, a tym razem jego głos był miękki; bardziej pochwalał, niż wydawał polecenie.  
  Obrócił Louisa i złapał go za ramiona, kładąc ręce na drzewie i pochylając go do przodu, wystawiając jego tyłek. Palce, które przed chwilą Louis ssał, zatańczyły wokół jego pomarszczonego wejścia, zdobywając ciche westchnięcia i drżenie, a Harry opuścił drugą rękę, głaszcząc i ugniatając pośladki Louisa.

   Harry wcisnął palec wskazujący wewnątrz Louisa, najpierw powoli, nie zatrzymując się dopóki nie wszedł cały. Louis wziął gwałtowny oddech, sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby, a Harry dostrzegł jego ręce zaciskające się na korze drzewa, gdy próbował powstrzymać inne odgłosy. Styles nie dał mu szans na odpoczynek – chciał, żeby Louis był głośno, postanowił więc wyciągnąć palec i ponownie go wsunąć. Kontynuował płynnymi ruchami, powoli rozciągając Louisa, zanim zgiął palec, z łatwością trafiając w prostatę Louisa. Nauczył się tej techniki, oglądając więcej gejowskich filmów pornograficznych, niż mógłby się przyznać, ale był zadowolony, widząc, ze to działa, a kolana Louisa zadrżały pod nim niebezpiecznie, gdy  z pomiędzy jego ust wyleciał szept:   
  -  _Cholera_.  
   Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, gdy wyciągnął palec, tym razem wślizgując się również środkowym. Louis załkał głośniej, napierając tyłkiem na rękę chłopaka. Harry był zaskoczony tym, jak mało przygotowania Louis potrzebował; nie wydawało się, żeby bolało go nagłe dodanie drugiego palca, rozciągającego go. To sprawiło, że był podekscytowany, by zobaczyć, jak jego penis znika w tyłku Louis, więc pozwolił swoim palcom zwijać się wewnątrz chłopaka.  
   Louis niemal upadł na ziemię, jego paznokcie ryły w korze, gdy desperacko próbował utrzymać się na nogach, jakby bał się, że Harry się zatrzyma, jeśli nie będzie mógł utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Harry nadal go rozciągał, dopóki nie był pewien, że mniejszy chłopak mógłby dojść tylko za pomocą jego palców, jeśli by tego nie zatrzymał, a kiedy nagle całkowicie wyciągnął palce z Louisa, usłyszał rozczarowany jęk niższego chłopca, który rzucił mu przez ramię zdezorientowane spojrzenie.  
   Uśmieszek zatańczył na ustach Harry’ego, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak posłuszny Louis był.  
  - Zdejmij je – polecił, wskazując na swoje dżinsy.  
   Jego penis nieprzyjemnie naciskał na nie, a choć odpiął już guzik i zamek, to niewiele zrobił, by uwolnić go z ograniczającej tkaniny.

   Louis niepewnie posłuchał, ściągając ciemne dżinsy w dół nóg Harry’ego, razem z bokserkami. Wziął penisa Harry’ego do ręki, głaszcząc go przez kilka sekund, zanim pochylił głowę i polizał główkę.  
   Ręka Harry’ego wystrzeliła, chwytając za podbródek Louisa i podnosząc go.  
  - Nie tym razem – wymamrotał, wiedząc, że nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać długo, widząc, jak Louis go ssie.  
   Louis posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, próbując domyśleć się, co Harry planował zrobić, ale miał mało czasu na ogłoszenie swojego zmieszania, gdyż Harry postawił go do pionu, zakładając jego nogę dookoła własnego pasa. Małe dłonie Louisa zacisnęły się na ramionach Harry’ego, próbując utrzymać równowagę, jego czoło spoczęło na piersi Harry’ego, a kędzierzawy chłopak ustawił się przy wejściu Louisa. Był tak podniecony, że mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że było wystarczająco preejakulantu na czubku jego penisa, by go nawilżyć – nie chciał przerywać, by znaleźć inną alternatywę.

   Louis dyszał, gdy Harry powoli wszedł w niego.  
  - Cholera – syknął nisko, brzmiąc desperacko.  
   Harry poczuł, jak jego penisa ogarnia aksamitne ciepło Louisa, ale nie chciał wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku; chciał po prostu słyszeć Louisa. By się uciszyć, schował twarz w szyi Louisa, opieczętowując tą gładką, doskonałą skórę.  
   Zapadła cisza, gdy Harry próbował złapać oddech, pozwalając przyzwyczaić się Lou do rozciągania, ale trwało to tylko kilka sekund, zanim zaczął poruszać biodrami, potrzebując jeszcze większego tarcia. Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Louis mógł już być aż tak rozciągnięty, chyba że… Nie pieprzył się wcześniej z żadnym chłopakiem, prawda?  
   Ta myśl sprawiła, że Harry był wściekły i przycisnął władczo kciukiem jeden z siniaków na obojczyku Louisa, sprawiając, że ten przygryzł drżącą dolną wargę. Złapał go za ramiona, przyciskając nad jego głową nadgarstki, gdy zaczął poruszać się rytmicznie, karząc go, wchodząc niemiłosiernie głęboko w drgające ciało Louisa.  
  - Mój. – Harry warknął, a jego oczy wyglądały okrutnie.  
   Nawet nie wiedział, co jest z nim do cholery nie tak – przecież tylko pieprzył Louisa; dlaczego Louis musi być  _jego_? A jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć głębokiemu pragnieniu, by chłopak należał do niego i tylko do niego.

   Louis wydawał się być zbyt pochłonięty przez rozkosz, by zwracać uwagę na niestosowną, zaborczą postawę Harry’ego. Wiedział dokładnie, co Harry chciał usłyszeć i z zapałem skinął głową.  
  - Twój, tylko twój – zgodził się, wyginając plecy, próbując docisnąć swoje ciało jeszcze bliżej Harry’ego.  
   Zmieniając kąt, Harry uderzył prosto w prostatę, a on nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty rozkoszą, by zwrócić większą uwagę na słowa Harry’ego. Jego palce zacisnęły się w pięści, paznokcie wbiły się w skórę, prawdopodobnie ją przebijając, a jego głos był coraz bardziej potrzebujący, gdy wyrzucał z siebie w kółko:  
  -  _TaktaktaktakkurwatakHarry_.  
   Usta Harry’ego ponownie wróciły do ust Louisa, jedną ręką puszczając jego nadgarstki, by dostać się do jego penisa. Złapał go mocno, przeciągając po całej jego długości, dopasowując się do rytmu, w jakim go posuwał.

  - Kurwa… – Louis wyszeptał ochryple, a Harry był zadowolony odkryciem, jak sprośne mogą być małe usta Louisa, gdy był pieprzony.  
  - Dojdź dla mnie – mruknął, bardziej rozkazując niż cokolwiek innego, choć jego głos był miękki.

   To nie trwało długo, by Louis był posłuszny. Ciepła, lepiąca się sperma wystrzeliła prosto na jego własną klatkę piersiową i rękę Harry’ego, i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis czekał na jego pozwolenie.  
   Harry nadal wchodził w Louisa przez jeszcze kilka chwil, chociaż mniejszy chłopak wydawał się być zbyt odurzony swoim orgazmem, by zauważyć coś jeszcze, ale nie trwało długo, zanim Harry napełnił go swoim nasieniem, wgryzając się w ramię Louisa i jęcząc jego imię.

   Ramiona Louisa opadły w uścisku na Harry’ego, zamykając się luźno wokół jego ramion, gdy obydwaj upadli na ziemię w bałaganie spoconych kończyn. Przez kilka błogich chwil po prostu leżeli na trawie, opierając się o drzewo i łapiąc oddech. Harry zastanawiał się, jak bardzo spieprzył sprawę, ale był zbyt wykończony, by zająć się tym tak, jak powinien.

  - Powinienem iść. – Louis mruknął po chwili, podnosząc się na drżące kolana.  
   Wciągnął na siebie ubrania, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu by wytrzeć spermę z brzucha i z tyłka, ignorując fakt, że ciekła po jego udach. Tak szybko, jak się ubrał, przebiegł w dół bieżni, przesuwając palcami przez swoje  _właśnie-się-pieprzyłem_  włosy. Zatrzymał się po kilku krokach, odwracając się do kędzierzawego chłopca i zawołał ostrożnie:  
  - Do zobaczenia jutro, Harry.  
    I po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Harry poczuł prawdziwy uśmiech na ustach.

 


	4. Chapter 4

   Harry obudził się przez denerwujące brzęczenie telefonu. Mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo, przewracając się na bok i mrużąc oczy przez jasne światło, gdy czytał tekst.

 

 **(05:23) Zayn:**  nie zapomnij o treningu o 6 :) x

 

   Harry przeklął telefon, rzucając go na materac obok siebie. Nie miał szczególnej ochoty, by wstać z łóżka, ale wiedział, że Zayn go zabije jeśli nie pojawi się na treningu. Zamiast tego leżał na łóżku przez kilka minut, aby powoli się rozbudzić, zastanawiając się nad tym, co ma dzisiaj do zrobienia.

   Tak szybko, jak przypomniał sobie co zaszło między nim a Louisem wczoraj wieczorem, szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  _Pieprzyłem Louisa Tomlinsona_ , pomyślał z dumą. Powtarzał to zdanie w kółko w myślach, zamykając oczy i starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół z tego, co się stało, ale okazało się, że im bardziej się w tym zagłębiał w tym, co się stało, tym bardziej wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się z uśmiechu samozadowolenia w rozpacz i przerażenie. Co on zrobił?

   Zacisnął powieki i ukrył twarz w poduszce z jękiem, nie pewien, czy chciał uderzyć samego siebie, czy Louisa. Być może mógłby zostać w łóżku cały dzień i pozwolić kołdrze połknąć się, żeby nie musiał zmierzyć się dzisiaj z Louisem. Wstręt Harry’ego do samego siebie został przerwany przez telefon, który zaburczał raz jeszcze na pościeli obok niego.

 

 **(05:27) Zayn:**  Mówię poważnie, wstań z łóżka albo skopię ci tyłek x

 

   Jeśli Harry byłby w lepszym nastroju, mógłby się uśmiechnąć na pasywno-agresywny sposób, w jaki Zayn podpisał groźbę z pocałunkiem; jednak wszystko, co mógł zrobić, było groźne spojrzenie na ekran. Zmusił się, by wstać z cudownie ciepłego łóżka, wzdrygając się, gdy jego stopy dotknęły zimnej, drewnianej podłogi. Sięgnął po stosy ubrań zalegających na podłodze, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, co wydawało się czyste. Wyciągnął pierwsze, w miarę czyste ubranie, które znalazł, starając się wygładzić zagięcia, zanim ostatecznie zrezygnował, wzruszając ramionami.

   Zszedł na dół po schodach, zabierając kilka tostów, nie czekając, aż ostygną, co skończyło się na poparzenie ust, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Było zbyt wcześnie, by o to dbał – nie wspominając o tym, że połowa jego umysłu skupiała się na wokół Louisa, kiedy druga bezskutecznie próbowała powstrzymać te myśli. Już teraz był wrakiem człowieka, a jeszcze nawet nie było szóstej.

   Gdy tylko samochód Zayna zatrzymał się pod domem Harry’ego, on stał już przed drzwiami, mając nadzieję, że jego najlepszy kumpel pomoże mu oderwać myśli od wszystkich tych kłopotów.

  - Wyglądasz okropnie – mruknął Zayn, gdy tylko Harry wślizgnął się na przednie siedzenie jego samochodu.

  - Dzięki. – Harry mruknął sarkastycznie.

   Spojrzał na siebie w bocznym lusterku, jednak nie mógł nie zgodzić się z Zaynem. Jego włosy wciąż były gdzieś pomiędzy „włosami prosto z łóżka” i „seksownymi włosami” – przypomniał sobie teraz, że zapomniał je uczesać tego ranka – i najwyraźniej na jego pomiętej koszulce zostały resztki tosta. Usta miał spierzchnięte i łuszczące się od całowania Louisa, na podbródku pojawiły się czerwone wypryski spowodowane podrażnieniem przez zarost Lou. Wyglądał jak piekło na nogach.

   Zayn wzruszył ramionami, odjeżdżając z krawężnika.

  - Jestem tylko szczery, stary – mruknął, przerywając zdanie, by rzucić okiem w lusterko, aby upewnić się, że wciąż wygląda doskonale. – Swoją drogą, o której wczoraj skończyłeś?

   Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

  - C-co masz na myśli? – zająknął się, próbując domyślić się, jakim Kurwa sposobem Zayn dowiedział się o tym, co się stało.

  - Wiesz, zbieranie ręczników, sprzątanie boiska, sprzątanie szatni. Tego rodzaju rzeczy – wytłumaczył, ściągając brwi, posyłając Harry’emu dziwne spojrzenie.

   Harry wypuścił długi oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymuje.

  - Och. Hm, nie wiem o której dokładnie wróciłem… Myślę, że zajęło mi około dwóch godzin uprzątnięcie tego wszystkiego.

   Zayn zrobił kolejną dziwną minę, z tą różnicą, że ta wydawała się być bardziej zmieszana niż podejrzliwa.

  - Naprawdę? Przejeżdżałem koło ciebie około trzy godziny po skończonym treningu i twoja mama powiedziała, że cię nie widziała.

  - Um… em, tak. Ja, uh… hm… – Harry rozejrzał się po samochodzie, szukając jakiejś inspiracji do kłamstwa. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednej z płyt CD Zayna i wypalił: - Zatrzymałem się w HMV. Kupiłem nowy album.

  - Och, który? –Zayn wciąż wydawał się raczej ciekawy niż podejrzliwy, ale jego wścibski charakter doprowadzał Harry’ego do krawędzi.

  - Temper Trap – wymamrotał Harry, starając się wybrać zespół, który Zayn wiedział, że lubi, aby było to wiarygodne.

  - Nie wiedziałem, że wydali coś nowego. – Kruczoczarny chłopak wygiął usta, marszcząc brwi.

  - Przestań mnie przesłuchiwać! – Harry rzucił nagle, opadając z powrotem na siedzenie, przyciągając plecak do twarzy. – Jest na to zbyt wcześnie – jęknął.

   Zayn jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, ale patrzył na drogę i jechał dalej, udając, że nie widzi dziwnego zachowania przyjaciela.

 

-x-

 

  - Nazywasz to podaniem, Devine? Zrób to jeszcze raz, ale tym razem naprawdę włóż w to trochę wysiłku, w porządku? I Horan, odłóż ten bajgiel! Już wziąłem wam dziś rano bułkę, dlaczego w ogóle macie tyle cholernego jedzenia? – Gniewny głos trenera łowił przypadkowe ofiary z morza sennych chłopców, próbujących się rozgrzać bez padnięcia z wyczerpania.

   Nawet Zayn wydawał się być raczej zmęczony, ale nie chciał tego pokazywać. Chociaż Zayn był daleki od jakiegokolwiek rodzaju podlizywania się trenerowi, chciał pokazać się trenerowi z jak najlepszej strony. W końcu to on był tym, który wskazywał najlepszych graczy do uczelni i pomagał im zdobyć stypendia.

   To właśnie w rym momencie Harry był zadowolony z tego, że nie dostał się do drużyny. Siedział z boku na ławce, opierając głowę o oparcie i próbując się dyskretnie zdrzemnąć, podczas gdy inni chłopcy niemrawo biegali po boisku. Okej, więc może zimna ławka, która wciąż była mokra od wczorajszego deszczu nie była tak miła, jak jego ciepłe łóżka, ale sen to sen.

   Miał już odpłynąć, gdy usłyszał trenera krzyczącego jedno słowo, które nim wstrząsnęło:

  - Tomlinson!

   Harry czuł się tak, jakby został porażony prądem. Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć jak Louis kuśtyka przed boisko. Prawie kulał, krzywiąc się przy każdym kroku i Harry poczuł, jak uśmieszek mimowolnie dekoruje jego twarz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tyłek Louisa wciąż był obolały od brutalnego pieprzenia, które otrzymał wczoraj w nocy.

  - Co się z tobą dzieje, chłopce? Dlaczego tak śmiesznie idziesz? – zapytał trener, gdy Louis rzucił torbę na ziemię nie zadając sobie trudu, by wejść do środka i znaleźć szafkę.

   Louis wzruszył ramionami, a jego oczy niepewnie spotkały się z Harry’ego na ramieniem trenera.

  - Musiałem nie być wczoraj wystarczająco rozciągnięty, proszę pana – wymamrotał, ledwie na tyle głośno, by Harry usłyszał.

  - Masz też dziwne małe ślady na szyi – zauważył trener.

   Harry niemal prychnął; wiedział, że trener był gruby, ale nie sądził, że był także na tyle głupi, by nie wiedzieć jak wygląda malinka. Louis po prostu wzruszył ramionami, chowając niezręcznie dłonie do kieszeni. Trener pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

  - Robisz 150 pajacyków za spóźnienie się dwa razy z rzędu. I możesz zostać po dzisiejszym treningu, by pomóc Stylesowi zadbać o te piłki. – Trener wskazał na zdarte i już bez powietrza piłki, wyrzucone poza boisko.

  - Tak, jest całkiem dobry w dbaniu o piłki - wypalił Harry.

   Louis posłał Harry’emu puste spojrzenie, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien być obrażony czy zadowolony.

  - Um, zacznę te pajacyki, trenerze – powiedział, utrzymując spojrzenie na Harrym przez kilka sekund, zanim odwrócił się i ruszył do czystego miejsca poza boiskiem.

   Z każdym pajacykiem jego twarzy wykrzywiał bolesny grymas, choć wydawało się, że próbował być twardy, jak tylko mógł i nie pokazywać dyskomfortu. Zębami zagryzł dolną wargę, gwałtownie zaciskając szczękę, a jego opalona skóra zaczerwieniła się lekko w przypływie wysiłku.

  - Dlaczego patrzysz jak Louis ćwiczy?

   Harry prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy niski pomruk dotarł do jego ucha, gorący oddech owiał jego twarz. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Zayna obserwującego go z drwiącym uśmieszkiem i zdziwieniem.

  - Nie, nie jestem! – syknął.

   Uświadomił sobie, że w pośpiechu nawet nie sformułował poprawnej odpowiedzi i chciał siebie kopnąć.

  -…Jasne. – Zayn mruknął w końcu, kręcąc głową i pobiegł z powrotem na boisko.

   Harry jęknął głośno, opadając i garbiąc się z tyłu ławki. Zayn mógł wykryć kłamstwo na kilometr od zupełnie obcego człowieka; nie było mowy, by dał się nabrać na gówniane kłamstwa Harry’ego. Nie wspominając o tym, że nienawidził być okłamywany i zrobi wszystko co może, by wymusić od Harry’ego zarówno prawdę, jak i przeprosiny.

   Najgorsze było to, że Harry nie był pewien, czy jest mu przykro. Nie było mu przykro za kłamstwo, tego był cholernie pewny; jeśli ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się, ze pieprzył Louisa Tomlinsona, równie dobrze mógłby być martwy. Nie, rzeczą, której Harry nie był pewien, czy żałować, był właściwie pieprzony Louis. W końcu to nie tak, że było to nieprzyjemne doświadczenie i Louis nie wydawał się spieszyć z rozsiewaniem plotek na temat tego, co się stało. Jednak Harry wiedział, że to, co stało się noc wcześniej musi pozostać jednorazową sprawą; jeśli to się powtórzy, nie będzie sposobu, by ukryć to przed wszystkimi. Ale Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od pozwolenia swoim myślom błądzić, gdy był w pobliżu Louisa i to nie było tak, że mógłby trzymać się z dala od niego; w końcu ta dwójka miała zostać sama na kilka godzin wieczorem po treningu, by wyczyścić boisko i sprzęt.

   Zasadniczo, Harry miał całkowicie, absolutnie i katastrofalnie przejebane. I w zależności od tego, jak straszna była jego samokontrola, być może Louis będzie także miał przepieprzone.


	5. Chapter 5

   Pod koniec szkolnego dnia, Harry zdecydował, że po prostu nie pójdzie na trening. Powie trenerowi, że był chory, albo że miał czytać ślepym, albo że jego siostra źle się czuła – a może nawet nie będzie musiał przejmować się wymyślaniem wymówek. To nie tak, że trener nie wiedział, że Harry nienawidził bycia głupim chłopcem od wody.  
  Co do Louisa, cóż… Harry nie wiedział, czy stać go, by chociaż spojrzeć w jego twarz. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym, jak idealnie wyglądał w ekstazie i czystej, błogiej przyjemności, która pojawiała się na twarzy starszego chłopca, gdy Harry pieprzył go na szorstkiej korze drzewa wczoraj w nocy.  
  Oczywiście, gdy Harry uświadomił sobie, co właśnie sobie wyobraża i jakie brudne myśli pochodzą z tego mentalnego obrazu, miał pewność, że decyzja, aby opuścić trening tego wieczora była uzasadniona.  
  Harry wiedział, że Zayn będzie czekał na niego przy szafce, gdy tylko lekcje się skończą, więc potrzebował lepszego planu, niż tylko nie pokazania się na treningu. W zamian, Harry zwolnił się wcześniej z ostatniej lekcji, skarżąc się na ból brzucha. Nauczyciel posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale szybko udzielił mu pozwolenia na wyjście, gdy Harry się pochylił i zaczął udawać odruch wymiotny. Klasa pośmiała się nieco jego kosztem, ale Harry stwierdził, że lepiej dać im chwilę chichotu, ponieważ był chory, niż dać im powód, by bezlitośnie przezywali go katolikiem*, ponieważ wiedzieliby, że pieprzył innego chłopaka – a mianowicie Louisa, społecznego wyrzutka.  
  Myśl o ludziach znających twoją tajemnicę sprawiła, że Harry wzdrygnął się idąc do swojej szafki, szybko wrzucając do niej swoje książki i zabierając pracę domową, którą wiedział, że nie zrobi, ale i tak zamierzał zabrać ją do domu. Pochylił głowę, gdy szedł obok otwartych drzwi klasy rachunkowości Zayna, mając nadzieję, że chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach będzie zbyt zajęty pisaniem w zeszycie, aby zauważyć szybką ucieczkę Harry’ego.  
  Tak szybko, jak popołudniowe słońce uderzyło w skórę Harry’ego, poczuł ogromny ciężar na swoich ramionach. Cichy głos z tyłu głowy dokuczał mu i przypominał, że nie może uciec na zawsze od swoich problemów, ale starał się go zignorować, przechodząc przez boisko i podążając swoją zwyczajową drogą do domu.  
  Zatrzymał się przy tym samym drzewie, przy którym widział Louisa w nocy i nie mógł mu pomóc, ale zatrzymał się i spojrzał na miejsce, w którym Louis zwinął się w kłębek. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, miejsce wyglądało niewinnie, choć Harry nie był pewien, czego innego się spodziewał – to nie tak, że miał być rozmazany na drzewie czy cokolwiek – ale czuł, że powinien być tam jakiś dowód, coś, co ostrzegłoby przechodniów przed wydarzeniem, które miało tam miejsce poprzedniej nocy.  
  Zanim Harry w pełni zrozumiał, co robił, wspinał się po drzewie, niezręcznie zarzucając plecak na zgięcie łokcia, próbując wspiąć się po grubych gałęziach bez upuszczania swoich rzeczy. Dzwonek rozbrzmiał na boisku i Harry spanikował, wiedząc, że piłkarze będą tu niedługo i, jeśli go zobaczą, będzie musiał im wytłumaczyć dlaczego wspina się na drzewo, zamiast przygotowywać sprzęt na ich trening.  
  W tej sytuacji większość normalnych ludzi zaprzestałaby dalszej wspinaczki i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku, wracając do domu tak, jak początkowo było to zaplanowane. Harry jednak wdrapał się jeszcze wyżej, w końcu dosięgając i siadając na jednej z wyższych gałęzi, która wyglądała na bezpieczną. Liście dobrze odwalały swoją robotę, ukrywając go, choć były na tyle rzadkie, że Harry miał przyzwoity widok na boisko z miejsca, w którym siedział.  
  Jego telefon zawibrował w kieszeni, więc wyjął go, by przeczytać nową wiadomość.

 **(14:36) Zayn:**   _gdzie do cholery jesteś? Czekam na ciebie przy naszej szafce, pospiesz się cioto x_

   Poczucie winy uderzyło Harry’ego w żołądek i poczuł się źle, zupełnie porzucając Zayna. Odpisał szybko tanią wymówkę.

 **(14:37) Ja:**   _przepraszam, stary, źle się poczułem i poszedłem do domu. Daj trenerowi mocnego całusa ode mnie x_

   Zayn odpisał niemal natychmiast.

 **(14:39) Zayn:**  pieprz się x  
  
  Harry nie był pewien, czy Zayn był na niego wkurzony za ominięcie treningu, czy za żart na temat trenera, ale tak czy inaczej fakt, że wciąż podpisał wiadomość buziakiem oznaczał, że Harry był czysty.  
  Harry schował ponownie telefon, nie zadając sobie trudu, by odpisać na wiadomość Zayna, patrząc, jak boisko powoli wypełnia się zawodnikami. Tym razem Louis był jednym z pierwszych na boisku i Harry nie winił go za pośpiech, po tym, jak trener ostatnio ukarał go za opieszałość. Patrzył, jak Louis z roztargnieniem kopie piłkę w jedną i drugą stronę boiska, skąd, ukryty na drzewie, ledwo mógł dostrzec końcówkę jego języka, różową i swawolną, wystającą w koncentracji, gdy próbował wyćwiczyć coś raczej skomplikowanego technicznie. Harry musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Nie był pewien, skąd wziął się stereotyp o geju będącym złym w sportach, ponieważ Louis był lepszy od większości graczy, których Harry kiedykolwiek widział – w tym niektórych graczy zawodowych.  
  W ciągu dziesięciu minut przyjechał trener i wszyscy gracze byli dobrze rozgrzani. Trener ryknął przez boisko, gdy sprawdzał listę, upewniając się, że każdy kto miał być, zjawił się.  
  Harry był prawie urażony, że jego nazwisko nie figuruje na liście – jasne, nie był graczem, ale wciąż był częścią drużyny, prawda? Jednak, jego nieobecność nie uszła niezauważona, jako że niedługo potem trener warknął:  
 - Chłopcze od wody, przynieść mi jakieś czyste ręczniki.  
  Nastąpiła długa przerwa, gdy kilku chłopców zwróciło się do trenera z zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy, ale nikt nie wkroczył do akcji.  
 - Styles! Ręczniki,  _dzisiaj._  – Trener spróbował raz jeszcze.  
  Wciąż bez odpowiedzi.  
  Trener zmrużył paciorkowate oczy i podrapał się po łysinie, rozglądając się po boisku w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś znaku Harry’ego, ale nie zauważył żadnego. Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, gdy jego oczy odnalazły Zayna, a jego szczęka zacisnęła się mocno, jakby zdecydował się na ofiarę.  
 - Malik, chodź tu!  
  Zayn zmarszczył brew, gdy zbiegał z boiska. Harry ledwie mógł usłyszeć, co Zayn powiedział – jego głos był zbyt niski i miękki, aby przelecieć przez boisko – ale nie miał on zbyt wielu okazji do wypowiedzenia się, zanim trener mu przerwał.  
 - Gdzie twój przyjaciel, chłopak od wody? Mówiłeś, że mogę mu zaufać, że się pojawi. Zaufałem twoim słowom, a to już teraz zawraca i gryzie mnie w tyłek – warknął trener.  
  Serce Harry’ego bolało dla Zayna, gdy kilku graczy obróciło się na słowa trenera, by obejrzeć scenę, która się rozgrywała. Kilku z nich nawet posunęło się tak daleko, by zaśmiać się z Zayna i nawet z tak daleka Harry mógł zauważyć różowy odcień wkradający się na policzki Zayna, gdy ten udawał, że nie zauważał pytających spojrzeń, które otrzymywał.  
 - On po prostu poczuł się trochę źle, to wszystko – mruknął Zayn, tym razem głośniej.  
 - Cóż, dla mnie wyglądał dobrze, kiedy widziałem go obok siłowni, gdy wychodził ze szkoły nie mniej niż pół godziny temu – zakwestionował trener.  
  Harry dostrzegł rosnący grymas na twarzy Zayna.  
 - Jestem pewien, że zaszło małe nieporozumienie – zaprotestował.  
 - Spójrz, Malik, rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc przyjacielowi. Ale fakt, że umieściłeś jakąś głupią małą przysługę ponad odpowiedzialność za swoją drużynę sprawia, że myślę, że nie poradzisz sobie jako kapitan zespołu. – Trener skrzyżował ręce, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.  
 - Co? Nie, trenerze, ja nie… – Zayn zbladł.  
  Harry nie kłopotał się słuchaniem reszty, schodząc na dół i biegnąc przez boisko.  
 - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, trenerze! Czułem się trochę źle, musiałem skoczyć do domu i wziąć paracetamol. Co przegapiłem? – uśmiechnął się do trenera i niedbale oparł rękę na ramieniu Zayna.  
  Trener chrząknął, zsuwając czapkę na tył głowy.  
 - Idź po ręczniki.  _Teraz –_ warknął, odwracając się, nie zadając sobie trudu, by udawać, że cieszy się widząc Harry’ego.  
  Zayn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela.  
 - Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś, cioto? Trener prawie zabrał moje miejsce jako kapitana!  
 - Wiem, słyszałem – wypalił Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
  Zayn obrzucił Harry’ego ponurym spojrzeniem, cicho nakazując  mu, aby wyjaśnił, co się stało i Harry wydał z siebie głębokie westchnięcie, zanim zaczął.  
 - Widzisz, nie chcę sprzątać dzisiaj z Louisem – i to nie tak, że muszę, Louis pewnie zrobi to samemu – więc pomyślałem, że wrócę do domu wcześniej, ale potem wspiąłem się na drzewo i nie mogłem uciec niezauważonym, a potem usłyszałem, jak trener się na ciebie wścieka, więc oto jestem. – Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato, mając nadzieję, że jego wyjaśnienie było niejasne i wystarczająco dziwne, by Zayn tego nie kwestionował.  
 - Co? Dlaczego nie chcesz pracować z Louisem? – Zayn zacisnął gniewnie usta.  
  Cholera. Spośród wszystkich części zdania, dlaczego Zayn musiał wybrać tylko tę jedną, o której Harry nie chciał rozmawiać?  
 - Um, my tylko… nie dogadujemy się, tak myślę.  
  Zayn odwrócił się w stronę boiska, przykładając dłoń do ust i krzycząc:  
 - Tomlinson!  
  Louis poderwał się na dźwięk swojego nazwiska i podbiegł do Zayna, a jego oczy migotały nerwowo, gdy napotkał wzrok Harry’ego, zanim zwrócił się do Zayna. Cała ta sytuacja nie mogła być bardziej niewygodna, Harry uświadomił sobie, jęcząc w duchu.  
 - Ah, Louis, mam małą prośbę. Widzisz, Harry potrzebuje trochę treningu zanim będzie wystarczająco dobry my spróbować ponownie na przesłuchaniu do drużyny. Ponieważ wyraźnie między waszą dwójką dzieje się coś dziwnego, zdecydowałem, że to ty pomożesz mu trenować. Tylko w ten sposób można rozwiązać wasze różnice; pracując razem, aby przez nie przejść. – Zayn postanowił.  
  Harry prychnął.  
 - Mówisz, jak jakiś głupi speaker w dziennych rozmowach telewizyjnych – mruknął.  
  Louis skrzywił się, zagryzając dolną wargę.  
 - Naprawdę nie uważam, że to taki dobry pomysł – wymamrotał niepewnie.  
 - Podjąłem decyzję. To zaczyna mieć wpływ na całą drużynę i zagraża mojej pozycji jako kapitana, więc biorę sprawy w swoje ręce. – Zayn warknął, praktycznie przerywając Louisowi w swojej wściekłości.  
  Odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem na boisko, z Louisem, który podążył za nim, zostawiając Harry’ego, który patrzył za nimi oniemiałym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, jak do diabła próba unikania Louisa zakończyła się właśnie ich ponownym złączeniem.

 

*w oryginale użyto słowa „mick”, co w potocznej mowie jest pogardliwym określeniem dla katolika lub obraźliwym dla osoby pochodzenia irlandzkiego.


	6. Chapter 6

    Harry zmarszczył nos, gdy podniósł mokre od potu ręczniki z pustego boiska, starając się zignorować dźwięk cichego szurania dobiegający zza pleców, gdzie Louis robił to samo. Minęło dwadzieścia minut, od kiedy trening się skończył i wszyscy poszli, a jak na razie Harry i Louis nie mieli wiele kontaktu wzrokowego. To było tak krępujące, ze graniczyło z  _fizycznym_  bólem, jednak Harry nie mógł wymyślić co zrobić, by przełamać to napięcie.  
  Jak się okazało, Harry nie musiał wymyślać sposobu; obrócił się, by podnieść inny ręcznik i przypadkowo nadepnął na piłkę. Jego stopa poślizgnęła się, a kostka zakołysała niebezpiecznie, gdy machnął rękoma w powietrzu, lądując płasko na tyłku, na przeciwko Louisa.  
  Louis rzucił wszystkie ręczniki, które trzymał, aby przycisnąć dłoń do ust, powstrzymując śmiech.  
 - Wszystko… wszystko w porządku? – zdołał wykrztusić pomiędzy stłumionym chichotem.  
  Harry skrzywił się.  
 - W porządku – mruknął, podnosząc się na nogi, ze złością kopiąc piłkę przez całe boisko.  
  Patrzył z satysfakcją, jak piłka unosi się w powietrzu i ląduje po drugiej stronie ulicy za szkołą, ale to zadowolenie szybko zniknęło i grymas malował się na jego ustach, gdy uświadomił sobie, że teraz musi przejść całą tą drogę, by odzyskać piłkę.  
  Louis teraz niemal rechotał, kiedy patrzył na coraz większe tarapaty Harry’ego, a jego ramię ścisnęło bolący brzuch.  
 - Ja… ja po to pójdę – wyjąkał.  
  Harry westchnął i upadł na wznak na trawę, krzyżując ręce pod głową, czekając, aż Louis wróci. Część niego chciał być zła na Louisa za śmianie się z niego, ale druga część chciała śmiać się razem z nim, ponieważ jego śmiech był tak zaraźliwy i wspaniały. Ponieważ nie mógł się zdecydować której części posłuchać, postanowił po prostu nie robić nic.  
  Louis powrócił kilka chwil później, z piłką w rękach, z policzkami nadal zarumienionymi i ustami wciąż wykrzywionymi z wcześniejszego śmiechu.  
 - Dalej, nadal mamy całą listę do skończenia. – Louis mruknął, wyławiając listę z zadaniami z kieszeni.  
 - Nie – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Nie mam na to ochoty.  
  Oczekiwał, że Louis powie mu, żeby wstał i pomógł, więc był zaskoczony, kiedy Louis po prostu opadł na trawę koło niego, z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi, gniotąc listę w kulkę. Przez kilka następnych chwil nastąpiła gęsta cisza, kiedy Harry patrzył w niebo, a Louis bawił się trawą po jego bokach, ale w końcu przemówił, przełamując napięcie.  
 - Więc, zamierzamy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się wczoraj? – mruknął cichym głosem.  
  Harry prychnął.  
 - Kurcze, jesteś taką dziewczyną – powiedział, ale jego głos był jasny i pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek jadu. – Dlaczego mamy o tym mówić?  
 - Bo ja bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, jeśli masz zamiar walnąć mnie w twarz lub od teraz walić mój tyłek. – Głos Louisa był teraz nieco ostrzejszy.  
  Harry westchnął i spojrzał w górę na Louisa, starając się odczytać wyraz jego twarzy, czując powietrze uciekające z jego płuc. Promienie słońca łączyły się z głębokimi, niebieskimi oczami Louisa i jego dolna warga znalazła się między zębami, a gładka skóra jego szyi wciąż była naznaczona przez malinkę Harry’ego, jak znak własności. Harry czuł, jak jego determinacja ucieka, a umysł stara się znaleźć sposób, by ponownie obrazić Louisa. Jeśli jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie Louisa patrzącego na niego tak jak teraz było obrażenie go, Harry będzie musiał to zrobić.  
 - Więc, jesteś gejem – powiedział Harry i skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, jaki temat podsunął mu umysł.  
  On naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko homoseksualistom i naprawdę nie chciał stawać się homofobicznym dupkiem.  
  Louis skinął głową, a jego oczy błyszczały z dziwną determinacją.  
 - Tak, jestem – powiedział stanowczo, nie wstydząc się tego ani trochę.  
  Harry podziwiał go za jego pewność i otwarcie na ten temat, ale przełknął to uczucie.  
 - Domyśliłem się. – Było wszystkim, co mógł powiedzieć.  
 - To raczej nie jest sekret – powiedział Louis z krótkim, pozbawionym poczucia humoru śmiechem, którego Harry nie mógł odczytać. – Dlaczego wciąż twierdzisz, że jesteś hetero?  
 - Jestem hetero. – Harry warknął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i mierząc Louisa wyzywającym spojrzeniem.  
  Louis po prostu uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.  
 - Heteroseksualny chłopak, który lubi pieprzyć innych chłopców – zastanawiał się głośno.  
  Harry nie mógł nawet być zły na Louisa, nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał być.  
 - Pracuję nad tym – mruknął.  
 - Nad czym, nad twoją seksualnością? Czy nad pieprzeniem chłopaków? – Louis dokuczył, ale Harry mógł dosłyszeć ciepły ton w jego głosie.  
  Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Louis westchnął i przemówił ponownie sympatycznym tonem.  
 - To trudne, rozgryźć swoją seksualność.  
 - Tu nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać. Jestem hetero – powiedział Harry, ale nawet on słyszał brak przekonania w własnym głosie.  
 - Ah, rozumiem. To jest to, co mówisz sobie, kiedy wpychasz swojego penisa w mój tyłek? – Louis powiedział lekko, unosząc brwi i pozwalając kącikom ust wykrzywić się w uśmiechu.  
  Grymas Harry’ego powrócił.  
 - Słuchaj, ty pieprzony, głupi…  
 - People in glass houses* - Louis zaśpiewał, z łatwością przerywając Harry’emu.  
  Harry z powrotem opadł na trawę z pokonanym westchnięciem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
 - Zamknij się – jęknął, wiedząc, ze Louis miał rację, że bez względu na to, jakiej jest orientacji, jest to dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż „po prostu hetero”, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć.  
  Nagle Harry poczuł dłoń na swoim kroczu, dotykającą jego penisa przez dżinsy i jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.  
 - Co robisz? – zapytał, a jego głos załamał się niepewnie.  
 - Spokojnie – nakazał Louis miękkim głosem, ignorując pytanie Harry’ego.  
  Harry rozluźnił nieco mięśnie, choć trzymał oczy otwarte, obserwując twarz mniejszego chłopaka. Wyraz twarzy Louisa wzrósł w zadowoleniu, gdy penis Harry’ego zrobił się twardy pod jego dotykiem, napierając na jego dłoń przez materiał spodni.  
 - Jesteśmy na środku boiska piłkarskiego. Jeśli ktoś wciąż tu jest, może przyjść i nas zobaczyć – zauważył Harry szorstkim głosem, gdy starał się nie zatracić w tej chwili.  
  Był twardy przez prawie cały dzień, tylko poprzez wspomnienie jak poprzedniej nocy pieprzył Louisa do nieprzytomności, a teraz Louis dotykał go znowu i to było takie łatwe dla Harry’ego, by pozwolić to.  
 - Wiem gdzie jesteśmy – powiedział Louis, oblizując z roztargnieniem wargi i powodując, że penis Harry’ego drżał w jego ręce.  
 - To dość odważne z twojej strony. – Harry oddychał, unosząc sceptycznie brew.  
  Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Nie martwię się o ciebie. Nawet jeśli byś spróbował i zrzuciłbyś wszystko na moją głowę, trwalibyśmy w impasie; potrzeba dwóch do seksu – przypomniał mu.  
  Myśli Harry’ego krążyły wokół nagłej zuchwałości Louisa i nie mógł sobie już przypomnieć, dlaczego to jest złe. Sięgnął w dół, zaplatając palce wokół karku Louisa i przyciągając jego twarz, by złączyć ich usta. Wargi Harry’ego były dzikie, wygłodniałe i natarczywe wobec Louisa, z silnym językiem i ostrymi zębami. Jego palce wykręcały się i plątały w włosach Louisa, gdy drugą ręką przesunął wzdłuż pleców Louisa, zderzając ich pachwiny i uniósł się, wychodząc na przeciwko biodrom Lou, powolnym, płynnym ruchem.  
  Louis dyszał wprost w usta Harry’ego i jego biodra poruszyły się w odpowiedzi, szukając większego tarcia. Harry wygiął plecy i zacisnął rękę wokół talii Lou, praktycznie miażdżąc ich miednice. Jego myśli traciły spójność, gdy gęsta mgła pobudzenia zasłoniła jego umysł, dławiąc wszelkie inne myśli.  
  Harry sięgnął jedną ręką pod gumkę piłkarskich szortów Louisa, z niecierpliwością wyciągając jego penisa. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak obciągnąć innemu chłopakowi; starał się wrócić myślami do porno, które oglądał, by się tego nauczyć, ale jego umysł był pusty. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co zazwyczaj robi sobie samemu, ale jego technika była raczej dość niechlujna i zbyt szybka.  
  Z wahaniem, Harry zacisnął palce dookoła podstawy Louisa i przeciągnął wzdłuż powolnym ruchem. Louis jęknął zachęcając w usta chłopaka i Harry zrozumiał dokładnie, jak napalony musiał być Louis, by jęczeć po jednym dotknięciu. Pozwolił swojemu kciukowi przejechać eksperymentalnie po główce penisa, ślizgając się po wydzielinie, która się tam zebrała i spływała na jego dłoń, jako (co prawda cienka) warstwa lubrykantu.  
  Oddech Louisa uwiązł w gardle, gdy Harry przejechał po jego penisie, mocno go ściskając i ostro skręcając nadgarstek. Całe ciało Lou wyszło na spotkanie ręce Harry’ego, powodując, że kędzierzawy pęczniał z dumy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to on wywołał taką reakcję u drugiego chłopaka.  
  Harry zostawił w spokoju usta Louisa, przenosząc pocałunki wzdłuż jego zarośniętej szczęki i wysysając malinkę na jego skórze, znacząc jego szyję tuż obok siniaka, który pozostawił tam wczoraj – tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, że Louis jest zajęty. Harry poczuł zabawne ukłucie żołądka przy tym słowie – zajęty, pośród wszystkich innych; Louis nie był zajęty, zwłaszcza nie przez Harry’ego – ale nie pozwolił sobie rozwodzić się nad tą myślą, gdy Louis wciskał się w jego dłoń.  
 - S-szybciej. – Louis wymamrotał niepewnie.  
  Między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka, gdy zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu z satysfakcją. Harry posłuchał, zwiększając tempo i zaciskając nieco mocniej palce. Wirował kciukiem wokół końcówki, poruszając ostro i przesuwając się ustami do obojczyka Louisa, który na to połączenie drżał i jęczał. Jedna z jego dłoni zaciśnięta była w pięść wokół trawy, wyrywając ją z podłoża,a druga zaciśnięta na ramieniu Harry’ego, aż przycięte paznokcie wbijały się w jego porcelanową skórę.  
  Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, gdy noga Louisa docisnęła się do jego boleśnie twardego kutasa. Własną nogą oplótł udo Louisa, przyciągając do siebie ich biodra i mógł poczuć rytm poruszania się, gdy jego własna przyjemność przejęła nad nim kontrolę, gdy ostry jęk uciekł przez jego rozchylone wargi.  
  Louis był pierwszym, który doszedł; ciepłe, lepkie nasienie sączyło się z palców Harry’ego i przeciekało przez ubrania chłopców. Harry nadal, przez kilka chwil głaskał kutasa Louisa, ledwo świadomy białej cieczy na swojej dłoni, zanim Louis delikatnie chwycił jego nadgarstek, zatrzymując go przed nadmiernym stymulowaniem jego biednego, oklapniętego penisa.  
  Harry podniósł rękę, wyrywając się z uścisku Louisa i przytrzymując swoją zalaną spermą dłoń przy ustach Louisa. Jego oddech uwiązł w gardle, gdy język Louisa wysunął się natychmiast, zlizując nasienie z jego dłoni, nawet tego nie kwestionując i Harry musiał przygryźć wargę, by nie jęknąć przez uświadomienie sobie, jak uległy był Louis nawet teraz, gdy starał się mieć kontrolę.  
  Louis wylizał palce Harry’ego do czysta, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, choć jego oczy były szczególnie intensywne, gdy przełykał własną spermę. Harry nie mógł stłumić jęku, który opuścił tym razem jego usta i Louis promieniał z dumy, zanim zaczął schodzić w dół ciała Harry’ego, zatrzymując się tuż nad wybrzuszeniem w dżinsach. Jego palce zręcznie rozpięły spodnie, zsuwając je z wąskiej talii Harry’ego na tyle, by uwolnić boleśnie naprężonego penisa i Harry czekał na to, aż ręce Lou zamknął się wokół jego twardego ciała, ale w zamian poczuł gorący oddech na swoim penisie.  
  Miękkie usta, śliskie od śliny i spermy, otoczyły ciasno czubek penisa Harry’ego, a szorstki język Louisa przejeżdżał powoli i gorąco przez szczelinę, zlizując kropelki nagromadzonego tam płynu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, po prostu drażniąc go, zanim w końcu dalej zacisnął usta, otaczając całą jego długość w bezpiecznym, gorącym i wilgotnym wnętrzu jego ust, zasysając go, gdy uderzył w tylną ściankę jego gardła.  
  Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, rozchylając usta, gdy wydyszał chrapliwym głosem:  
 -  _Kutas_.  
  A to wydawało się zachęcać Louisa. Połknął niemal całą  jego długość, zasysając policzki, poruszając głową w przód i w tył, w stałym rytmie, językiem dociskając grubą żyłę na spodzie penisa Harry’ego.  
 - Cholera, Lou… czuję się tak dobrze…  
  Harry odetchnął z uznaniem, a jego palce odnalazły drogę do włosów Louisa, zaciskając się w pięści, ale Louis nie potrzebował żadnych wskazówek; a jeśli już, było to tylko po to, by dać Harry’emu coś do trzymania.  
   Biodra Harry’ego uniosły się, by spotkać usta Louisa, wciskając nos chłopaka w brzuch Harry’ego, ale on się tym nie przejął, po prostu wziął całą jego długość. Wydał z siebie jęki, gdy Harry w końcu szarpnął go ostro za włosy, a wibracje przeszły po penisie Harry’ego i to popchnęło go do krawędzi. Wysunął się z niego z zapartym tchem, powtarzając niczym mantrę:  
 -  _Choreracholerachoreratakkurwa_.  
  A widok Louisa, patrzącego na niego tak niewinnie, z spermą Harry’ego zdobiącą jego policzki była wystarczająco gorąca, iż Harry wiedział, że będzie o tym śnił przez następne kilka tygodni.  
  Obydwoje leżeli przez kilka chwil. Louis milczał, gdy Harry próbował złapać oddech. Styles przyłapał się na tym, że z czułością wplątał dłoń w włosy Louisa, okręcając na palcu jedno z pasm  i Louis praktycznie mruczał, doceniając to, gdy przytulił twarz do brzucha Harry’ego. W poorgazmowym szczęściu Harry nie mógł nawet przypomnieć sobie żadnego z jego wcześniejszych zastrzeżeń; ale im bardziej się uspokajał, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że to rzeczywiście było popieprzonego: znów skoczył w bok z Louisem.  
  Harry westchnął i schylił się, by podnieść spodnie i wstając na nogi, próbując zetrzeć głupi uśmieszek z twarzy.  
 - No cóż, mam… hm… muszę uciekać – wyjąkał. – Przy okazji, to się nigdy nie może powtórzyć.  _Nigdy._  
  Louis mrugnął, patrząc zdezorientowany jak Harry odchodzi. Zielonooki chłopak zdążył zrobić ledwie trzy kroki, zanim odwrócił się i zawołał przez ramię:  
 - A jutro przynieś lubrykant!

 

* People in glass houses – zostawiłam w oryginale, bo w tłumaczeniu i tak nie miałoby większego sensu. Cała fraza to: „People who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones”, a mówi się to, kiedy rozmawia się z hipokrytą. Harry obraża Louisa za bycie homoseksualistą, choć sam nim jest, a Lou dobrze o tym wie i dlatego właśnie to mówi.


	7. Chapter 7

    Harry ledwo spał tej nocy. Wszystko, co mógł robić, to leżeć i myśleć o tym, co zrobił i jak bardzo spieprzył wczorajszą noc. Kiedy nadszedł ranek, był przekonany, że Louis robił to wszystko specjalnie, tylko po to, by namieszać mu w głowie lub coś. Nie był gejem; nie był też panseksualistą ani biseksualistą, był po prostu hetero i to wszystko.  
  To nie tak, że Harry widział cokolwiek złego w byciu gejem – by być szczerym, Harry’ego nie obchodziło to, czy ktoś lubi facetów, czy ich ptaszki, czy oba, tak długo, dopóki był przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Chodziło tylko o to, że te rzeczy były inne, kiedy chodziło o jego własną seksualność, będącą pod znakiem zapytania.  
  Niestety, pomimo załamania psychicznego, który starał się uporządkować, wciąż musiał iść na trening o szóstej. Czuł się, jakby każda z jego kończyn ważyła po sto kilogramów, chociaż nie był pewien, czy było to z wyczerpania czy to działo się tylko w jego głowie.  
  Rozczarowanie spłynęło po nim, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tym razem Louis przyszedł na czas na trening. Przygarbił się nieco bardziej, przyciągając brodę do piersi i pochylił głowę, starając się pozostać niezauważonym przez Louisa.  
 - Ej, stary, co się wczoraj stało? Trener powiedział, że to wyglądało, jakbyś prawie niczego nie wyczyścił – skarcił go Zayn, pojawiając się znikąd za Harry’m, który prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, na nagły głos przyjaciela.  
 - Oh, emm, tak. To było… – przerwał, niezdolny znaleźć wymówki.  
  Wyszedł, zanim wczoraj skończył i to nie zaskakujące, że Louis nie skończył tego wszystkiego sam po tym, jak zmarnowali tak wiele czasu razem.  
 - To moja wina. – Louis powiedział, przybiegając i stając koło Harry’ego. – To zajęło dużo czasu, ponieważ Harry  musiał pokazać mi jak to wszystko zrobić i gdzie co położyć. Wiesz, jestem cholernie okropny w sprzątaniu.  
  Zayn wydął wargi w zamyśleniu, zanim pokiwał głową, jakby przyjmując to usprawiedliwienie.  
 - Racja, tak. Po prostu spróbuj i upewnij się, że dziś wszystko jest bez skazy, dobrze, Haz? I już zarezerwowałem boisko na jutro, na lunch dla was dwóch, więc możecie razem potrenować.  
  Harry desperacko pragnął kopnąć Zayna w goleń; to było tak, jakby robił to  _celowo._  Nie pomyślał, że Zayn był poważny, gdy powiedział, że Louis będzie tym, który pomoże mu w treningu. On nawet nie bardzo chciał grać w piłkę nożną! Po prostu zrobił to aby… Dobrze, teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, że zrobił to tylko po to, by być blisko Louisa.  _To był kurwa genialny pomysł_ , pomyślał Harry sarkastycznie.  
  Tak szybko, jak Zayn odszedł, Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego,  z uroczo zakłopotanym (jeszcze wciąż nieco bojaźliwym) wyrazem twarzy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Harry szybko odwrócił się i obserwował Zayna, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z niższym chłopakiem.  
 - W porządku, chłopaki, dobry trening. Pijcie dużo wody i weźcie po drodze proteinowe batoniki z mojego biura. Nie zapomnijcie, dziś jest ostatni trening w tym tygodniu, więc spodziewam się, że wszyscy będziecie kopać własne tyłki, by dobrze to zakończyć. – Trener prychnął, wyrzucając spoconych i obolałych chłopców z boiska. Jedynym, który nie wyglądał jak gówno, był Zayn; Harry nie wiedział, jak mógł pracować ciężej niż inni z drużyny, a nad wyglądać tak dobrze.  
   Harry chwycił lodówkę spod ławki i  podał butelkę napoju każdemu chłopakowi, gdy przechodzili, kuląc się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Louis celowo staje na końcu linii, by móc z nim porozmawiać na osobności. Tak szybko, jak to zauważył, Harry upewnił się, że spędza swój słodki czas na rozdawaniu napojów, zatrzymując się, by porozmawiać z zawodnikami, celowo upuszczając butelkę lub dwie – wszystko, co mógł zrobić, aby opóźnić nieuniknione.  
  W czasie, kiedy wszyscy inni chłopcy w końcu odeszli z kolejki, Louis wydawał się być świadomy, że coś jest nie tak. Uśmiechał się drżąco, jakby próbował udawać że nie zauważył dziwnego zachowania Harry’ego, choć Harry widział, że oszukiwał. Poczuł ukłucie winy za skrzywdzenie Louisa, a emocje w połączeniu z jego tłumionymi uczuciami do chłopaka przeraziły go.  
 - Sprytne posunięcie z upuszczaniem butelek – powiedział Louis z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
  Harry westchnął i chwycił ostatnią butelkę z lodówki, trzymając ją w milczeniu. Louis odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie.  
   - Jestem pewien, że były po prostu śliskie. – Był już niepewny, ale starał się to przezwyciężyć. – Mam nadzieję że jesteś lepszy z nogami; w przeciwnym razie pomaganie ci z twoją techniką w piłce nożnej będzie jak wrzód na dupie.  
  Harry westchnął niecierpliwie, przystawiając butelkę bliżej Louisa.  
 - Mówiąc o bólu w tyłku – zaczął Louis i przez sekundę Harry prawie pomyślał, że Louis walczy z łzami, choć nie pozwolił sobie o tym myśleć. – Mam, em… rzecz, którą kazałeś mi przynieść. Lubrykant – dodał cicho, obserwując boisko, aby upewnić się że nikt nie jest w zasięgu słuchu.  
  Harry skrzywił się; dlaczego Louis nie mógł mu tego ułatwić? Dlaczego musiał wybrać teraz wyskoczyć z jego głupiej skorupy? Rzucił napojem wprost w klatkę piersiową Louisa, wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem, zanim odwrócił się od niego, zbierając ręczniki i torby po piłkach.  
 - Spójrz, ja… Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem. – Louis wyjąkał cicho. Zaczekał, aż Harry coś powie –  _cokolwiek_  – ale on tylko obrócił się, patrząc na reakcję Louisa. – Dlaczego jesteś teraz tak wkurzony?  
 - Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego jestem wkurzony?  _Ponieważ nie zostawisz mnie, kurwa, samego_  – krzyknął Harry, patrząc na niego.  
  Louis wzdrygnął się a jego oczy rozszerzyły się gdy dotarły do niego słowa Harry’ego. Jego ramiona opadły, a oczy zamigotały, przyglądając się własnym stopom i Harry nagle przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy widział takiego Louisa, który wyglądał, jakby próbował wczołgać się w siebie i zniknąć.  
 - Och… em, ja… Przepraszam – wymamrotał Louis, zagryzając dolną wargę i odwracając się, by opuścić boisko.  
  Harry udawał, że nie widzi sposobu, w jaki dolna warga Louisa drżała, zanim odszedł. Udawał, że nie widzi sposobu, w jaki twarz Louisa opadła, zatapiając się w smutek wypisany na twarzy. Udawał, że nie zauważył, jak ramiona Louisa drżały podejrzenie, jakby powstrzymując szloch.  
  Ale, co najważniejsze, Harry udał, że nie poczuł ostrego ukłucia winy i nienawiści do siebie po tym, co zrobił. To nie miałoby znaczenia, nawet, gdyby to zrobił, ponieważ zrobił to, co musiał zrobić. Louis nie był już jego pieprzonym problemem.


	8. Chapter 8

   Harry nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny za deszcz w całym swoim życiu.  
  Lało wiadrami, zamieniając boisko do piłki nożnej w jedną wielką błotnistą ślizgawkę. Trener nie miał wyboru, musiał odwołać trening, chociaż z całą pewnością nie brzmiał na zadowolonego, gdy wydał to oświadczenie.  
  Harry jednak był zachwycony. Gdy tylko usłyszał tę wiadomość, napisał do Zayna, starając się przekonać go do zrobienia czegoś –  _czegokolwiek_  – tego wieczoru, czegoś, co odciągnęło by umysł Harry’ego od tego wszystkiego. Zayn był aż nadto chętny do spełnienia tej prośby i w ciągu dwóch godzin udało mu się znaleźć dwa fałszywe dokumenty – jeden dla Harry’ego, jeden dla siebie. Nie były one najlepszej jakości, ale były wystarczająco dobre, aby dostać się do każdego obskurnego klubu, do jakiego chcieli wejść. Obietnica alkoholu brzmiała wystarczająco przymnie dla Harry’ego i zdecydował, że nie zaszkodzi, jeśli spróbuje poderwać jedną czy dwie pijane dziewczyny. Poza tym, jaki jest lepszy sposób na uspokojenie się, że nie jest się gejem, niż pieprzenie przypadkowej dziewczyny, której nie zna?

-x-

  Palce Harry’ego niezdarnie kreśliły po butelce, gdy wyciągnął ją z pomiędzy ust, kiedy pociągnął pociągnął nieprzyzwoicie duży łyk. Zwykle tak nie poje, ale to było tak dobre, że nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym, ale muzyka wstrząsała jego ciałem i gorące ciała przycisnęły się do niego, gdy tłum po połknął. Zakołysał lekko butelką, patrząc, jak elektrycznie niebieski płyn rozchlapuje się po bokach, zanim zdecydował się po prostu wypić do końca. Zayn opuścił go dwadzieścia minut po tym, jak przyjechali, flirtując z grupą dziewczyn, które na niego leciały i Harry od tego czasu go nie widział. Właśnie zdecydował zostać w tłumie, pijąc i tańcząc przez resztę nocy, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś dotyka jego ramię.  
 - Ktoś jest spragniony.  
  Dziewczęcy głos zagruchał prosto w ucho Harry’ego, brzmiąc wysoko i wyraźnie w stosunku do niskiego basu muzyki. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył wysoką blondynkę z dużymi piersiami, uśmiechającą się, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na niej.  
 - Alkohol jest dobry. – Harry wybełkotał głupio, podnosząc butelkę, jakby chciał udowodnić swoją rację.  
  Dziewczyna tylko roześmiała się i Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego; nie powiedział nic śmiesznego.  
 - Myślę, że znam coś jeszcze lepszego – powiedziała, naciskając swoim ciałem na niego i uniosła sugestywnie brwi, gdy rytmicznie uderzała biodrami o jego biodra.  
  Harry próbował poruszać się razem z nią, ale źle się czuł. Jego działania były nieporadne, zdolności motoryczne straszliwie upośledzone przez alkohol i było coś w niej, że po prostu było nie tak. Nie mógł na to wskazać palcem, ale coś było  _nie tak_. Ale, ona tu była i była chętna, a Harry był pijany i potrzebował odwrócenia uwagi od Louisa, więc zdecydował, że ona się nada.  
  Przeciągnęła dłonie po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, zatrzymując się na jego szlufkach i przyciągając go bliżej swojego ciała. Stanęła na palcach, niebezpiecznie blisko ust Harry’ego i uśmiechnęła się.  
 - Jak masz na imię?  
 - Harry – wymamrotał. – A ty?  
 - Czy to ważne? – zapytała nieśmiało, I zanim Harry wiedział co się dzieje, jej usta były na jego wargach.  
  Tak szybko, jak ich usta się połączyły, wszystko wylądowało na swoim miejscu. Wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego czuł się tak wyłączony; każda część jej ciała była po prostu zła. Jej ciało było zaokrąglone, gdzie powinno być proste, miała piersi w miejscu, gdzie ich być nie powinno, a na miejscu gładkiej skóry powinien być zarost. Im bardziej Harry próbował zmusić się do zignorowania tego, tym więcej wad odnajdywał. Jej włosy były zbyt długie, pachniała zbyt słodko, jej skóra była zbyt miękka – była po prostu zbyt kobieca.  
  Harry odsunął się natychmiast z grymasem, potykając się.  
 - Nie, nie, nie. Jesteś nie taka! – oskarżył ją, pijany, krzywiąc się.  
 - Co, kurwa? – zażądała odpowiedzi, patrząc oczekująco na Harry’ego.  
  Wszystko, co Harry mógł powtarzać to: źle, źle, źle, zanim odwrócił się i przepchnął przez tłum, pozostawiając dziewczynę, zdezorientowany i samotny pośrodku parkietu.  
  Ociężały umysł Harry’ego rozpaczliwie próbował przebić się przez chmurę nietrzeźwości w beznadziejnej próbie poskładania wszystkiego. Tak więc, jeśli nie była  w porządku, ponieważ była zbyt kobieca, co to znaczy? Czy w typie Harry’ego nie były dziewczyńskie dziewczyny? Rozejrzał się po pokoju, patrząc na każdą dziewczynę, która od razu zwróciła jego uwagę ale nic nie zlazł. Zamiast tego udało mu się zatrzymać wzrok na dość atrakcyjnym facecie siedzącym po drugiej stronie parkietu. Tak szybko, jak ich oczy się spotkały, uśmiechnął się i bezczelnie mrugnął okiem.  
  Jakiejś części umysłu Harry’ego wydawało się, że to dobry pomysł, by natknąć się na parkiecie, wijąc się między spoconym tłumem, starając się wyglądać nieco intrygująco.  
  Harry nie wiedział, jak ma dać do zrozumienia, że chce mieć tylko jedno-nocną przygodę z tym człowiekiem, nie flirtować czy rozmawiać. Pochylił się, jego wargi były tuż nad uchem mężczyzny i szepnął:  
 - Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.  
  Jasne, to nie była najbardziej elokwentna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział – i prawdopodobnie nie była to też jedna z jego najlepszych decyzji – ale wydawało się, że uzyskał to, co chciał.  
 - Jesteś niezłym poetą. – Facet uśmiechnął się, ale wstał i zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Harry’ego, wyciągając go z parkietu przez salę z tyłu i wchodząc do toalety, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  Harry jęknął, gdy mężczyzna zmiażdżył jego usta; ich języki spotkały się, smakując alkoholem, a zęby zderzały się, ale oboje byli zbyt podnieceni, by się tym przejmować. To nie trwało długo, nim Harry zdecydował, że ten pocałunek podoba mu się o wiele bardziej. Twarz mężczyzny miała bardziej ostre rysy i zarost, i czuł się bardziej naturalnie, ale w tyle głowy była uporczywa myśl, że byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby to był Louis.  
 - Jestem Nick – wymamrotał mężczyzna w usta Harry’ego.  
  Usta Harry’ego nie mogły ułożyć się w swoje imię, kiedy miał pomiędzy nimi język Nicka.  
 - Mhm – mruknął.  
  Nick pchnął Harry’ego, naciskając na jego klatkę piersiową, cofając go na ścianę łazienki i przyparł go do niej swoim ciałem.  
 - Widziałem twoje ruchy z tą blondynką na parkiecie – wydyszał.  
  Harry czuł, że Nick próbuje wycisnąć z niego odpowiedź na temat jego seksualności, ale nie miał ochoty tego wyjaśniać.  
 - To eksperyment – wybełkotał.  
  Nie był pewien, czy jego słowa były tak niewyraźne przez alkohol, czy przez usta spuchnięte od pocałunków, ale zaczął gubić się w tym, co mówi i co robi. Jego umysł i ciało były oddzielone, gdy chwycił włosy Nicka i przyciągnął jego twarz do góry i odchylając jego szyję, by móc wyssać na niej malinkę.  
  Nick jęknął; niski pomruk wydobył się z jego piersi i Harry skrzywił się. To nie był właściwy dźwięk, nie było odpowiednio wysokiego tonu w miękkim jęczeniu, do którego przywykł.  
 - Więc, jesteś jeszcze w tej fazie, hm?  
  Nick odetchnął, wykręcając się z uścisku Harry’ego. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, ze Nick nie był tak pokorny, jak Louis.  
 - W jakiej  _fazie?_  – zapytał, gdy Nick zaczął grzebać przy jego pasku. – To jest po prostu eksperyment. Nic więcej.  
  Nick pokręcił głową, wyciskając kolejny gorączkowy pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego.  
 - Za dużo mówisz – mruknął, przygryzając jego wargę.  
  Jego język przejechał po pozostawionych przez zęby śladach i to uczucie było wystarczająco przyjemne, by Harry jęknął, ale jedyna myśl, która przewijała się w jego głowie, był stały śpiew  _LouisLouisLouis_ , który powtarzał się jak mantra, przypominająca mu o wszystkim, od czego próbował uciec.  
  Harry nagle odepchnął Nicka, kręcąc gorączkowo głową. Jego oczy wciąż były zaszklone od alkoholu, ale jego spojrzenie było pełne przerażenia, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie taki był jego plan.  
 - Nie… Nie, ty też jesteś zły… Nie jesteś Louisem – wyszeptał, zbyt pijany i zdezorientowany, aby utrzymać te myśli w głowie.  
 - Co… Louis? – Nick powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, rozdarty między seksualną frustracją, a dezorientacją i rozdrażnieniem.  
   Harry pragnął to wyjaśnić, ponieważ czuł się źle doprowadzając Nicka do takiego stanu, ale wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to odwrócić się i zanurzyć głowę w toalecie, zanim gwałtownie zwymiotował.


	9. Chapter 9

   Pierwszy dźwiękiem, jaki powitał Harry’ego tego ranka był głośno rozbrzmiewający megafon.  
  Harry poderwał się, a jego ręce natychmiast wystrzeliły do góry, zaciskając się wokół głowy.  
 - Co jest, kurwa? – jęknął, poruszając głową w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu.  
  Jego wzrok padł na telefon, którego ekran się świecił, gdy komórka brzęczała na szafce nocnej. Sięgnął po niego, odbierając połączenie i przyciskając urządzenie do ucha.  
 - Halo? – mruknął do głośnika.  
 -  _Dzień dobry, Sunshine!_  – Zayn wykrzyczał, praktycznie mu przerywając.  
 - Kurwa! – Harry przypadkowo upuścił telefon z powodu szoku i musiał przeszukać pościel, aby go znaleźć. – Jaki masz problem? – syknął, gdy tylko telefon ponownie znalazł się bezpieczny w jego rękach.  
 - Podoba ci się nowy dzwonek? Wybrałem go specjalnie dla ciebie wczorajszego wieczora, zaraz po tym, jak zwymiotowałeś na moje buty w kabinie – powiedział Zayn, zarówno zadowolony z siebie, jak i urażony.  
  Harry skrzywił się, gdy wspomnienia przypłynęły z powrotem w tak intensywny sposób, że spowodowały ból głowy.  
 - Cholera… Co się stało ostatniej nocy?  
  Zayn wzruszył ramionami ( _ciekawe jak Harry mógł to widzieć_ , dop. od tłumaczki)  
 - Poszedłem się wysikać i zobaczyłem ciebie, skulonego obok toalety z jakimś przypadkowy facetem. Powiedział… – Zayn przerwał.  
  Gardło Harry’ego było zaciśnięte;  _Nick_.  
 - Eee, co powiedział? – nacisnął, załamującym się głosem.  
  Zayn odchrząknął, milcząc przez chwilę.  
 - No cóż… – zaczął i to wystarczyło, aby powiedzieć Harry’emu, że Zayn wiedział  _wszystko_.  
 - Cholera. – Harry wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, pokonany, zastanawiając się, czy było za późno, by zmienić nazwisko i przenieść się na Syberię.  
  Zayn naciskał, udając, że nie dostrzegł rezygnacji Harry’ego.  
 - On po prostu powiedział, że wy dwaj się całowaliście, a potem zacząłeś wymiotować.  
  Jeśli Harry nie był aż tak zakłopotany, mógłby przez chwilę śmiać się z tego, jak śmiesznie to brzmi, gdy Zayn w taki sposób ujął tę sytuację.  
 - Czy… czy powiedział coś jeszcze?  
  Harry specyficznie zapamiętał zdanie:  _„Nie Louis, nie Louis, nie Louis”_  i nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście to powiedział, czy tylko ta myśl utknęła w jego głowie i odtwarzała się na okrągło. Zayn westchnął.  
 - Spójrz, Harry, cokolwiek się stało wczorajszego wieczora, to nie moja sprawa – powiedział niezgrabnie, unikając pytania.  
  Harry zastanawiał się, co dokładnie Zayn wiedział, ale mógł właściwie powiedzieć, że nie byłby w stanie wymyślić od niego odpowiedzi, bez mówienia mu o wszystkim co zaszło, więc zdecydował, że lepiej będzie po prostu to zostawić.  
 - Tak, więc dzięki za cudowny poranny telefon – powiedział, próbując skierować rozmowę na mniej niebezpieczne tory.  
  Zayn zarechotał mrocznie, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony, gdy przypomniał mu o jego genialnym planie.  
 - Do zobaczenia w szkole, Haz – powiedział, zanim się rozłączył.  
  Harry skrzywił się; w jakiś sposób zapomniał, że wciąż musiał się zmierzyć z całym dniem w szkole, z paskudnym kacem i mglistymi wspomnieniami z poprzedniej nocy. Naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby przekonać swoją mamę, że jest chory, ale jego rozważania zostały przerwane przez irytujacy dźwięk, który przypominał mu alarm zagrożenia biologicznego z filmów.  
  Jego ręka sięgnęła po telefon i skrzywił się, gdy przeczytał wpis budzika: „ _TO BYŁY MOJE NAJLEPSZE BUTY X”_. Harry nachmurzył się, zanim ruszył przez korytarz, potykając się, w stronę łazienki i łyknął paracetamol, próbując zignorować sposób, w jaki tabletki przywarły do jego suchego gardła. Ujrzał siebie w lustrze – potargane loki, blada skóra i ciemne worki wokół oczu – i zdecydował, że wyglądem całkiem przypomina zombie.

-x-

   Dopiero tuż przed lunchem Harry przypomniał sobie, że powinien spotkać się dzisiaj na boisku do piłki nożnej z Louisem. Spędził resztę zajęć, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby się po prostu nie pojawić – to nie tak, że Zayn będzie bardzo zły, biorąc pod uwagę, że wiedział o strasznym kacu Harry’ego – ale gdy tylko Harry przypomniał sobie, że wciąż stąpał po cienkim lodzie z Zaynem, po tym wszystkim co zaszło między nim, a trenerem, wiedział, że musi iść. Jedyną nadzieją Harry’ego było to, że Louis będzie tym, który opuści trening.  
  Jego nadzieje zostały zmiażdżone, gdy tylko postawił stopę na boisku i zobaczył Louisa bawiącego się piłką, ćwiczącego kilka trików. Harry nie chciał się do tego przyznał, ale niektóre z nich były dość imponujące – rzeczy, które Harry widział jedynie wykonywane przez zawodowych graczy, by zrobić pokaz przed meczem.  
  Wziął piłkę z ziemi, rzucając nią w tył głowy Louisa.  
 - Ej, dziś byłoby miło – warknął.  
  Louis odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi na piłkę leżącą pod jego nogami.  
 - W porządku. Wystarczy kopać piłkę między tymi słupkami do końca i z powrotem. Pięć razy.  
  Harry skrzywił się niechętnie kopiąc w najbliższą piłkę i uderzając w słupek. Nie był do końca pewien, co robi – był zbyt leniwy, by biegać, ale poruszał się nieco szybciej, niż zwykł chodzić – ale nie był zbyt skoncentrowany. Pojawił się i robił to, co Louis mu  kazał. To musiało być wystarcająco, by Zayn był usatysfakcjonowany.  
  Karmelowe włosy błysnęły przed nim, a chwilę później Harry spojrzał w dół i uświadomił sobie, że piłka nie toczyła się już przy jego nodze, a Louis był w  połowie boiska, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego, gdy kopał piłkę  _tyłem_  po trawie.  
 - Co to kurwa było? – zapytał Harry.  
 - S zwane „kradnij piłkę”*. Częsta technika w piłce nożnej. – Louis wycedził sarkastycznie, przeczesując swoje włosy i z łatwością zatrzymując piłkę pieta. Skrzyżował ramiona wyczekująco i uniósł brew. – No co? Nie przyjdziesz i jej nie odbierzesz?  
  Harry przewrócił oczami i zaczął mozolnie brnąć w kierunku Louisa.  
 - Dzisiaj byłoby miło – zadrwił, kpiąco cytując Harry’ego.  
   Harry zagryzł powracający grymas i niechętnie przyspieszył do powolnego truchtu. Był około trzech metrów od Louisa, kiedy mniejszy chłopak nagle odwrócił się i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, fachowo kopiąc piłkę wewnętrzną stroną stopy.  
  Louis zerknął przez ramię, uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył, że Harry wciąż się nie ruszył.  
 - Spróbuj i dotrzymaj tempa, okej? – zawołał.  
  Harry skrzywił się i przez chwilę rozważał starcie tego zadowolonego wyrazu z twarzy Louisa, ale nie zdecydował się, spuszczając wzrok na boisko.  _Wiedział_ , że Louis go prowokuje, starając się drwić z niego, by rzeczywiście się postarał, ale wciąż czuł potrzebę udowodnienia mu, że się byli. Pobiegł do niego, zastanawiając się czy powinien spróbować kopnąć piłkę czy Louisa (aby być szczerym, nie był pewien, czy jego cel był wystarczająco dobry, by świadomie wybrać w co chce rzeczywiście kopnąć.)  
   Wyraz twarzy Louisa znacznie się zmienił; Harry rozpoznał to samo spojrzenie, które Louis zawsze miał, gdy grał w piłkę jakby nic innego na świecie nie istniało. To była dziwna mieszanka radości i determinacji, o której Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może być możliwa, ale nie mógł wymyślić żadnego innego sposobu, by opisać błysk w oczach Louisa.  
  Louis z łatwością ominął Harry’ego, pozostawiając jego stopę kołyszącą się w powietrzu, w miejscu, gdzie piłka była zaledwie kilka sekund temu. Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który zatrzymał się kilka metrów za nim, z piłką schowaną pod jego stopą i zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
 - Masz jakieś kłopoty? – Louis drażnił go, kopiąc piłkę w jego kierunku.  
  Harry chwycił ją w ramiona, podrzucając ją kilka razy w powietrzu i zastanawiając się czy powinien raz jeszcze rzucić nią w Louisa. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że Louis prawdopodobnie zacząłby ją kopać dookoła, zmuszając Harry’ego, by ponownie ją złapał, więc nie zdecydował się na to.  
  - Możemy po prostu wyjść wcześniej i nie mówić tego Zaynowi? – Harry mruknął, bezmyślnie turlając piłkę między rękami.  
  Louis przewrócił oczami.  
 - Powiem ci co zrobimy; jeśli mnie obejdziesz i trafisz piłką w siatkę, pozwolę ci wyjść wcześniej – zaproponował, przesuwając się nieznacznie, gdy przygotowywał się do obrony bramki.  
  Harry zatrzymał się z przenikliwym wyrazem twarzy, zanim nagle przycisnął piłkę do piersi, krzyżując na niej ręce i pobiegł w dół boiska, garbiąc się opiekuńczo nad piłką. Louis wyprostował się z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, co Harry robi, zanim ten go minął.  
 - Ty brudny, mały oszuście! – wykrzyczał, ale Harry mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał jego chichot, kiedy gonił wyższego chłopca.  
 - Nie powiedziałeś, że mam użyć stóp! – zauważył Harry.  
  To było dziwne; naprawdę chciał nienawidzić Louisa i był prawie pewien, że to robi, a mimo to nadal kochał wywoływać jego uśmiech, nie chcąc niczego więcej, niż sprawić, by się śmiał. Nie rozumiał tego.  
  Louis rzucił się na Harry’ego, ramiona zarzucając na jego szyję, a nogi owijając wokół bioder, gdy jego dłonie wdarły się pod ręce Harry’ego, szukając piłki. Harry nie spodziewał się tej nagłej wagi (choć Louis był dość lekki) i opadł na ziemię, a piłka wystrzeliła spod niego, turlając się kawałek od nich. Przewrócił się na plecy, przyciskając Louisa do ziemi.  
 - Eugh, mam twoje włosy w ustach! – Louis zakaszlał, a Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, czy był on zirytowany, czy rozbawiony.  
   _Okej, może możecie być po prostu przyjaciółmi. Może możecie to robić; on może ci pomóc z treningiem, a ty możesz nauczyć się z nim dogadywać. Nie zaszkodzi, prawda?_  Pomyślał Harry, kiedy podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc Louisowi wstać.  
  Louis z wdzięcznością ujął rękę Harry’ego, swoją drugą ręką obciągając rąbek koszuli, który podwinął się, odsłaniając jego brzuch, ale Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i powstrzymał.  
 - Czy to siniaki? – Harry zapytał, a jego głos był mroczy i chłodny.  
  Jego oczy zatrzymały się na ciemnych, fioletowych znakach na jego biodrach, odnajdując też te o zielonkawym i żółtym zabarwieniu na brzegach.  
  Louis wyszarpnął swoje ramie z uścisku Harry’ego, z powrotem opuszczając koszulkę, by ukryć siniaki.  
 - Nie wiem o czym mówisz – skłamał bez przekonania.  
 - Ty pieprzona mała  _dziwko_. – Harry splunął, choć dręczący głos z tyłu jego głowy przypomniał mu, że był gotowy przelecieć dwóch różnych ludzi w jakimś obskurnym klubie ostatniej nocy. – Zatem tak to jest? Pieprzysz przypadkowych facetów, udając takiego niewinnego i grając ofiarę i po prostu mieszasz im w głowach? Jesteś żałosny. Nie mogę uwierzysz, że naprawdę… – Harry zatrzymał się.  
  Nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że to było coś, do czego nie chciał się przyznać więc zamiast tego zdecydował się po prostu zakończyć zwykłym:  
  - Pieprz się.  
  Po tym Harry odwrócił się i zszedł z boiska. Nie obchodziło go, czy był to winien Zaynowi; to nie było warte trwania w tym gównie.

*S od “stealing the ball”.


	10. Chapter 10

   Kiedy telefon Harry’ego zadzwonił po szkole i na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię Zayna, Harry był niemal pewien, że ma przejebane. Zakończenie relacji z Louisem wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem – a jeśli ma być szczery, nadal nie żałował – ale teraz Harry tracił swoją pewność na myśl o konfrontacji z Zaynem. Bez wątpięnia dzwonił, by na niego nakrzyczeć, a może nawet przydzielić mu inną karę.  
 - Halo? – Harry przywitał się słabo.  
 - Harry! – Zayn wykrzyczał wesoło, a brwi Harry’ego natychmiast połączyły się w zmieszaniu. – Słuchaj, Horan urządza dziś imprezę dla drużyny. Nic wielkiego; po prostu zespół i kilka dziewczyn, by było interesująco. Wchodzisz w to?  
  Harry nie odzywał się przez moment, myśląc o tym. Jego głowa nadal bolała, a on ledwo przeżył bycie pijanym noc wcześniej.  
 - Em, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.  
 - Och, daj spokój! Tylko dlatego, że Louis tam będzie? – Zayn westchnął, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Spójrz, przeżyliście dzisiejszy trening, tylko wy dwoje, tak? To z pewnością oznacza, że poradzicie sobie z byciem na imprezie przez kilka godzin, jeśli nawet nie musicie ze sobą rozmawiać.  
  Harry zrobił minę. Więc Louis  _nie_  powiedział Zaynowi, że Harry wyszedł z dzisiejszego treningu. Zastanawiał się dlaczego – na pewno Louisowi spodobałoby się, by wkopać Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej. Ale komentarz Zayna wniósł kolejny problem. Harry wiedział, że nie może iść na imprezę i nie pić – to był jego zły zwyczaj – ale ostatni raz, gdy się upił, oskarżał wszystkim o „nie bycie Louisem”. Skrzywił się na myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby upił się, będąc z Louisem w tym samym budynku.  
 - Um, mam… zadania z matmy – burknął.  
 - Jest piątek! Masz na to cały weekend! Poza tym, od kiedy odrabiasz zadania domowe? – zadrwił Zayn.  
  Harry westchnął, niezdolny by wymyślić inną wymówkę.  
 - Okej, tak… ale płacisz za taksówkę do domu.  
  Zayn wydawał się raczej zadowolony z siebie przez resztę rozmowy, mówiąc Harry’emu gdzie będzie impreza i o której się zaczyna (a także, o której godzinie powinien się pojawić). Harry tylko w połowie słuchał; jego umysł już wymyślał wszystkie możliwie najgorsze scenariusze.

-x-

   Pomimo tego, co Harry myślał, zaskakująco trudno było się upić. Wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, było to, jak rozbrzmiewająca muzyka sprawiała, że czuł, jakby jego głowa miała eksplodować i jak ostry alkohol palił jego suche i bolące gardło. Był ledwie w połowie drugiego kubka swojego drinka i już nawet żałował wypicia  _tego_.  
  Nie wspominając o tym, że nigdzie nie było widać Louisa. To było dziwne, jak Harry mógł go nienawidzić i nie chcieć być w jego pobliżu, a mimo wszystkiego wydawało się, że wszystko, co mógł robić na tej imprezie, to stanąć gdzieś na uboczu i go szukać. Nie był pewien, czy chciał go znaleźć, czy nie; wszystko co wiedział, to fakt, że to było to dość irytujące, że spędzał ponad godzinę, szukając niskiego chłopaka pośród tłumu pijanych nastolatków i nie widział nikogo, kto mógłby go przypominać. Widocznie rozeszła się informacja o imprezie i dom był wypełniony ludźmi – Harry nawet nie był pewien, czy niektórzy chodzili do ich szkoły.  
 - Ej, stary! Ta dziewczyna w rogu robi do ciebie oczy przez całą noc. – Bardzo pijany Niall Horan wykrzyczał przez muzykę, trącając bok Harry’ego. Właściwie to było raczej garbienie się niż kuksaniec, gdy chudy chłopak oparł się o niego, by nie upaść na ziemię.  
  Harry nie podążył za wzrokiem Nialla.  
 - Nie, dzięki. Mi tu dobrze. Nie jest w moim typie – powiedział, starając się posłać przy tym uśmiech.  
  Tak bardzo, jak nienawidził swojego aktualnego zakłopotania, wiedział, że nie było nic gorszego od bycia osobą, która psuje zabawę na tego rodzaju imprez. Poza tym, już teraz utknął jako chłopiec od wody.  
 - Tak, żadna z tutejszych  _dziewczyn_  nie jest w jego typie – powiedział niewyraźnie Zayn, pojawiając się znikąd, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Harry’ego i pocieszająco klepiąc go po plecach.  
  Kędzierzawy chłopak musiał zagryźć grymas. Wiedział, że w pijackim stanie Zayn myślał, że mu pomaga, ale to było tylko bolesne przypomnienie o tym, że Zayn wiedział, jak Harry prawie pieprzył innego chłopaka w obskurnej klubowej łazience ostatniej nocy. Poza tym, kiedy Zayn był pijany, Harry nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko martwić się o to, że jego tajemnica wychodzi na jaw.  
 - Co on miał przez to na myśli? – Niall żachnął się, złączając brwi w zmieszaniu.  
 - On po prostu… Skupia się na szkole. – Zayn skłamał bez przekonania.  
  Harry skrzywił się i posłał Zaynowi znaczące spojrzenie. To najlepsza wymówka, jaką mógł wymyślić?  
  Niall kupił to, będąc zbyt podnieconym, by się przejmować i skinął głową.  
 - Musisz się trochę rozluźnić, Styles. Dzisiaj jest zbyt piękne, by tracić swoje najlepsze lata na takie rzeczy jak szkoła. Weź sobie kolejnego drinka! – powiedział Niall, wskazując szczególnie energicznym ruchem w stronę kuchni, gdzie stół był zastawiony napojami.  
  Harry zatrzymał się przed miską z ponczem, obserwując jak czerwona powierzchnia trzęsie się i wiruje w rytm ciężkiej  muzyki elektronicznej, która wydobywała się z głośników. Zauważył pustą butelkę wódki, stojącej podejrzanie blisko ponczu, i wszelkie jego zainteresowanie odnośnie ponczu zniknęło. Odwrócił się, wpadając na kogoś stojącego za nim.  
 - Cholera, przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak trzymał kubek z ponczem – którego zawartość pozostawiała teraz mokre, czerwone plamy na jego białego koszuli.  
 - W porządku. – Wymamrotał chłopak.  
  Harry stłumił jęk, gdy rozpoznał w chłopaku Louisa.  
 - Czy ty mnie śledzisz czy coś? – warknął, odpychając go.  
  Mniejszy chłopak był pijany i stoczył się pod ladę, krzywiąc się, gdy plecami uderzył o twardy marmur.  
 - Jestem tu po kolejnego drinka – mruknął, starając się wyprostować plecy, gdy niezdarnie ruszył w kierunku stołu z napojami.  
 - Co, zamierzasz upić i pieprzyć jakiegoś kolejnego, losowego faceta? – Harry warknął.  
 - Nie, ja tylko… Po prostu chcę się napić. – Louis sięgnął, zginając i prostując palce, gdy próbował złapać jedną z wielu butelek.  
  Harry westchnął, patrząc jak Louis w końcu zgarnął wybrany napój, przechodząc do walki z zakrętką. Niechętnie wyciągnął rękę i wyjął butelkę z małych dłoni Louisa, usadzając go przy stole.  
  - Nie, jesteś już wystarczająco pijany. Jeśli wypijesz coś jeszcze, będziesz musiał iść na płukanie żołądka.  
   Louis jęknął.  
 - I? Jestem tylko dziwką, co cię obchodzi, jeśli umrę z powodu zatrucia alkoholem? – powiedział, próbując brzmieć na zezłoszczonego, ale jego słowa wydawały się zacierać w jedno, w sennym bałaganie.  
 - Możesz się po prostu zamknąć? – warknął Harry.  
  Louis skrzywił się, pochylając się nad ladą i trzymając się, by nie spaść. Wyciągnął rękę i wycelował nią w Harry’ego, oskarżycielsko wystawiając palec.  
 - Byłem  _w porządku_ , zanim się pojawiłeś i wszystko zrujnowałeś. Czy wiesz z jakim gównem muszę mieć do czynienia przez ciebie? – Louis kilkakrotnie dźgnął palcem w pierś Harry’ego, który patrzył zaskoczony i milczał, gdy na twarzy Louisa pojawiły się zmarszczki, jakby powstrzymywał się od łez.  
 - Em… prawdopodobnie powinieneś pójść do domu – zasugerował, łapiąc nadgarstek Louisa i odpychając go lekko, więc jego palec już dłużej go nie dotykał.  
 - Raczej nie, dzięki – mruknął Louis, przepychając się koło Harry’ego.  
  Harry nie był pewien, czy Louis celowo zepchnął go z drogi, czy po prostu na niego wpadł. Tak czy inaczej, zrobił tylko pięć kroków, zanim potknął się o własne nogi, ledwo unikając upadku na podłogę.  
  Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Wracasz do domu,  _teraz_  – stwierdził i pociągnął w swoją stronę Louisa, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego ramię było owinięte wokół pasa chłopaka. Louis skrzywił się i spróbował wyrwać.  
 - Nie chcę – mruknął.  
 - Szkoda – rzucił Harry.  
  Pociągnął go do głównego wejścia, gdzie większość ludzi wciąż tańczyła, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami.  
 - Zadzwonię po taksówkę dla ciebie.  
 - Nie mam pieniędzy.  
  Louis wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się i starając się z powrotem ruszyć do kuchni, chcąc kontynuować swoją misję zdobycia kolejnego drinka.  
 - Jak tu dotarłeś? – spytał Harry, chwytając małe ramiona Louisa i delikatnie przyciągając go z powrotem, przyciskając go do ściany, by utrzymać go w miejscu.  
 - Przyszedłem – wyjaśnił Louis, robiąc kwaśną minę i dąsając się, gdy próbował wykręcić się z uścisku Harry’ego.  
  Harry skrzywił się. Tak bardzo, jak nienawidził Louisa, nie był pewien, że dobrym pomysłem było puszczenie chłopaka samego do domu o tej porze w piątkowy wieczór, kiedy był tak najebany.  
 - W porządku, chodź ze mną – mruknął po chwili zastanowienia, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa, gdy w tłumie szukał Zayna.  
  - Och! Wasza dwójka już się dogaduje? Pocałujecie się i pogodzicie? – krzyknął Zayn; miał zaszklone oczy i miał wypieki na twarzy od alkoholu, gdy tańczył niezdarnie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, gdy zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział i zaśmiał się beztrosko z własnego dowcipu, jakby to był wewnętrzny żart jego i Harry’ego.  
  Harry’emu wcale nie było do śmiechu i był bardzo zadowolony, że Louis był zbyt pijany, by w pełni zrozumieć konsekwencje tego, co Zayn właśnie powiedział. Zdecydował się zignorować słowa Zayna, bo w tej chwili jego głównym priorytetem było zabranie Louisa do domu.  
 - Możesz znaleźć kogoś, kto odprowadzi Louisa do domu?  
 - Czuję się dobrze! – syknął Louis, odpychając Harry’ego i prawie przewracając dużą miskę serowego ciasta francuskiego.  
  Oczy Zayna skupiły się na plamach ponczu na koszuli Louisa i wydawało się, że zrozumiał o co chodzi.  
 - Każdy tutaj jest tak samo pijany, jak on. Byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś ty odprowadził go do domu.  
 - Ale… – Harry westchnął, próbując znaleźć jakąś alternatywę.  
 - To nie tak daleko. Po prostu go odprowadź i wróć, a potem ty i ja możemy wziąć taksówkę do ciebie. – Zayn zapewnił go, klepiąc go protekcjonalnie po plecach.  
  Harry rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie, a Zayn westchnął ciężko.  
 - Proszę, stary? Spójrz na tego biednego faceta.  
  Louis skrzywił się z rozdrażnieniem i skrzyżował ręce, głośno oczyszczając gardło, przypominając Harry’emu sfrustrowanego dzieciaka.  
 - Nie potrzebuję kogoś, by odprowadził mnie do domu.  
  Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Tak, w porządku. Ale jesteś mi to winien – mruknął do Zayna, owijając ramię wokół tułowia Louisa i praktycznie ciągnąc go przez cały dom, na zewnątrz.  
 - Możesz mnie teraz zostawić. Czuję się dobrze – rzucił Louis, gdy tylko znaleźli się na chodniku.  
 - Nie, obiecałem Zaynowi, że odprowadzę cię do domu. Teraz się zamkij i powiedz mi, gdzie mieszkasz – powiedział Harry pewnym głosem.  
 - Nie. – Louis pociągnął z oburzeniem nosem.  
  Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Cóż, nie zostawię cię samego, dopóki nie będziesz bezpieczny w domu, zatem wygląda na to, że będziemy mieli długą noc, tak?  
  Louis skrzyżował na chwilę ręce i spojrzał na Harry’ego, jakby go sprawdzał. Harry w odpowiedzi zacisnął usta w wąską linię i spotkał oczy Louisa.  _Nie_  podda się.  
 - W porządku. – Louis mruknął wreszcie, rozluźniając się i pozwalając sobie zgarbić się u boku Harry’ego, starając się nie potykać o własne nogi. – Mieszkam w 662 na Chelsea Street, około pięć minut drogi stąd.  
  Harry skinął głową i pociągnął Louisa. Zacisnął mocniej palce w jego pasie, słysząc jak mniejszy chłopak skrzywił się z bólu. Wzdrygnął się, przesuwając dłoń by zakryć swoją talię.  
 - Przepraszam, zapomniałem o twoich siniakach – mruknął Harry, ponownie chwytając Louisa, ale tym razem upewniając się że jego ręka jest wyżej, w okolicach żeber.  
 - Przestań! – Louis zaczął piszczeć, cofając się jeszcze raz, gdy Harry chciał złapać jego tors.  
  Harry skrzywił się.  
 -Co, więcej siniaków? Powinieneś powiedzieć ludziom, by, do cholery, obchodzili się z tobą delikatniej – mruknął, rozdarty między sarkazmem i troską.  
  Louis nagle stracił wszelkie oznaki irytacji, zamiast tego ponownie przyciągając głowę do piersi i napinając ramiona, jakby próbował zwinąć się w kłębek i zniknąć.  
 - Przekażę wiadomość – mruknął.  
 - Daj spokój, nie możesz nawet być na mnie za to wkurzony. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – To nie moja wina, że śpisz z chłopakami, którzy są prawdopodobnie dwa razy więksi od ciebie i rzucają tobą.  
  Louis wyrwał się z ramion Harry’ego i próbował iść na przód, ale czubkiem buta zahaczył o pęknięcie w chodniku i upadł twarzą na ziemię. Jęknął, gdy uderzył w twardą powierzchnie, przyciągając nogę do klatki piersiowej i pociągnął nosem.  
 -  _Cholera_ , Louis! Czy… wszystko w porządku? – wykrztusił Harry, natychmiast kucając przy nim i próbując pociągnąć Louisa do pozycji siedzącej. – Co się stało? Co cię boli? – Słowa wyciekły z jego ust, gdy rozpaczliwie pragnął dowiedzieć się, co się stało, że Louis cierpiał tak bardzo, że nie mógł nawet otworzyć oczu.  
 - Nic… tylko… moja kostka – wyjąkał słabym głosem.  
  Harry uklęknął przy rannym chłopaku i wziął go na barana.  
 - W porządku, zaniosę cię do domu, a potem twoi rodzice mogą wziąć cię do szpitala.  
  Louis nagle zaczął się dziko wiercić, próbując zejść z pleców Harry’ego.  
 - Nie! Nie, nic mi nie jest! Nie potrzebuję jechać do szpitala. Ja tylko… Po prostu muszę to rozchodzić – zaprotestował, próbując – co mu nie wyszło – ukryć ból w głosie.  
  Harry westchnął.  
 - Po prostu się nie ruszaj, dobrze? To w niczym nie pomoże, jeśli spadniesz z moich pleców i znowu uderzysz w chodnik – powiedział, ale jego głos był łagodny.  
  Louis wydawał się nieco uspokoić, gdy zacisnął ręce wokół ramion Harry’ego, ale wciąż trzymał nogę pod niewygodnym kątem wokół jego talii. Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując subtelnie, kątem oka sprawdzić go, uświadamiając sobie jedynie, że nie  _trzymał_  nogi pod niewygodnym kątem; jego stopa była po prostu obrzydliwie i nienaturalnie skręcona w porównaniu do reszty nogi. Harry poczuł, jak jego własna kostka pulsuje współczująco i oderwał wzrok od nogi Louisa, próbując skupić się na drodze.  
  Po kilku minutach Harry czuł ciepły oddech delikatnie owiewający jego szyję, a potem ciężar głowy Louisa, gdy wtulił twarz w zagłębienie między ramieniem a szyją i usłyszał dźwięk cichego chrapania.  
  Harry starał się to zignorować, miażdżąc ciepłe uczucie, które rozlewało się w jego brzuchu. Nie chciał miec nic wspólnego z Louisem, przypomniał sobie. Louis dostał się do niego, do jego głowy i namieszał; to nie było zdrowe. Zwłaszcza, gdy Louis obracał się i spał z każdym chłopakiem, które potrafił owinąć sobie wokół małego palca.  
  Ogarnęła go fala ulgi, kiedy zorientował się, że dotarł pod dom Louisa. Wspiął się na chodnik i nacisnął palcem na dzwonek, decydując się nie budzić chłopaka by poprosić o klucz. Najprawdopodobniej najlepiej było zostawić go śpiącego; jeśli sen wywołany alkoholem może dać mu ucieczkę od bólu w złamanej kostce, tak było lepiej.  
 - Louis? Co ty kurwa robisz? – Pijacki głos wybełkotał ze złością, gdy drzwi śmignęły, odsłaniając mężczyznę w średnim wieku z butelką piwa w dłoni.  
 - Jest ranny; jego kostka wygląda źle. Mogę zanieść go do samochodu, jeśli chcesz zabrać go do szpitala. Albo zadzwonić po taksówkę i poczekać, aż przyjedzie. – Harry zastanawiał się, czy jest ktoś inny w domu – najlepiej ktoś  _trzeźwy_ , kto faktycznie mógłby zająć się Louisem.  
 - Nie, nic mu nie jest. Twardy z niego chłopak. – Mężczyzna chrząknął. Przysunął się i pchnął ramię Louisa – Obudź się, cioto!  
  Louis jęknął przez sen, zaciskając palce na Harry’m i chowają twarz w jego plecach.  
 -  _Powiedziałem_ , obudź się! – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, szukając kostki Louisa, jakby chciał za nią szarpnąć.  
  Harry odskoczył.  
 - Nie! To jego złamana kostka! – wykrztusił, oszołomiony.  
 - No, a jak inaczej mam go obudzić? – Mężczyzna spytał niecierpliwie.  
 - Zaniosę go do jego pokoju – powiedział Harry, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony o Louisa, niż chciałby się przyznać.  
 - Dobrze. Zdejmij z niego tę koszulę – mruknął, widząc wyschnięte plamy po ponczu na białej koszuli chłopaka.  
  Harry skinął głową.  
 - Tak, proszę pana – mruknął, wchodząc do domu i prowadząc Louisa po schodach.  
  Zajrzał w każde drzwi, zastanawiając się, który pokój jest Louisa, choć to okazało się być łatwym wyzwaniem; pierwszym pokojem była łazienka, a drugi pokój, jaki znalazł, był oblepiony plakatami piłkarzy i kilkoma zdjęciami Louisa ze starszą kobietą – jego mamą, jak domyślił się Harry.  
  Harry westchnął i włączył światła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Być może to było nieco dziwne, być sam na sam z Louisem w jego sypialni za zamkniętymi drzwiami, podczas, gdy ten był nieprzytomny, ale było coś w tym mężczyźnie na dole, co go po prostu denerwowało.  
  Posadził Louisa na łóżku i odwrócił się, by pogrzebać w jego szufladzie, aż znalazł ubrania, które wyglądały na wystarczająco zużyte i miękkie, by być pidżamą, zanim odwrócił się do wciąż śpiącego Louisa, skulonego na łóżku. Harry ostrożnie odpiął guziki jego koszuli, krzywiąc się, gdy lepki czerwony płyn spłynął z tkaniny na jego palce.  
  Gdy tylko Harry zdjął koszulę z Louisa, ujrzał przerażający wzór siniaków tańczących po całej jego skórze. Ciemne, niebieskie zabarwienia w kształcie odcisków dłoni zostały rozrzucone po całym jego ciele – przez żebra, łopatki, plecy, przesuwając się do bioder. Znaki, wyglądające na coś więcej niż tylko siniaki pozostawione po brutalnym seksie.  
 - Cholera, Lou… – wyszeptał Harry, choć wiedział, że Louis wciąż był nieprzytomny. – Co ci się stało?  
   Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, gdy tylko je zadał, przypominając sobie jak mężczyzna z dołu chciał po prostu chwycić złamaną kostkę Louisa, jako sposób,  _by go obudzić_.  
  Harry wzdrygnął się starając się nie myśleć o tym, gdy sięgnął po koszulkę, którą wybrał jako pidżamę.  _Nie mój problem, nie mój problem_ , powtarzał sobie, starając się ignorować chore uczucie w żołądku. Wciągnął miękki materiał przez głowę Louisa, zanim przesunął się w dół, ściągając jego dżinsy. To było niezręczne, ale czuł się wystarczająco źle na myśl, że Louis obudzi się z okropnym kacem i złamaną kostką; śpiąc w tych niedorzecznie obcisłych dżinsach, które musiałby ściągnąć z siebie, co rano byłoby jeszcze bardziej niewygodne.  
Zsunął spodnie w dół nóg Louisa, krzywiąc się, gdy zobaczył jak siniaki ciągnąc się dalej w dół bioder. Szczególnie ostrożnie pociągnął nogawki przy kostkach i wciągnął miękkie, flanelowe spodnie na jego nogi.  
  Harry właśnie chciał ułożyć Louisa pod pościelą, kiedy usłyszał jego zmieszany głos.  
 - Harry? – wybełkotał, brzmiąc jeszcze bardziej pijanie, będąc w pół śnie.  
 - Tak, to ja. Po prostu… Po prostu idź spać – mruknął, przyciągając kołdrę do brody Louisa, opatulając nią całe jego ciało i wygładzając materiał.  
 - Pieprz się. – Louis jęknął nagle.  
  Harry zamrugał, marszcząc nos.  
 -  _Co?_  – zapytał, zbyt oszołomiony, by być w pełni obrażony.  
 - Kim ty, kurwa, myślisz, że jesteś? Przyszedłeś do mnie tamtego dnia po szkole – pieprzyłeś mnie za drzewem. A potem mówiłeś do mnie i sprawiłeś, że czułem się jakbym rzeczywiście, kurwa, miał znacznie, jakbym był coś wart. A potem… Potem nazywasz mnie dziwką i traktujesz jak gówno i sprawiasz, że czuję się jak śmieć – powiedział Louis, starając się umieścić w głosie nieco jadu, ale był zbyt senny, by to opanować.  
  Niemniej, słowa zabolały.  
 - Ja… – Harry przerwał, nie wiedząc co do cholery powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. – Przepraszam – wykrztusił.  
 - Wiesz, co jest gorsze? – Louis szepnął cichym głosem. Harry w końcu zmusił się, by napotkać jego spojrzenie, a szklane, mokre oczy Louisa były wystarczające, by sprawić, by czuł się jak jeszcze większy dupek. – Wciąż chcę, żebyś mnie lubił. Nawet po tym wszystkim… tym… tym gównie, w które mnie wepchnąłeś, wciąż chcę, żebyś mnie znów zaakceptował. Jak bardzo żałosnym mnie to czyni?  
  Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
 - Nie, Lou. To ja – powiedział cicho.  
  Louis zamilkł na moment, myśląc nad tym.  
 - Tak. Tak, to ty. Wszystko twoja wina – zadecydował, wyglądając prawie na zadowolonego z siebie za zrzucenie winy, zanim jego powieki zatrzepotały. – Dobranoc – wybełkotał, wtulając głowę w poduszkę.  
  Harry wypuścił z ust niedowierzający śmiech, jak gwałtownie zmieniał się nastrój Louisa, gdy był pijany.  
 - Dobranoc – powtórzył słabo, sięgając do przodu, aby odsunąć grzywkę z oczu Louisa, zanim uświadomił sobie, co robi i cofnął rękę.  
   Odwrócił się od łóżka chłopaka, wychodząc na korytarz i upewniając się, że dobrze zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wiedział, że to nie sprawi, że Louis będzie bezpieczny przed wszystkim, co Harry odkrył dziś wieczorem, ale z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że to początek.


	11. Chapter 11

   Harry spędził większość swojego weekendu zaszyty w swoim pokoju, rozdarty między nienawidzeniem siebie, a nienawidzeniem świata. Była jakaś obłąkana część jego mózgu, która powtarzała mu, by zatrzymał się w domu Louisa, sprawdził co u niego i spytał, jak się czuje – lub przynajmniej by sprawdzić jego numer w książce telefonicznej i do niego zadzwonić – i Harry bardzo starał się zignorować ten głos. To nie był szczególnie łatwy wyczyn, ale Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie wkraczać do akcji. Potrzebował planu, ale nie było dokładnego poradnika na temat tego, co należy zrobić, jeśli chłopak, którego przeleciałeś, a może także nienawidzisz lub fantazjujesz o nim, żyje w toksycznym domu.  
  Po rozległym googlowaniu w tej sprawie, Harry zdecydował, że najlepszą opcją, którą do tej pory przeczytał, było powiedzenie o tym odpowiedzialnemu dorosłemu. Tak bardzo, jak Harry wzdrygał się na myśl, że wciąż potrzebuje dorosłego do rozwiązania problemów, wiedział, że to go przerasta. Po za tym, tylko tyle mógł zrobić w swoim wieku, a dorosły będzie miał znacznie dużo większą wiarygodność od niego.  
  Poza tym, jeśli powie o tym komuś i pozwoli mu sobie z tym poradzić, będzie mógł wrócić do unikania Louisa tak bardzo, jak tylko jest to możliwe, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Słysząc pijackie przemówienie Louisa na temat tego, jak Harry sprawił, że czuł się ja gówno, potwierdziło myśli Harry’ego, że cokolwiek działo się między ich dwójką, nie było zdrowe. To rozdzierało każdą odrobinę rozsądku Harry’ego i sprawiało, że Louis czuł się jak gówno, więc co dobrego było w tym, że próbowali się dogadać?  
  Harry poszedł do szkoły wcześnie w poniedziałkowy poranek, starając się ignorować fakt, że jego dłonie były obrzydliwie spocone, a jego język wydawał się być z trzy razy za duży na jego usta. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany, ale powtarzał sobie, by nie myśleć o tym za dużo. Wkrótce wszystko się skończy i będzie mógł się wycofać, pozwalając działać ludziom, którzy naprawdę wiedzieli, co robią.  
  Ta myśl rozpadła się, gdy tylko Harry zastukał w drzwi gabinetu trenera. Przesunął się na palcach, zastanawiając się, czy może pobiec przez salę gimnastyczną i uciec, zanim trener otworzy drzwi.  
 - Wejść – zawołał trener.  
  Harry zmusił się, by otworzyć drzwi, szturchając je głową i oczyścił niezręcznie gardło.  
 - Cześć, trenerze – przywitał się niepewnym głosem.  
 - Dzień dobry, Styles. Wiesz, że dzisiaj rano nie ma treningu, tak? – zapytał trener, podnosząc brwi.  
  Przesunął kilka dokumentów, wskazując na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. Harry wślizgnął się do środka, upewniając się, że zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi.  
 - Ee, tak. Właściwie miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł z panem porozmawiać nieco bardziej prywatnie – powiedział, siadając na skraju krzesła.  
  Jego wzrok powędrował po gabinecie, zatrzymując się na różnych trofeach i zdjęciach zespołu – prawdopodobnie dumie i szczęściu trenera. Trener spojrzał na niego nieswojo na wspomnienie o prywatnej rozmowie.  
 - Och. Oczywiście – powiedział sztywno. – Co masz na myśli, dzieciaku?  
  Harry przygryzł wargę, mając ochotę wyciągnąć bycie nazywanym „dzieciakiem”.  
 - Nie chodzi o mnie, naprawdę. Chodzi o przyjaciela.  
 - Spójrz, Styles, jeśli to jedna z tych sytuacji, w których „przyjaciel” to tak naprawdę ty, nawet nie próbuj z tym fałszywym pretektsem – powiedział trener, unosząc brew.  
  Harry potrząsnął głową.  
 - Nie, nie, to naprawdę przyjaciel. Cóż, nie jestem do końca pewny, czy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… Nie wiem kim jesteśmy, ale wiem, że on jest facetem. I, yh… Myślę… Myślę, że on jest, um, maltretowany. – Jego głos stawał się cichszy i cichszy, gdy zerknął na trenera, aby upewnić się, że ten go na pewno usłyszał.  
  Brwi trenera wyskoczyły w górę.  
 - To bardzo poważne oskarżenie. Jesteś absolutnie pewien?  
  Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową, potem zatrzymał się.  
 - Cóż… Nie mam żadnych solidnych dowodów ani nic. Ale jego tata wygląda, jakby go krzywdził, a on jest cały w siniakach! Nie w takich małych, od gry w piłkę, ale w dużych – ciemnych, pokrywających całe ciało. W miejscach, w których nie skrzywdzisz się grając z szkolną drużyną – ciągnął Harry, desperacko pragnąc zyskać zaufanie trenera w tej kwestii.  
  Zamyślony, ale zmartwiony wyraz twarzy pojawił się u trenera.  
 - Zakładam, że ten chłopiec chodzi do naszej szkoły, tak?  
  Harry skinął głową.  
 - I, ponieważ mówisz tak dużo o piłce nożnej, prawdopodobnie jest w drużynie?  
 - Tak. – Harry mruknął cicho.  
 - Czy to… Czy to Tomlinson? – zapytał trener.  
  Brwi Harry’ego złączyły się, zarówno w szoku, jak i w podejrzliwości.  
 - Skąd pan wie? – zapytał ostrożnie.  
 - Nie trudno to wykryć, gdy jest się trenerem piłki nożnej. Jak uważasz, dlaczego Tomlinson spóźnia się cały czas? – zapytał z drwiną.  
  Harry milczał.  
 - Nie chce przebierać się czy brać wspólnego prysznic, żeby nikt nie zobaczył jego siniaków. Czai się za szkołą, godziny po zakończeniu treningów, żeby nie musieć iść do domu – za tym ogromnym drzewem, wiesz którym?  
  Harry uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby temat dyskusji nie był tak ponury. Dokładnie wiedział za którym; pod tym samym drzewem pieprzył Louisa.  
 - Ale skoro wiedziałeś, że go krzywdzą, dlaczego nie starałeś mu się pomóc? – zapytał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że zbladły mu palce.  
  Wściekłość gotowała się w nim, gorąca i gęsta, i dusząca jego myśli. Jak, kurwa, nauczyciel może po prostu stać i udawać, że nie widzi, że uczeń jest  _maltretowany_?  
 -  _Starałem_ się – Trener zaakcentował słowo. – Próbowałem rozmawiać z wszystkimi – służbami socjalnymi, policją, radą szkoły – i wszyscy mówili, że jeśli Louis nie wyjdzie i nie przyzna, że jest maltretowany albo nie będzie żadnej innej formy dowodu, nie mogą nic zrobić. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, maltretowanie to poważne oskarżenie. Ludzie nie wezmą cię na poważnie bez żadnego twardego dowodu.  
 - Ale… ale… on cierpi! Jest  _bity! –_ bełkotał Harry. – Nie możesz tak tego zostawić!  
 - Rozmawiałem osobiście z Tomlinsonem, próbowałem zmusić go, by się przyznał, ale on nie ustąpił. Nie mogę nic więcej zrobić. Gdybym mógł, wierz mi, zrobiłbym to. Jest moim najlepszym graczem i świetnym chłopakiem. Nie zasługuje na to i oburza mnie myśl, że tak cierpi. Ale dopóki Louis do mnie nie przyjdzie i wyraźnie nie stwierdzi, że jest maltretowany, nie mogę nic zrobić. – Głos trenera był napięty i ściskał ołówek w ręku z taką siłą, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie pęknie.  
 - Porozmawiam z nim dziś rano, zobaczę, czy mogę go otworzyć – zapewnił go Harry.  
 - Nie słyszałeś? – zaszydził trener. – Złamał kostkę, jest dziś chory. Wygląda na to, że wypada z reszty sezonu. Co przypomina mi… Muszę przenieść cię do drugiego naciągu. Ktoś musi zastąpić Louisa. Nie chcę całkowicie wywalać go z drużyny, chociaż, wy dwaj wciąż będziecie mogli pracować razem, jako… chłopcy od wody, tak myślę. Będziesz musiał robić większość rzeczy, które wymagają chodzenia i podnoszenia, ale z czymkolwiek, co może być zrobione podczas siedzenia, Louis może ci pomóc.  
  Harry wydał z siebie zduszony jęk.  
\- Co? Nie! Mam na myśli, dlaczego muszę z nim pracować?  
 - Myślałem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. – Trener zmarszczył brwi.  
 - Nie, ja tylko byłem… zaniepokojony. Widziałem siniaki i się zmartwiłem. – Harry zająknął się. To wszystko wróciło i ugryzło go w tyłek.  
 - Ale siniaki są głównie na jego piersi i biodrach… Jeśli wy dwaj nie jesteście przyjaciółmi, jak podszedłeś na tyle blisko, by widzieć go bez koszulki? Nie pozwoliłby komukolwiek zobaczyć tych siniaków – zauważył trener.  
 _Och, cóż, zobaczmy… Zaniosłem go nieprzytomnego do domu tamtej nocy i rozebrałem go do naga, zanim ubrałem go w pidżamę i zaciągnąłem do łóżka. Prawdziwym cudem jest to, że nie widziałem tych siniaków, kiedy pieprzyłem go pod drzewem – chociaż to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że było ciemno, a on wciąż miał na sobie koszulkę_ , Harry pomyślał z goryczą. Zamiast powiedzieć to wszystko, po prostu wzruszył ramionami i rzekł:  
 - Długa historia.  
  Trener pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w jego twarz, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, aby spróbować zrozumieć sytuację.  
 - No cóż, nie możesz go wciąż nie lubić, skoro przyszedłeś tu, by porozmawiać ze mną i spróbowałeś mu pomóc. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na utratę innych graczy i nie jestem jeszcze gotów, by pozwolić Louisowi odejść z drużny. Im mniej czasu spędza w domu, tym lepiej.  
  Harry przeszukał mózg, w celu znalezienia jakiejś innej wymówki, ale na nic nie wpadł.  
 - Tak… Myślę, że ma pan rację. – Wstał i chwycił torbę z ziemi. – W każdym razie, dzięki za próbę pomocy.  
  - Jeśli możesz przekonać Louisa, żeby się otworzył, wróć i porozmawiaj ze mną. Uwierz, nie ma niczego, czego chciałbym bardziej niż pomóc temu chłopcu i zobaczyć, jak drań, który go krzywdzi, dostaje to, na co zasługuje – powiedział trener głosem szorstkim ze złości na samą myśl o ojcu Louisa.  
  Harry poczuł się nieco lepiej, wiedząc, że trenerowi naprawdę zależało na Louisie, a nie robił tylko to, do czego czuł się zobowiązany.  
 - Tak zrobię. Widzimy się na treningu, trenerze Higgins.  
  Tuż przed tym, jak Harry miał zamknął drzwi, trener odezwał się ponownie, z niepewnym, ale ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
 - Kiedy jesteśmy poza boiskiem, możesz zwracać się do mnie Paul.  
  Harry wywlókł się z biura, mentalnie odtwarzając trasę do domu Louisa ze szkoły. Niech diabli wezmą zajęcia; Harry zamierza spędzić dzień z Louisem.


	12. Chapter 12

   Kiedy Harry zobaczył błyszczącego, czarnego Jeepa zaparkowanego na podjeździe domu Louisa, poczuł bryłę strachu osadzoną głęboko w jego brzuchu. Nie rozważył możliwości, że ojciec Louisa może być w domu i wyobrażenie sobie potencjalnego konfliktu, z którym musiałby się zmierzyć, sprawiło, że był bardzo niespokojny.  
  Krótko rozważał odwrócenie się i ucieczkę tak szybko, jak tylko nogi go poniosą, ale zmusił się do przełknięcia własnego strachu. Jakby nie było, zaszedł już daleko, prawda?  
  Odwaga opuściła go, gdy tylko drżącym palcem nacisnął na dzwonek i rozejrzał się dookoła, by zobaczyć czy mógłby jeszcze skoczyć za najbliższy żywopłot, zanim drzwi by się otworzył. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nawet kroku w kierunku źle zaplanowanej drogi ucieczki, gdy drzwi zaskrzypiały, otwierając się.  
 - Halo?  
  Harry odwrócił się i zamrugał, patrząc na mężczyznę stojącego w drzwiach. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej teraz, gdy był trzeźwy – gładko ogolony i dobrze ubrany, wciśnięty w garnitur, trzymając w jednej ręce teczkę, a w drugiej termos z kawą, a jeśli Harry nie wiedziałby lepiej, pomyślałby, że to kolejny porządny człowiek wychodzący do pracy.  
 - Jest Louis? – zapytał, zaciskając mocno szczękę.  
  Mężczyzna szybko spojrzał na zegarek, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie, która godzina.  
 - Tak, tak, jest na górze, jeszcze śpi. Nie powinieneś byś w szkole?  
 - Właśnie idę. Pomyślałem, że zatrzymam się i zobaczę, jak się ma. Przecież ktoś musi upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział chłodno.  
  Wyraz twarzy pana Tomlinsona załamał się. Westchnął i w zamyśleniu wydął wargi, z dużą ostrożnością dobierając słowa.  
 - Słuchaj, przykro mi z powodu tego, co działo się tamtej nocy. Jak widziałeś, wypiłem nieco za dużo. Nie wiem, co mnie naszło. Poważnie, to… to nie jest typowe. Jak tylko się obudziłem następnego ranka, wziąłem Louisa do szpitala i od tego czasu nie przestałem przepraszać. Wciąż czuję się okropnie, że widziałeś mnie takiego.  
  Harry zmrużył oczy. Słowa mężczyzny wydawały się być zbyt przećwiczone, zbyt formalne, jakby przemawiał tak wiele razy wcześniej.  
 - Tak. Tak, rozumiem. – Harry wymamrotał, chcąc zaśmiać się w twarz mężczyźnie, ale obawiał się, że jeśli rozgniewa pana Tomlinsona, to Louis będzie tym, który będzie cierpiał za jego działania. Pan Tomlinson posłał Harry’emu uśmiech, który nie dosięgnął jego oczu.  
 - Wspaniale. Cieszę się, że rozwiązaliśmy ten bałagan. Potrzebujesz podwózki do szkoły? Mogę cię podrzucić w drodze do pracy.  
  Harry potrząsnął głową.  
 - Pójdę zobaczyć co z Louisem, jeśli to w porządku. Mam na myśli, zobaczyć, czy chce, abym przyniósł mu lekcje czy coś.  
 - Och… er, tak, myślę, że tak będzie dobrze. Jest w tej chwili nieprzytomny, ale możesz go obudzić. Po prostu wejdź, tak? – powiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się i szturchając Harry’ego, schodząc po schodach bez żadnego „do widzenia”.  
  Harry patrzył, jak auto wycofało się z podjazdu i skręciło w dół ulicy, czekając, aż zniknie mu z oczu, zanim obrócił się i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi i ściągając buty. To było nieco dziwne, być zupełnie samemu w obcym domu. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chciał obudzić Louisa – przecież, jeśli był na drodze do wyzdrowienia, potrzebował odpoczynku, prawda? – ale nie miał pomysłu co powinien robić samemu, zanim Louis się obudzi.  
   I nawet wtedy, co do cholery powie, kiedy Louis zejdzie na dół i zobaczy Harry’ego, wylegującego się w swoim salonie? Harry zaczął uświadamiać sobie, jak słabo zaplanował całą tę sprawę.  
  Zamiast zatrzymywać się przy swoich zmartwieniach, zdecydował się rozejrzeć po salonie. Zdjęcia były porozrzucane po całym pokoju, ale im bardziej Harry im się przyglądał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że w większości są to zdjęcia pana Tomlinsona z różnymi mężczyznami i kobietami w profesjonalnych strojach – prawdopodobnie jego współpracowników. Była tylko jedna fotografia, na której był Louis i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic, poza zmarszczeniem nosa, gdy to zobaczył. Wyglądało to jak z jakiejś partii pracy, sądząc po tym, że wszyscy byli ubrani stosunkowo formalnie. Pan Tomlinson jedną ręką obejmował jakąś obcą kobietę, a drugą zarzucił na ramiona Louisa. Louis był ubrany w strasznie sztywno wyglądający garnitur, z kieliszkiem szampana między palcami i smutnym, wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach. To sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się smutno poprzez samo patrzenie na to zdjęcie i przewrócił ramkę fotografią w dół, z grymasem na twarzy.  
  Jednak przez to jego łokieć uderzył w stojącą za nim lampę i odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak z łoskotem upada na ziemię i rozpada się na kilka kawałków. Elektryczne iskry wyleciały z drutu, gdy wtyczka wyrwała się z gniazdka, a żarówka rozbiła się o podłogę.  
 - O cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera – mruknął Harry, patrząc na bałagan na podłodze, nie mając pomysłu co zrobić.  
 - Kto tam? – Głos Louis drżał, ale był zdeterminowany, gdy powtórzył pytanie z góry.  
 - To tylko ja! – zawołał Harry, krzywiąc się.  
  Tak naprawdę nie planował, co zamierza zrobić, gdy tu dotrze, ale zdecydowanie nie było to to, co właśnie zrobił.  
 - Świetnie, to bardzo pomocne. – Louis mruknął sarkastycznie.  
  Harry usłyszał głośne i niezgrabne uderzenie o twarde drewno na piętrze i kuśtykanie na schodach, zanim odwrócił się w stronę salonu. Stopa Louisa była w białym gipsie, a pod pachami sztywno trzymał kule.  
 - Och, to ty.  
 - Tak jak powiedziałem. – Harry spróbował uśmiechnąć się żartobliwie, przesuwając się delikatnie przed rozbite szczątki lampy, starając się je ukryć.  
 - Nie mogę zdecydować się, o co zapytać najpierw; dlaczego tu jesteś albo dlaczego zbiłeś moją lampę – powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi.  
 - Polecam to pierwsze. – Harry odezwał się trącając palcem pękniętą żarówkę pod kanapę.  
  Louis nieco stracił równowagę, chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie, usiłując utrzymać w górze jedną nogę. Zablokował kulę, powstrzymując się od uderzenia w ścianę.  
 - Dobrze, zatem słucham.  
  Harry otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnego rozsądnego wytłumaczenia, nic rozsądnego, czego mógłby użyć jako pretekst. Nie mógł po prostu przyjść i powiedzieć:  _Wiem, że jesteś maltretowany i chcę, żebyś przestał to ukrywać_ , prawda?  
 - Er… właściwie porozmawiajmy o lampie – zaproponował.  
 - Należała do mojej prababci – powiedział Louis głosem wypranym z emocji.  
 - Och, zatem przypuszczam, że i tak jest to czas, żeby kupić nową – zażartował Harry.  
  Louis uniósł brew, niewzruszony.  
 - Jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego włamałeś się do mojego domu i zniszczyłeś lampę mojej prababci?  
 - Po pierwsze, nie włamałem się do twojego domu. Twój tata mnie wpuścił – zaprotestował Harry, zakładając ręce na piersi i wysunął z oburzeniem brodę.  
 - Dlaczego w ogóle tu jesteś? – mruknął Louis, krzywiąc się i obracając się, by pokuśtykać do kuchni.  
  Harry podążył za nim, starając się ignorować mały atak paniki, który miał, gdy jedna z kul Louisa wpadła na jedno z kuchennych krzeseł.  
 - Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś, abym przyniósł ci lekcje. Wiesz, ponieważ nie będzie cię w szkole. – Umysł Harry’ego zaczął wirować, starając się znaleźć sposób, aby włączyć to kłamstwo w wymówkę, by zostać wystarczająco długo, by wyciągnąć informacje z Louisa – coś, co mógłby użyć, by pomóc mu uciec od jego ojca.  
 - Skąd wiesz, że nie będzie mnie dziś w szkole? – Louis złapał jabłko i ugryzł, żując je powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego.  
  Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Nie podobało mu się to. Normalnie z łatwością mógł odczytywać emocje Louisa – nawet wtedy, kiedy powracał do nieśmiałości i chował się w swojej skorupie, przynajmniej Harry wiedział, jak namówić Louisa do wyjścia (przyznaje, przez większość czasu „namawianie” kończyło się różnymi aktami seksualnymi). Ale teraz Louis był całkowicie nieczytelny. Nawet jego ton, jego twarz starannie przybrana w wyrazie, który nie pokazywał nic poza podejrzliwością.  
  Harry zamrugał kilka razy.  
 - Okej, w porządku. Trener powiedział mi, że jesteś chory i chciałem sprawdzić, jak się trzymasz.  
  Louis ponownie ugryzł jabłko i przeżuł, a jego ruchy były nieznośnie wolne, zanim w końcu głośno przełknął.  
 - Czuję się dobrze. Teraz możesz wyjść.  
 - Louis, spójrz, przykro mi z powodu… – zaczął Harry.  
 - Z jakiego powodu? Dlatego, że nazwałeś mnie dziwką? Dlatego, że obwiniałeś mnie o wszystkie swoje problemy? Dlatego, że pieprzyłeś mnie, a potem nagle traktowałeś mnie jak szumowinę –  _dwa razy_? – Louis przerwał mu, a jego głos był głośny, ale niepewny. Palce drżały, obejmując jabłko, które nadal ściskał mocno w dłoni.  
  Harry odchrząknął cicho, patrząc Louisowi prosto w oczy.  
 - Tak, za to. Za to wszystko.  
  Poczuł, jak jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić, ponieważ,  _cholera_ , kiedy naprawdę spojrzał na to z perspektywy Louisa, uświadomił sobie, jak bezwzględnym był kutasem.  
  Louis patrzył na Harry’ego przez kilka minut, zaciskając szczęki, a jego paznokcie wbiły się w czerwoną skórkę jabłka. Po najdłuższych dwóch minutach i czterech sekundach w życiu Harry’ego (nie, żeby liczył), Louis z powrotem opadł na blat z westchnieniem.  
 - Jesteś taką ciotą. – Po krótkim milczeniu, posłał mu łagodne spojrzenie, zerkając na niego przez gęste rzęsy. – Chcesz się tu obijać przez resztę dnia?  
  Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie ulgi w żołądku i przez ułamek sekundy chciał rzucić się na szyję Louisa, ponieważ w końcu wyglądało na to, ze rzeczy wróciły do normalności – cóż,  w każdym razie tak blisko „normalności”, jak kiedykolwiek byli.  
\- Tak. Tak, bardzo bym chciał.


	13. Chapter 13

   - Jeśli masz zamiar tutaj zostać, będziesz musiał mi trochę pomóc – powiedział Louis, wskazując w dół na gips przylegający do jego łydki.  
  Harry zamrugał kilka razy.  
 - Er, tak. Okej.  
 - Przede wszystkim zrób mi śniadanie. – Louis przerwał na chwilę, dodając szybko: - Proszę.  
 Harry zaśmiał się, wciąż zaskoczony brakiem pojedynczej agresywnej kości* w ciele Louisa.  
 - Co chcesz?  
  Louis wydawał się nieco zaskoczony faktem, że Harry zgodził się tak szybko.  
 - Uh… cokolwiek, co możesz razem połączyć – wymamrotał, a jego tymczasowa fala asertywności umknęła, gdy podciągnął się, by usiąść na blacie kuchennym.  
 - Myślę, że siedzenie na blacie zalicza się do naruszenia zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa – dokuczył mu Harry, dostrzegając chleb na lodówce i decydując się zrobić Louisowi jajka i francuskie tosty.  
 - Och, zamknij się – burknął Louis, tak trzymając kulę, że uderzył nią w nogę Harry’ego. Ten udał, że się potyka i upadł na ziemię, przyciągając kolano do klatki piersiowej.  
 - Cholera, moja noga! O  _kurwa!_  – Wykrzywił się, kołysząc się na płytkach.  
  Z twarzy Louisa odpłynęły wszelkie kolory, a szczęka opadła, widząc co narobił.  
 - Wszystko w porządku? Tak mi przykro! Potrzebujesz pomocy? – bełkotał, grzebiąc niezdarnie, by złapać swoje kule. Właśnie miał spróbować i zejść z blatu, kiedy Harry usiadł i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
 - Twoja troska jest wzruszająca – powiedział z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, wstając i podchodząc do lodówki, aby wyciągnąć karton z jajkami.  
  Louis wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem przez kilka sekund, zanim pozwolił kulom spaść na podłogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
 - Jesteś kutasem, wiesz o tym?  
 - Hej, ja tylko chciałem się upewnić, że ci zależy, jeśli coś by mi się stało – wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami.  
  Sięgnął w głąb szafki, szukając dużej miski i patelni.  
 - Potrzebujesz pomocy w znalezieniu czegoś? – spytał Louis, głosem zbyt zadowolonym z siebie, gdy patrzył, jak Harry przeszukiwał niemal każdą szafkę w kuchni.  
  Harry skrzywił się na ton Louisa.  
 - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu improwizuję – powiedział, wyciągając dwa srebrne głębokie garnki i decydując się na zastosowanie jednego jako miski, a drugiego jako patelni. To nie było idealne, ale nie chciał prosić Louisa o pomoc, kiedy brzmiał na tak zadowolonego z siebie.  
 - Nawet nie zapytasz gdzie co jest? Jesteś takim  _facetem_  . – Louis drażnił go lekko.  
 - Tak, ostatnim razem, jak sprawdzałem, miałem te części. Jestem całkiem pewien, że możesz wypowiedzieć się za mnie. – Harry wycedził sarkastycznie, polując w spiżarni i zbierając wszystkie przyprawy, których potrzebował.  
   Louis obserwował pracę Harry'ego w zaciekawionym milczeniu przez kilka chwil, jego oczy podążały za każdym ruchem wyższego chłopca. Harry udawał, że tego nie widzi, gdy wbijał jajka do jednego garnka i umieścił go na kuchence, zapalając ogień i dorzucając do środka łyżkę masła.  
 - Powinienem się martwić? Nie zamierzasz mnie otruć ani nic, prawda? – zapytał Louis, podnosząc słoik z cynamonem i wąchając go.  
 - Hej, ty jesteś tym, który kazał mi przygotować śniadanie! – Harry oskarżycielsko machnął trzepaczką w kierunku Louisa.  
 - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – powiedział Louis, a po chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął cynamon. – Wyzywam cię, byś zjadł łyżeczkę tego.  
  Harry prychnął, wyłuskując słoiczek z palców Louisa.  
 - A ty myślałeś, ze chciałem cię otruć – mruknął, z powrotem zakręcając zakrętkę i oddając słoik w ręce Louisa.  
  Louis wzruszył ramionami i zgarnął słoik z gałką muszkatołową i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko przewrócić oczami. Był jak pięcioletni dzieciak, który chciał dotknąć i spróbować wszystkiego, co wpadło mu w ręce. Harry nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale to było jakby…  _urocze.  
_   Harry’emu zajęło dwadzieścia minut przygotowanie śniadania dla Louisa (zajęłoby piętnaście, gdyby Louis bez przerwy nie pytał się „co to jest?”, „myślę, że to się pali” i „mogę pomieszać?” – nawet świecił się z radości, gdy Harry skinął głową i podał mu trzepaczkę) i choć Harry nie chciał wydawać się zbyt pewny siebie, był całkiem zadowolony z wyniku. Idealnie przeciął francuskie tosty w trójkąty, a jajka miały odpowiedni, maślano-żółty kolor. Nawet poszedł tak daleko, że pokroił kawałek banana i truskawek na tosty.  
 - Nie zamierzasz ułożyć z owoców uśmiechniętej buźki? – żachnął się Louis.  
  Harry’emu zajęło minutę uświadomienie sobie, że Louis żartuje.  
 - Nie ma za co – powiedział sarkastycznie, gdy Louis pokuśtykał do śniadania, siadając na stołku.  
 - Staraj się utrzymać tę postawę, a odzwierciedli się to w twoim napiwku – dokuczył Louis, odcinając róg chleba i starannie zgarniając kilka kawałków owoców, zanim podniósł widelec do ust. Żuł przez kilka sekund, zanim jego twarz rozjaśniła się  i skinął głową. – Mfm! Bardzo dobre! – powiedział, starając się mówić z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.  
  Harry wypuścił oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymuje i zagryzł wargi, aby powstrzymać się przed uśmiechaniem jak idiota.  
 - Tak, cóż… – wymamrotał niepewnie, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami.  
 - 10 na 10, złota gwiazda, polecam – powiedział chaotycznie Louis, z zadowoleniem przełykając, a Harry zdecydowanie nie zauważył sposobu, w jaki jego jabłko Adama poruszało się kusząco, gdy to zrobił. – Czy wystarczająco połechtałem twoje ego?  
  Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Po prostu zamknij się i jedz – mruknął, starając się ukryć fakt, że w środku całkowicie promieniał z dumy.  
  Louis szczęśliwie się zobowiązał i następne kilka chwil milczeli, poza sporadycznym skrobaniem widelca po talerzu. Harry nie chciał stać tam i patrzyć, jak Louis je, ale naprawdę nie wiedział, co innego mógłby robić, więc niezręcznie patrzył na swoje nogi i czubkiem palca przesuwał po płytkach.  
 - Harry, mogę cię o coś zapytać? – spytał cicho Louis, przerywając pomiędzy kęsami jajecznicy.  
  Harry chciał wskazać, że Louis właśnie to  _zrobił_ , ale gdy uświadomił sobie, że ryzykowałby brzmieniem jak czyjś kiepski tata, szybko odgonił ten pomysł. Poza tym, wyraz na twarzy Louisa, taki nieznaczny i nieśmiały, powiedział mu, że to nie czas na takie gówniane żarty.  
 - Er, tak, jasne.  
 - Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie o mnie? – zapytał Louis.  
  Jego oczy rozszerzyły się trochę po tym, jak skończył mówić, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział i wziął długi łyk soku pomarańczowego, jakby chciał dać sobie pretekst, by nie mówić.  
 - Dlaczego przyjąłeś mnie z powrotem? – wymamrotał Harry.  
  Louis potrząsł głową, prawie dławiąc się sokiem pomarańczowym.  
 - Nie, nie dawaj mi tych głęboko poetyckich „pytanie-za-pytanie” bzdur. Chcę odpowiedzi.  
  Harry starał się znaleźć coś do powiedzenia – prawdę lub po prostu to, co Louis chciał usłyszeć – ale nie mógł myśleć o niczym.  
 - Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu.  
  Louisowi nieco zrzedła mina, ale szybko zadał inne pytanie.  
 - Dobra, zatem zacznijmy od najprostszego pytania i wypracujemy sobie dalszą drogę.  
 - Czekaj, to znaczy, że masz  _więcej_  pytań? – wykrztusił Harry.  
   Louis skinął głową i wyciągnął kawałek banana pokrytego syropem klonowym na jego francuskich tostach, zanim wpakował go do buzi, odruchowo oblizując palce z syropu (i Harry na pewno nie czuje, jak jego dżinsy robią się niekomfortowo ciasne na ten widok).  
 - Więc, mam tu jedno, dość proste. Lubisz mnie? Chociaż trochę?  
  Harry zamrugał.  
 - Lubię cię… jak dokładnie?  
 - W każdy sposób, platonicznie lub nie.  
 - Um… pewnie – zaoferował Harry.  
  Louis przewrócił oczami.  
 - Jak przekonująco – powiedział matowym głosem. – Więc, kolejne pytanie. Czy chodzisz do wszystkich ludzi, których lubisz i nazywasz ich dziwkami i wszystko pieprzącymi kurwami?  
 - Hej! Nigdy nie nazwałem cię wszystko pieprzącą kurwą! – zaprotestował Harry.  
  Louis znacząco uniósł brew w odpowiedzi.  
 - Poza tym, myślałem, że te pytania na początku miały być łatwe – dodał sfrustrowany.  
 - Zawsze możemy wrócić do oczywistego pytania: dlaczego tu jesteś – powiedział Louis.  
  Harry pochylił się, by zgarnąć truskawkę z talerza Louisa, krzywiąc się, gdy Louis uderzył jego dłoń widelcem.  
\- Myślałem, że już to omówiliśmy – powiedział, sprawdzając dłoń w poszukiwaniu śladów przebicia.  
  Nic nie znalazł, ale wciąż czuł potrzebę przyciągnięcia ręki do piersi w ochronnym geście.     
 - Tak, powiedziałeś mi, że trener powiedział, że nie będzie mnie dzisiaj, a ty po prostu chciałeś mnie sprawdzić. Ale gdzie była ta sympatia w ten weekend? Wiedziałeś, że złamałem kostkę, ale zamiast przyjść wcześniej, czekałeś do dzisiaj i uciekłeś z lekcji, by się tu pojawić. Poza tym, dlaczego w ogóle gadałeś o mnie z trenerem dziś rano? Nie mieliśmy dzisiaj nawet treningu – powiedział Louis i Harry zastanawiał się, czy myślał o tej liście wcześniej, gdy rozmawiali w salonie.  
  Harry skrzywił się i przebiegł placami przez włosy, desperacko szukając jakiegoś kłamstwa, które nigdy by do niego nie przyszło.  
 - Po prostu martwiłem się o ciebie.  
 - Proszę cię – zaszydził Louis. – To tylko złamana kostka – mruknął.  
  Harry potrząsnął głową.  
 - Nie, nie o twoją stopę – powiedział, a Louis zrobił się jeszcze bardziej ponury. – Wiem o twoim… wiem o twoim ojcu.  
 - Co z nim? – zapytał Louis, naciskając widelcem na truskawkę na swoim talerzu nieco zbyt mocno.  
  Harry zauważył sposób, w jaki całego jego ciało spięło się ochronnie i zmarszczył brwi.  
 - Wiem, że on… że cię krzywdzi.  
 - To śmieszne – prychnął Louis.  
 - Jesteś pokryty w pieprzonych siniakach. Widziałem je tamtej nocy, kiedy przyprowadziłem cię do domu. Są wszędzie.  
 - Dlaczego w ogóle zmieniałeś moje ubrania? – warknął Louis, odrzucając widelec. Uderzył głośno o krawędź talerza i Harry się skrzywił.  
 - Byłeś ubrudzony ponczem, kompletnie zalany i miałeś złamaną kostkę. Przynajmniej mogłem cię nieco oczyścić – powiedział Harry.  
 - Nie, przynajmniej mogłeś nie robić nic. Dlaczego nie mogłeś trzymać się z dala od tego? – Ton Louisa był teraz bardziej miękki i Harry prawie zastanawiał się, czy mówi do siebie.  
 - Chcę tylko pomóc – powiedział Harry po chwili ciszy.  
  Louis potrząsnął głową.  
 - To jest zbyt skomplikowane. Ludzie zawsze mają ten pomysł o maltretowaniu, jakby to było takie łatwe, po prostu wstać i odejść. Nie rozumieją tego.  
 - Więc wyjaśnij mi, proszę! – Ręka Harry’ego uniosła się, by złapać dłoń Louisa w swoją, ale powstrzymał się.  
  Louis myślał przez chwilę.  
 - Jeśli to zrobię, odpowiesz na wszystkie moje pytania szczerze i dobrowolnie? – zapytał.  
  Harry zamarł. Pytania Louisa okazały się wcześniej nie być łatwe w odpowiedzi i wątpił, że mógłby skłamać na każde pytanie, jakie Louis miał na myśli, ale zdecydował się przejść przez ten most, kiedy tu przyszedł.  
 - Tak, obiecuję.  
  Louis westchnął i zeskoczył z barowego stołka, podpierając się na kulach.  
 - Sprzątnij ze stołu i spotkajmy się w salonie. Mam ci coś do pokazania.

 

*użyto słowa „bone”, co może oznaczać zarówno „kość”, jak i „penis”.


	14. Chapter 14

   Harry rzucił się, by uprzątnąć stół, upuszczając talerz do zlewu tak nagle, że spodziewał się, że rozbije się podczas uderzenia. W międzyczasie wszystko sprzątnął i ruszył z powrotem do salonu, gdzie Louis siedział na kanapie, z dużą, oprawioną w skórę książką na kolanach.  
 - Co to? – spytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.  
  Louis machinalnie przycisnął zniszczoną książkę do piersi.  
 - Album – odpowiedział, palcami głaszcząc gruby grzbiet. – Moja mama mi go dała.  
 - Och, tak, gdzie twoja mama? – zapytał, szybko tego żałując.  
  Co, jeśli jego mama zmarła czy coś? Czy właśnie nie sypnął solą na rany? Louis nie wydawał się być zbyt wzburzony tym pytaniem.  
 - Wszystko jest częścią historii. Usiądź – powiedział, poklepując poduszkę koło siebie.  
  Harry posłusznie opadł na kanapę, przysuwając się bliżej Louisa i zerkając przez jego ramię, by zobaczyć okładkę albumu. Louis pachniał naprawdę ładnie – uspokajająca mieszanka orzeźwiającego żelu pod prysznic i pikantnej wody po goleniu oraz trochę czegoś, co było po prostu Louisem. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale szybko zorientował się, że za każdym razem, kiedy był blisko Louisa, było to zaraz po tym, jak Louis był cały spocony po treningu (i seksie, choć osobiście Harry’emu podobał się zapach seksu, tak czy inaczej).  
  Louis otworzył okładkę książki i przerzucił kilka stron ze zdjęciami dzieci. Harry przyłapał się, że uśmiecha się na widok niektórych z nich, choć Louis przerzucał strony tak szybko, że trudno było mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. Zatrzymał się w połowie książki i wskazał na zdjęcie samego siebie – Harry zauważył, że wyglądał na jakieś jedenaście lub dwanaście lat – i dwóch małych dziewczynek.  
 - To dwie z moich sióstr, Lottie i Fizzy. To zdjęcie zostało zrobione zaraz przed tym, zanim urodziły się bliźniaczki, tak myślę – mruknął Louis, wskazując na każdą z dziewczyn, gdy wypowiadał jej imię.  
 - Nie wiedziałem, że masz siostry – powiedział Harry, jeszcze raz patrząc na różne oprawiona zdjęcia w pokoju i starając się znaleźć takie, które mógł przegapić – jakieś z którąś z sióstr Louisa.  
 - Technicznie są moimi przybranymi siostrami. Moi rodzice rozstali się, a moja mama ponownie wyszła za mąż po moim urodzeniu. Po tym, moja mama i mój ojczym mieli czwórkę dzieci – Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe – odpowiedział Louis, przeglądając książkę.  
  Po zaledwie kilku następnych stronach było kilka zdjęć dwóch noworodków owiniętych w różowe koce i Harry założył, że są to bliźnięta, które Louis wymienił wcześniej.  
  Louis wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach przez kilka chwil, gdy powoli przekładał strony, uśmiechając się smutno na widok swojej rodziny, razem i uśmiechniętej. Harry zostawił go w spokoju, wiedząc, że to nie miejsce, by skłonić Louisa do większej ilości informacji – w każdym razie nie teraz.  
  Louis otrząsnął się z zadumy, widząc fotografię samego siebie (Harry domyślił się, że miał około czternastu lat, choć nie był pewien) stojącego z całą rodziną na podjeździe, z kilkoma bagażami opartymi o poobijany samochód.  
 - Ale to było trudne dla mojej mamy, wychować piątkę dzieciaków. Mój ojczym próbował pomóc, ale to było trudne; pieniędzy było tak mało, że oboje potrzebowali pracować tak wiele godzin, jak tylko mogli, ale nie było ich, by się nami zajmować. Więc zdecydowałem się przenieść do Londynu i mieszkać z moim tatą, aby ułatwić to wszystko mojej mamie i dziewczynom – powiedział Louis, a jego głos i dolna warga drżała niebezpiecznie.  
  Zamrugał gwałtownie, jakby walcząc z łzami i Harry nie przegapił wilgoci na jego długich rzęsach, gdy trzepotały.  
 - Louis… – Harry wymamrotał, nieśmiało owijając ramię wokół talii Louisa i przyciągając mniejszego chłopaka do swojego boku. Louis odwrócił się i ukrył twarz w piersi Harry’ego i ten czuł jego oddech, gorący i drżący, gdy przesiąkał na jego skórę przez koszulkę.  
  Obydwaj milczeli przez chwilę, całkowicie zadowoleni z siedzenia i przytulania się do siebie, i Harry nie pozwolił sobie myśleć, jak wiele linii przekroczyli. Louis potrzebował kogoś, kto go utrzyma, a Harry potrzebował go trzymać. To było paliło jego skórę, ale ból był zadowalający, gdy miał obok Louisa – dotykając go, sprawiając, że się śmiał, próbując zdobyć jego uwagę.  
  Kiedy Louis w końcu przemówił, jego głos był zachrypnięty.  
 - To nie jest wielka sprawa, naprawdę. Tak jest lepiej; w każdym razie niedługo będę na uczelni, prawda?  
 - Nie wystarczająco szybko. Nadal utkniesz tu na kolejny  _rok_ , Lou. Jestem pewien, ze gdybyś powiedział swojej mamie, co twój tata robi, ona…  
 - Od razu sprowadzi mnie do domu i upewni się, że mój ojciec nigdy więcej nie znajdzie się w pobliżu mnie – dokończył ponurym głosem.  
 - Dokładnie – powiedział Harry, zdziwiony.  
  Louis oczywiście wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby starał się uzyskać pomoc, więc dlaczego wciąż ukrywał to przed swoją mamą?  
 - To jest dokładnie to, czego nie chcę. Nie chcę, żeby moja mama się dowiedziała, ponieważ wiem, że będzie się obwiniać – powie sobie, że nie powinna mnie tu puszczać lub że powinna widzieć znaki, lub znajdzie jaką inną gównianą wymówkę, ponieważ to jest to, co robi; próbuje wziąć na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, gdy tylko coś idzie nie tak. Nie chcę, żeby czuła się za to winna. Poza tym, jeśli zostanę z tatą, on zapłaci za moją naukę. Moją  mamę nie stać na to, by wysłać mnie do szkoły, a ja nie mam nigdzie  _w pobliżu_ wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby zapłacić z własnej ręki. Muszę iść do szkoły, by dostać dobrą pracę i pomóc płacić za edukację dziewczynek, kiedy będą wystarczająco duże – powiedział chaotycznie, a słowa wychodziły z jego ust zbyt łatwo, jakby spędził rok, kompletując tę listę.  
  Harry jęknął i pokręcił głową. Mocniej zacisnął palce na ramionach Louisa, przyciągając go tak, że patrzył prosto w jego oczy.  
 - Nie, nie musisz. Wiem, że to trudne, patrzeć na zmagania swojej rodziny i wiem, że kochasz ją bardziej niż cokolwiek i chcesz im pomóc, ale nie możesz sobie tego robić.  
\- Nie jest tak źle, jak myślisz. On jest tylko zły, kiedy jest pijany. Kiedy wytrzeźwieje, czuje się naprawdę winny i przeprasza – powiedział Louis, starając się zrzucić ręce Harry’ego i uniknąć jego wzroku, ale Harry trzymał go w pewnym uścisku.  
 - A jak często pije? – zapytał cicho Harry.  
 - Po prostu… raz na jakiś czas. – Louis skrzywił się.  
 -  _Louis_  – ostrzegł go Harry.  
  Louis westchnął i zacisnął oczy z żalem.  
 - Każdej nocy – przyznał cicho.  
  Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w pierś, a powietrze ucieka z płuc przy ostrym wydechu. Chciał coś powiedzieć, chciał znaleźć słowa, by naprawić te rzeczy, ale wszystko, co zdołał zrobić, to szepnąć cicho „ _Och, Lou_ ”, gdy jego ręce zaczęły kreślić kojące wzory na plecach Louisa.  
  Louis wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.  
 - Wszystko ze mną dobrze, w porządku? – powiedział, starając się wymusić uśmiech na twarzy.  
 - Wiesz, istnieje wiele opcji dla ludzi, którzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na opłacanie szkoły na własną rękę; stypendia, pożyczki studenckie… Mogą pomóc tobie i twoim siostrom – powiedział Harry, a następnie po chwili namysłu dodał: - To nie należy do ciebie, by zajmować się wszystkimi.  
  Louis potrząsnął głową.  
 - Ale… – zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.  
 - To nie twoja odpowiedzialność – powtórzył. – Jesteś winien sobie tego, by spróbować i być szczęśliwym. Co, jeśli twoja mama dowie się o tym? Jak myślisz, jak strasznie będzie się czuć, kiedy się dowie, że jednym z głównym powodów, dla których z nią nie rozmawiałeś, było to, że nie chciałeś jej martwić? Nie sądzisz, że będzie to gorsze niż poczucie winy?  
  Louis zamilkł na chwilę.  
 - Tak… tak myślę.  
 - Po prostu… Po prostu porozmawiaj z trenerem. Proszę? Obiecuję ci, ludzie postarają się pomóc tobie i twojej rodzinie. Nie musisz rezygnować z wszystkiego, by inni byli szczęśliwi – naciskał Harry łagodnym głosem.  
  Czuł, że Louis rozmyślał teraz nad tym, starając się zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście zasłużył na to, aby spróbować i być szczęśliwym i Harry był przerażony możliwością powiedzenia czegoś złego i ponownego wepchnięcia Louisa do jego skorupy.  
 - Nie wiem. Co, jeśli rzeczy się spierdolą? Co, jeśli jeszcze bardziej wszystko zepsuję? – mruknął.  
 - Bycie szczęśliwym niczego nie spieprzy – obiecał Harry. – Proszę,  _proszę_  zrób to, Lou.  
  Louis zerknął na Harry’ego nerwowo spod gęstych rzęs, oceniając jego minę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy Harry był szczery.  
 - Okej… tak, pomyślę o tym – powiedział, kiwając głową, ale zakłopotany uśmiech na jego twarzy pokazał, że nie tylko tak mówił –  _faktycznie_  to rozważał.  
  Harry zorientował się, że wpatruje się w usta Louisa, gdy te rozciągnęły się w idealnym uśmiechu, podziwiając sposób, w jaki jego oczy marszczyły się w kącikach i jego nos też nieco się marszczył. Pochylił się do przodu, z ręką na zagłębiu w dolnej części pleców Louisa, delikatnie przyciągając go bliżej, powolnie złączając ich usta. Czuł, jak klatka Louisa unosi się i opada niepewnie, a jego oddech uwiązł w gardle, widząc sposób, w jaki jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, zanim zamknął je i Harry także opuścił powieki, zanim ich usta zderzyły się ze sobą.  
  To było delikatne i niepewne; początkowe, nerwowe złączanie ust w pieszczocie. Usta Louisa były miękkie i małe pod wargami Harry’ego, wciąż smakujące bananami i syropem i Harry był świadom wszystkich tych miejsc, gdzie jego ciało naciskało na Louisa; od sposobu, w jaki jego rzęsy łaskotały policzki Harry’ego do sposobu, w jaki jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, jakby myślał, że Harry pomoże odpłynąć, jeśli go puści.  
  Po kilku chwilach (albo, jak pomyślał Harry, po nieskończoności), Louis zaczął powoli się odsuwać. Harry starał się utrzymać usta na Louisie, pochylony do przodu, aby przedłużyć pocałunek, chociażby na kilka sekund.  
  Kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły i Harry otworzył oczy, policzki Louisa miały lekki odcień róży i przygryzał dolną wargę, w marnej próbie powstrzymania uśmiechu.  
 - Okej, teraz moja kolej.  
 - Co? – zapytał Harry, bo jego umysł wciąż działał mgliście. Miał nadzieję, że Louis miał na myśli kolejny pocałunek.  
  Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a jego nagła zmiana nastroju sprawiła, że Harry powrócił do rzeczywistości.  
 - Teraz moja kolej, by zadawać pytania.


	15. Chapter 15

  Harry skrzywił się i przełknął nerwowo, a jego mięśnie natychmiast się napięły.  
 - W porządku, skończmy z tym – wymamrotał, a jego dłonie były gorące od nerwowego potu.  
  Louis zamilkł na chwilę efektownie z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, stukając palcem w brodę, gdy próbował wybrać pytanie.  
 - Ulubiony film?  
  Harry zamrugał.  
 - Co?  
  Pewnie coś źle usłyszał; z wszystkich pytań w umyśle Louisa, nie mogło być możliwe, aby to było najpilniejsze.  
 -  _Ulubiony… film_  – powtórzył powoli, starannie wymawiając każdą sylabę z drwiącym wyrazem twarzy.  
  Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Er… Titanic, jak sądzę – powiedział niepewnie, a jego umysł działał szybko, by dowiedzieć się, do czego to zmierza.  
 - Poważnie? – Louis uniósł brew.  
 - Cóż, mam na myśli… Również bardzo lubię Pamiętnik – zaoferował.  
 -  _Titanic_  i  _Pamiętnik_. – Louis zauważył głośno z uśmieszkiem. – A ty myślałeś, że jesteś hetero.  
 - Jestem… – Harry przyłapał się na krótko przed dokończeniem zdania.  
  Nie musiał bronić się tutaj; jeśli Louis znalazł odwagę by mówić o swoim maltretującym ojcu, Harry pewnie powinien mieć jaja, by przyznać się, że nie był pewien co do swojej seksualności.  
 - Jestem zdezorientowany – dokończył.  
  Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z tego, że Harry przynajmniej uznał kwestię swojej seksualności, a nie tylko ignorował problem.  
 - Cóż, mam Pamiętnik na Blu-Rayu, jeśli chcesz zostać i obejrzeć ze mną.  
 - Myślałem, że masz do mnie kilka innych pytań – powiedział Harry, zdziwiony.  
 - Och, uwierz mi, mam – powiedział Louis z pewnością kiwając głową, bezpiecznie umieszczając kule pod ramionami, zanim pokuśtykał do telewizora, grzebiąc w rzędach płyt DVD. – Potrzebuję kilka minut, aby je przemyśleć, żebym niczego nie zapomniał. – Wyjął Pamiętnik, trzymając go z triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
 - Och,  _wspaniale_. – Harry jęknął z sarkazmem.  
 - Myślę, że w kuchni są jakieś chipsy – zaszczebiotał Louis, zabierając się do odtworzenia filmu.  
 - Dopiero co zrobiłem ci śniadanie! – zauważył zdziwiony Harry.  
 - I było  _pyszne_ , ale dorastający chłopcy potrzebują po porannej przekąski – powiedział Louis, zerkając przez ramię, aby posłać Harry’emu bezczelny  uśmiech i, cholera jasna, Harry nie mógł powiedzieć „nie”. Wstał i ruszył w stronę kuchni, grzebiąc w szafkach, zanim znalazł zapas chipsów. Nie był pewien, który smak Louis preferuje, więc naturalnie postanowił wziąć całe naręcze każdego smaku. Rzeczy, które zrobiłby dla tego chłopaka…

-x-

   
  Harry spędził resztę dnia na krawędzi. Po tym, jak skończyli oglądać Pamiętnik, Louis zdecydował się puścić Grease – mimo, że spowodowało to, że on i Harry kłócili się o to, czy było to w porządku, czy nie, że Sandy zmieniła w sobie wszystko, by uszczęśliwić Danny’ego, a ta dyskusja pożarła dobrą część popołudnia.  Harry ciągle czekał, aż Louis zada bezkompromisowe pytanie, ale on nigdy tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego wstrzymywał film co pięć minut, aby zadać losowe, łatwe pytania („Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?”, „Kiedy masz urodziny?”, „Jaki jest twój ulubiony zespół?” i tak dalej) i mimo, że Louis całkowicie przerywał film i rozpraszał go, Harry’emu podobało się to. Może chodziło o sposób, w jaki Louis promieniał za każdym razem, kiedy Harry odpowiadał na pytanie, posyłając mu zadowolony uśmiech, zanim odwracał się do ekranu i po naciśnięciu „ _play_ ” na pilocie, przytulał się do piersi Harry’ego tylko po to, by wstrzymać film kilka minut później.  
  To było stosunkowo spokojne popołudnie, dopóki ojciec Louisa nie wrócił do domu wcześniej i Louis musiał wypuścić Harry’ego tylnymi drzwiami, choć jego próba ukradkowego wymknięcia się Harry’ego przez dom była zepsuta przez niewygodne kule, które go spowolniły.  
  Harry nie chciał zostawiać Louisa samego z jego tatą, nie wyszedł, zanim nie podał mu swojego numeru telefonu i wymusił na nim obietnicę, by zadzwonił do niego, jeśli coś się stanie.  
 - Tak, w porządku, zadzwonię do ciebie, jeśli będę cię potrzebował – obiecał Louis, pochylając się, by wycisnąć szybki pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego. – Teraz uciekaj! – syknął, trzaskając tylnymi drzwiami by je zamknąć, gdy Harry usłyszał jak frontowe drzwi się otwierają.  
  Harry przesuwał się przy ścianie domu i wymknął się tylną bramą, upewniając się, że ominie każde okno, gdy wybiegł na jezdnię i pognał w dół ulicy, nie zwalniając, dopóki nie był przecznicę dalej. Wciąż czuł usta Louisa na swoim policzku i odruchowo podniósł rękę, by nacisnąć palcami na to miejsce. Irytująco duży uśmiech wtargnął na jego policzki, nie opuszczając jego twarzy, zanim nie pokonał całej drogi do domu.  
 - Och, Harry, jesteś! Zaczynałam się martwić – powiedziała mama Harry’ego, Anne, kiedy wszedł do kuchni.  
 - Przepraszam, coś mnie zatrzymało. Co na kolację? – powiedział Harry, sprawdzając szybko telefon, by upewnić się, że Louis nie dzwonił.  
 - Lasagna i sałatka Cezara. Wyjmiesz dla mnie parmezan z lodówki? – spytała Anne, dolewając nieco oliwy do sałaty, którą przygotowywała.  
  Harry skinął głową, zgarniając telefon z kieszeni i ponownie go sprawdzając. Może powinien włączyć dzwonek – tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nie przegapi połączenia. Otworzył drzwiczki i schwycił shaker, wypełniony serem, włączając dzwonek.  
 - Proszę, mamo – wymamrotał, stawiając pojemnik na ladzie i niechętnie odkładając telefon do kieszeni.  
 - Um, kochanie… to ketchup. – Wskazała Anne, trzymając butelkę z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  Harry skrzywił się.  
 - Ups. Przepraszam, odłożę to – wymamrotał, chwytając pojemnik i wracając do lodówki.  
 - Myślisz o czymś? – powiedziała Anne z uśmiechem, gdy Harry wrócił z właściwym składnikiem.  
 - Dlaczego tak mówisz? – zapytał Harry, choć brzmiało to nieco zbyt defensywnie, aby uniknąć podejrzeń.  
 - Och, nie wiem, może dlatego, że jesteś bardzo rozkojarzony, nie możesz przestać sprawdzać swojego telefonu i cały czas się uśmiechasz – zauważyła Anne. Przerwała na moment, obserwując wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, zanim szybko dodała: - I  _rumienisz się_!  
  Harry starał się wzruszyć nonszalancko ramionami, ale jego usta z powrotem wygięły się w ten sam uśmiech, z którym walczył przez resztę dnia, skutecznie zdmuchując jego przykrywkę.  
 - Lasagna ładnie pachnie – powiedział.  
 - No dalej, kim jest ta osoba, która tak cię wkurzyła? – naciskała Anne, żartobliwie szturchając Harry’ego łokciem.  
  Harry pokręcił głową i zacisnął usta, a loki opadły mu na czoło. Nie chciał mówić mamie, że podoba mu się inny chłopak, zanim sam nie zdoła wszystkiego uporządkować. Poza tym, nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
  Anne westchnęła z rozczarowaniem.  
 - Okej, cóż, może przynajmniej daj mi jakieś szczegóły. Byliście już na prawdziwej randce?  
  Harry zarumienił się; nie wziął tak naprawdę Louisa na prawdziwą randkę, ale pieprzył się z nim i obciągał mu wcześniej. Czy to liczyło się jako odpowiednik randki? Doszedł do wniosku, że w każdym razie byli w o wiele bardziej intymnej sytuacji, niż dwójka osób, która była na jednej randce.  
 - Nie na prawdziwej, nie.  
 - Ale na nieoficjalnej tak? – powiedziała Anne z chytrym uśmiechem, wyłapując lukę w wypowiedzi Harry’ego. – To tam byłeś dzisiejszego popołudnia.  
  Nigdy nie przestało zadziwiać Harry’ego, jak dobrze jego matka go znała.  
 - Tak. Oglądaliśmy filmy i trochę rozmawialiśmy. Myślę, że wy dwoje dogadalibyście się całkiem dobrze, naprawdę.  
  Anne wyciągnęła rękę, aby uścisnąć dłonie Harry’ego, kciukiem głaskając wierzchnią część.  
 - Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy, Harry. Ostatnio wydawałeś się dużo bardziej…  _żywy_. Ktokolwiek to jest, powiedz mu, że dziękuję za to, że moje dziecko się uśmiecha – zagruchała Anne, puszczając jedną z dłoni Harry’ego, by uszczypnąć jego policzek.  
  Harry zaskrzeczał i odepchnął dłoń Anne.  
 -  _Mamo!_  – jęknął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.  
  Był zdziwiony, że przetrwał całą rozmowę bez konieczności używania zaimków konkretnej płci, ale modlił się, by móc zatrzymać to szczęście, aż wszystko sobie poukłada.  
  Głośny dzwonek przedarł się przez kuchnię i Harry natychmiast chwycił telefon, wyjmując go z kieszeni. To nie było połączenie, ale wiadomość:

 **(18:43)**   **020 782 7643** _: dzięki za wszystko, jestem ci wdzięczny :) xxxxx - L_  

   Harry wziął dolną wargę między zęby, nagle chcąc niczego więcej, niż zadzwonić do Louisa i porozmawiać z nim, mimo że nie miał tak naprawdę nic do powiedzenia; po prostu chciał usłyszeć jego głos.  
 - Moje dziecko jest takie słodkie, kiedy jest zakochane – zaśpiewała radośnie Anne, gdy zobaczyła sposób, w jaki Harry wpatrywał się w swój telefon.  
 Klasnęła z radości w dłonie, opatulone kuchennymi rękawicami, zanim nachyliła się, by wyciągnąć lasagne z pieca.  
   Harry starał się wyglądać na zirytowanego przez to, że matka traktowała go jak maminsynka, ale był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, by się tym przejąć. Zamiast tego powrócił do swojego telefonu, spędzając kilka następnych minut, by wymyślić doskonale bezczelną odpowiedź, zanim Anne wyjmie telefon z jego rąk, by zjadł kolację.


	16. Chapter 16

           Harry był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Louis nie pojawił się w szkole przez kilka kolejnych dni. Wiedział, że to trochę potrwa, zanim jego noga wyzdrowieje, ale na pewno jeden dzień wolnego wystarczył, by chodzić o kulach. Choć nie znał Louisa od dawna, nie wydawał się on być dzieciakiem, który opuszcza szkołę na dłużej, niż to konieczne.  
 - Wszystko w porządku, stary? Ostatnio zachowujesz się nieco dziwnie. – Zauważył Zayn z dezaprobatą, kiedy obydwaj szli do auta Zayna po szkole. Gdy tylko znaleźli się bezpiecznie w wnętrzu samochodu, Zayn wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę ze schowka, zapalając papierosa i wsadzając go między wargi.  
 - Hm? Tak! Tak, w porządku. Dlaczego, o czym mówisz? – Harry zająknął się, sięgając, by pogłośnić radio. Jakaś przetwarzana popowa piosenka wypełniła samochód i Harry miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by ukryć zdenerwowanie w jego głosie.  
           Zayn przewrócił oczami i sięgnął, całkowicie ściszając radio.  
 - To jest dokładnie to, o czym mówię – wymamrotał, włączając wycieraczki, by zetrzeć grubą ścianę deszczu z przedniej szyby. Po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, trening piłki nożnej został odwołany z powodu deszczu i Harry był wdzięczny za nieoczekiwaną przerwę w jego obowiązkach chłopca od wody.  
           Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Nawet nie wiem skąd to wziąłeś. Może chodzi o ciebie, stary. – Spławił go, wyciągając rękę, by ponownie włączyć radio.  
           Tym razem pogłośnił to akceptowalnego poziomu i nie protestował, kiedy Zayn zmienił stację na jakieś uduchowione R&B.  
 - Nieważne. Hej, chcesz do mnie wpaść? Potrzebuję pomocy z angielskim. Nie mogę sobie poradzić z pentametrem jambicznym*. – Narzekał Zayn, z łatwością opuszczając parking i wyjeżdżając na ulicę.  
 - Jasne, w porządku. Może powinniśmy zatrzymać się po drodze u Louisa. Wiesz, żeby zobaczyć, czy potrzebuje pożyczyć od nas zadania domowe czy coś – powiedział Harry, a słowa wyleciały z jego ust tak szybko, że były ledwo dostrzegalne.  
           Zayn przekrzywił głowę.  
 - Co, chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? Myślałem, że wy dwoje nie możecie się znieść.  
           Harry spiął się, próbując wzruszyć nonszalancko ramionami, ale w pośpiechu wyglądało to bardziej jak niespokojny skurcz.  
 - Cóż, um… Szkoda mi go. Jakby nie było, facet złamał kostkę – wyjąkał nerwowo.  
 - Wiem, że jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz. – Zayn powiedział stanowczo.  
 - Jesteś paranoikiem. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Słuchaj, zatrzymujemy się u Louisa, czy co?  
 - Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się dzieje. – Głos Zayna był mocniejszy i Harry wypuścił pokonane westchnięcie.  
           Zayn nienawidził, kiedy ludzie go okłamywali lub coś przed nim ukrywali i Harry znał go dostatecznie dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie wygra – nie, kiedy był w takim nastroju.  
 - Nie wiem… To dziwne – mruknął lekceważąco, opadając nisko w fotelu, aż pas bezpieczeństwa nie docisnął się do jego gardła.  
 - Znam cię, odkąd skończyłeś trzy latka; założę się, że jest sporo rzeczy, które mogą mnie zaskoczyć w tym momencie – zauważył Zayn, szydząc z niego.  
           To w dużej mierze była prawda, uświadomił sobie Harry. Właściwie nie był pewien, czy zdoła znaleźć lepszą osobę do rozmowy o tym wszystkim, niż Zayn.  
 - W porządku, ale nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem – powiedział, wzdychając, gdy wjechali na podjazd Zayna.  
           Zayn wysiadł z samochodu z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, oczywiście przez wzgląd na szybkie poddanie się Harry’ego i swoje zwycięstwo.  
 - Daj spokój, nawet nie znasz długo Tommo. Co może być takie dziwne?  
           Harry wszedł za Zaynem do środka i obydwaj rzucili torby na podłogę obok drzwi i kompletnie zapomnieli o pracy domowej, którą mieli zrobić.  
 - Możesz być zaskoczony – mruknął, człapiąc się po schodach i przez korytarz.  
           Zayn opadł na łóżko, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju, zostawiając Harry’emu zamknięcie drzwi, zanim zdecydował się usiąść w kącie na czarnej pufie bean bag.  
 - Wypróbuj mnie. – Wyzwał go Zayn, przewracając się na bok, by spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy.  
           Harry wziął głęboki oddech i oczyścił gardło, upewniając się, że wciąż posiadał głos, zanim przemówił.  
 - Pieprzyłem go na boisku.  
           Zayn patrzył na Harry’ego prawie przez całą minutę, nie robiąc nic, poza mruganiem.  
 - Co?  
 - Pieprzyłem go. Na boisku. – Harry powtórzył powoli.  
 - Cholera, tak, słyszałem cię, ale… co? – Zayn wyjęknął. – Czekaj, kiedy?  
 - Kilka tygodni temu, po pierwszym treningu – wyjaśnił.  
           Był zaskakująco spokojny –  jeśli ma być szczery, nie myślał nawet, że będzie w stanie przejść przez pierwsze zdanie – i podejrzał, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z faktem, że czuł, jakby wielki ciężar został zdjęty z jego piersi. W końcu poradził sobie z sekretami, które ciążyły na nim od kilku ostatnich tygodni i ulga była natychmiastowa.  
           Zayn zamrugał kilka razy, a potem, ku szoku Harry’ego, zaczął się  _uśmiechać_.  
 - Niegrzeczny chłopiec, Styles! Góra czy dół?  
           Teraz przyszła kolej na Harry’ego, by mrugać z zakłopotaniem.  
 - Er… Góra.  
           Zayn zarechotał.  
 - Domyśliłem się. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, Louis ma odpowiedni tyłek, by być na dole.  
           Harry poczuł, jak uśmiech rozciąga jego usta.  
 - Mogę powiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia, że rzeczywiście jest bardzo ładny – lepszy, niż wygląda, jeśli to możliwe.  
           Zayn jęknął i zaśmiał się.  
 - Zbyt wiele informacji! – Przerwał na chwilę, zbierając myśli, zanim odezwał się ponownie. – Czekaj, nasz pierwszy trening? To było zanim próbowałeś przelecieć tego faceta w klubie.  
           Harry skrzywił się.  
 - Jak powiedziałem, długa historia. Nie wiem, to było po prostu… No, noc wcześniej Louis ssał mi na boisku… - zaczął.  
 - Czekaj, ile razy pieprzyliście się na boisku?  _Gram tam_ , wiesz! – Zayn powiedział, bez przekonania rzucając poduszką w głowę Harry’ego.  
 - Tylko te dwa razy. Chociaż technicznie nie pieprzyliśmy się na boisku – tylko za tym drzewem, w pobliżu boiska – wytłumaczył Harry, z łatwością unikając poduszki.  
 - Za drzewem. Jezu Chryste, wy dwaj jesteście najbardziej pokręconymi napaleńcami wszech czasów! Nie sądziłem, że Louis ma to w sobie – zauważył Zayn.  
           Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
 - On właściwie jest nieco powściągliwy; on po prostu  _bierze to.  
_            Jego umysł wrócił z powrotem do tego, jak chętny był Louis za każdym razem, kiedy się wygłupiali i poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. Zajęło mu kilka sekund, aby uświadomić sobie, że to dlatego, że tęsknił za Louisem i ta myśl sprawiła, że jego żołądek przewracał się z podniecenia.  
 - Ugh, nie potrzebuję tego typu informacji – syknął Zayn.  
           Harry wzruszył ramionami, rozdrażniony.  
 - To ty jesteś tym, który ciągle o to pyta!  
 - Cieszę się dla ciebie, Haz. Co mogę powiedzieć? – Zayn roześmiał się i bezczelnie puścił mu oko. – Teraz, wróćmy do faceta z łazienki.  
 - Racja, um… Cóż, po tym, jak ja i Louis znów się wygłupialiśmy, czułem się jak gówno. Tak naprawdę nie myślałem, że jestem… wiesz,  _gejem._  – Harry wciąż ledwo mógł powiedzieć to słowo bez poczucia, jakby była to jakaś wielka tajemnica. – Więc chciałem iść do tego klubu i do łóżka z jakąś przypadkową dziewczyną. Nie wiem, myślę, że myślałem, że to pozwoli mi zapomnieć o Louisie czy coś. To nie był mój najlepszy plan.  
 - Najwyraźniej nie, ponieważ nie spałeś z jakąś laską; dymałeś faceta w łazience – wtrącił Zayn.  
 -  _Zmierzam do tej części! –_ Harry zaskrzeczał obronnie. – Poza tym, nie dymałem go, tylko prawie go dymałem.  
 - Ach, tak, to zupełna różnica – powiedział sarkastycznie Zayn, pękając ze śmiechu.  
 - Jest! – zaprotestował Harry. – W każdym razie niewybaczalnie się upiłem i gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta dziewczyna próbuje ze mną flirtować, coś jest nie tak. Mam na myśli, jak sądzę była wystarczająco atrakcyjna, ale była po prostu zła w jakiś dziwny sposób.  
 - Tak, bo miała cycki, praw… – zaczął Zayn.  
 - Nie! – Harry mu przerwał. – Pozwól mi dokończyć, zanim zaczniesz rzucać swoje małe, sarkastyczne komentarze, okej?  
           Zayn roześmiał się, najwyraźniej bardzo rozbawiony jakimkolwiek żartem, który miał zamiar zrobić, ale w ciszy skinął głową.  
 - Jak mówiłem, byłem bardzo pijany i w tym momencie, myślałem tylko o tym, że jestem bardzo napalony. Więc zobaczyłem tego faceta, który starał się złapać moje spojrzenie po drugiej stronie klubu i wydawał się być w porządku. Mam na myśli, po tym jak dotarliśmy do łazienki uświadomiłem sobie, że nie był tym, czego chciałem, ale nie czułem się źle w ten sam sposób, w jaki czułem się z tą dziewczyną – powiedział Harry.  
 - Zezwolenie na mówienie? – poprosił Zayn w formalnym pozdrowieniu.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Jesteś jak małe gówno – mruknął, rzucając poduszką w Zayna ze śmiechem.  
 - Więc, zatem to jest twój sposób na wyjście z szafy? – zapytał Zayn, łapiąc poduszkę i chowając ją pod głowę.  
 - Nie wiem. To znaczy, mogę nie być gejem, racja? Mogę być bi albo pan… Lub mogę być po prostu hetero, a Louis może być jakimś dziwnym wyjątkiem – powiedział Harry. Zachowywał się obronnie w stosunku do tego, ale nie był pewien dlaczego.  
 - Nie słyszałeś co właśnie powiedziałeś? W zasadzie opisałeś, jak gej może czuć się, gdy dziewczyna stara się dobrać do jego spodni – powiedział Zayn, parskając szyderczo.  
 - Może po prostu nie była w moim typie. – Harry pociągnął nosem.  
           Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Z jednej strony wiedział, że nie był hetero – to o tym była cała rozmowa, aż do tego momentu – ale z drugiej strony, tak naprawdę nie chciał się do tego tak swobodnie przyznać. Wyjście z szafy oznaczało poradzenie sobie z wieloma zmianami i, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego liceum nie było zbyt miłe dla Louisa, odkrywającego swoją seksualność, także z wieloma trudnościami.  
 - Stary, byłeś zalany i napalony, jak sam powiedziałeś. Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek z nogami byłoby w twoim typie tamtej nocy – powiedział Zayn.  
           Harry nadal patrzył na niego ponuro i Zayn w końcu westchnął ciężko i uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.  
 - Okej, zatem rozgryźmy to. Co dokładnie było z nią nie tak?  
           Harry westchnął, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś –  _cokolwiek_  – o dziewczynie. Stała się rodzajem anonimowego, blondwłosego wspomnienia, wyblakłego i niewyraźnego.  
 - Pamiętam, że myślałem, że była zbyt miękka i mała. I zbyt zaokrąglona. Nie, jako figura czy coś, po prostu ona cała. Sposób, w jaki jej ciało się łączyło nie był wystarczająco ostry.  
 - Jak jej biodra i cycki, i nogi? – podpowiedział usłużnie Zayn.  
           Harry przytaknął skwapliwie.  
 - Tak, dokładnie. I pachniała zbyt słodko i owocowo, a jej włosy były zbyt długie, a rysy zbyt łagodne. Nie wiem, to wszystko.  
 - Cóż, porównaj ją do innych dziewczyn, które ci się podobały. – Zaproponował Zayn.  
 - Uh… – Harry zamarł, nie zdolny myśleć o choć jednej dziewczynie, którą lubił.  
 - Och, daj spokój, Harry! Wiem, że czasami jesteś nieco powolny, ale nawet ty nie możesz być tak głupi. Więc nie lubiłeś dziewczyny w klubie, ponieważ była dziewczyna i nigdy nie lubiłeś dziewczyn wcześniej, ale wciąż uważasz, ze jesteś hetero? – Zayn praktycznie wył ze śmiechu.  
 - Może mam wysokie standardy! – warknął Harry.  
 - Cholera… Zauroczyłeś się w Niallu, gdy miałeś osiem lat? – zapytał nagle Zayn. – Zawsze o nim mówiłeś i starałeś się kręcić koło niego.  
           Harry wrócił myślami do tamtych lat i skrzywił się; okej, może zatem miał ochotę na chłopaków innych niż Louis.  
 - Nie wiem… może trochę – przyznał.  
           Zayn zagryzł policzek, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
 - Czy możesz przynajmniej teraz przyznać się, że jesteś gejem?  
           Harry lekko skinął głową.  
 - Wstępnie. Wciąż mam dużo do przemyślenia, zanim wyjdę z szafy.  
 - Okej, załatwione. Teraz, co z Louisem? – zapytał Zayn, ponownie kładąc się na łóżku.  
 - Nie wiem, stary. Nie mogę o nim zapomnieć; tak bardzo go nienawidziłem, ponieważ czułem, jakby robił ze mnie geja – słyszałem to, ty mały draniu –  _śmiejesz się_  ze mnie, prawda?  
 - Nie mogę nic na to poradzić! Jak ktoś może  _zrobić cię gejem_? – zarechotał Zayn.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - W każdym razie, myślę, że wpadliśmy w rodzaj tej dziwnej relacji miłość-nienawiść. Odjąć miłość. To bardziej jak przyjaciele z korzyściami i okazjonalną przemocą. Ale… nie chcę już tego. To dziwne. Chcę po prostu z nim normalnego związku, wiesz? Przyznaje, mieliśmy całkiem gówniany start, ale naprawdę go lubię. Poszedłem do niego wcześniej w tym tygodniu i po prostu oglądaliśmy kilka filmów i rozmawialiśmy. Było miło; chcę tego.  
 - Cóż, jeśli wytrzymał z tobą tak długo, zwłaszcza po tym całym gównie, on też musi cię lubić – powiedział Zayn, jakby to było coś oczywistego.  
 - Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać nadziei w głosie, która wkradła się i sprawiła, że brzmiał jak podekscytowany szczeniak.  
 - Haz, pieprzył się z tobą dwa razy; coś musi być na rzeczy. Poza tym, jeśli wpuścił cię do domu, żeby oglądać filmy i rozmawiać, to oczywiste, że nadal jest zainteresowany.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie głupio.  
 - Ta… może. Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.  
 - Jak słodko, Mały Dzieciak Hazz się zakochał – zagruchał Zayn.  
           Harry skrzywił się.  
 - Dodaj jeszcze jakiś komentarz, a powiem całej drużynie o tym, jak płakałeś, bo miałeś mokre włosy.  
           Zayn otrzeźwiał i szyderczy uśmieszek szybko zniknął, gdy mamrotał uwagi na wzór „ciota nie łapie żartów” i „podobno ludzie w miłości powinni być cholernie  _szczęśliwi_ ”

-x-

             Harry przyjechał do szkoły prawie dwadzieścia minut wcześniej następnego ranka, stojąc sam na środku boiska i czekając, aż jego koledzy z drużyny się pokażą. Korzystał z wolnego czasu, aby pokopać piłkę po boisku i poćwiczyć kilka sztuczek, których nauczył się z Internetu, by zaimponować Louisowi. Nawet jeśli Harry w końcu przyznał się przed sobą, że miał ochotę na Louisa, nadal nienawidził tego, jak zadowolony był z siebie chłopak, gdy pokonał Harry’ego w piłce nożnej.  
           Kiedy wszyscy chłopcy przybyli i trener zaczął poranne ćwiczenia, Harry czuł, jak ciężar opadł w jego brzuchu. Louisa nigdzie nie było widać, a teraz mijał niemal cały tydzień, odkąd Harry go widział.  
 - Okej, chłopcy, wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli nieco pozmieniać. Payne, bierzesz pozycję Tomlinsona na resztę roku, Styles, bierzesz miejsce Payne na drugim ciągu. Malik, jesteś odpowiedzialny za trenowanie Stylesa; mamy tylko dwa tygodnie do naszej pierwszej gry i potrzebuję, by każdy w tej drużynie był w formie. – Oznajmił trener. – Teraz, każdy dobiera się w pary i ćwiczy podania. Słupki są już ustawione; wiecie, co macie robić.  
           Chłopcy dobrali się tak, jak zwykle i rozeszli się posłusznie po całym boisku. Zayn przysunął się do Harry’ego oczekująco, ale Harry przepchnął się obok niego i podążył za trenerem.  
 - Czekaj, co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że Liam bierze pozycje Louisa do końca roku? Louis wypadnie na miesiąc, ale potem będzie mógł jeszcze grać – nacisnął Harry. Wiedział, jak wiele piłka nożna znaczy dla Louisa i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by mu to odebrano.  
 - Nie, nie zagra. – Trener powiedział szorstko, złapał swój notatnik i schował go pod pachę.  
           Zayn zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zdziwionego.  
 - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego oddajesz miejsce Louisa?  
           Trener westchnął i niespokojnie poprawił czapkę.  
 - Ponieważ Louis Tomlinson nie będzie już chodził do tej szkoły.

 

 

*Pentametr jambiczny – pojęcie literackie; rodzaj metrum w poezji, używany w klasycznej poezji angielskiej.


	17. Chapter 17

  - Rozumiesz, może mogą nas za to wywalić – syknął Zayn, skradając się tuż za Harrym, gdy wkradali się przez opustoszałe hale.  
           Była pierwsza lekcja; większość uczniów siedziała w klasach i Harry wiedział na pewno, że trener nadzorował pierwszaków na sali gimnastycznej, zostawiając swój gabinet pusty i niestrzeżony.  
 - Wątpię, by nas wywalili – prychnął Harry, zaciskając dłoń na klamce.  
           Przekręcił nieśmiało i odkrył – ku swojej radości – że trener Higgins nie zamknął tylnego wejścia do gabinetu.  
 - Zobacz, otwarte! Nawet się nie włamujemy, po prostu… wchodzimy.  
 - I przeglądamy poufne dokumenty bez niczyjej zgody – przypomniał Harry’emu Zayn, ale pomimo własnej niechęci, wszedł za nim do małego, zagraconego biura.  
 - Nie musielibyśmy przeglądać tych dokumentów, gdyby trener po prostu powiedział nam gdzie jest Louis i dlaczego odszedł – mruknął Harry, podchodząc do biurka i grzebiąc w niekończących się stosach niezorganizowanych dokumentów porozrzucanych po jego powierzchni.  
 - Nie wiesz co oznacza „poufne”? – Zayn spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
 - Shh! – warknął Harry.  
           Sala była po drugiej stronie ściany, a drzwi łączące pomieszczenia nie były specjalnie dźwiękoszczelne.  
 - Przestań narzekać i pomóż mi szukać.  
           Zayn zatrzymał się na chwilę z niezadowolonym wyrazem na twarzy, zanim westchnął niechętnie.  
 - Czego szukamy?  
 - Czegokolwiek z imieniem Louisa na tym. Lub jego podpisem lub pismem. Po prostu… czegoś Louisowego. – Harry wymamrotał z roztargnieniem.  
           Nie wydawało się, że na biurku były jakieś pomocne dokumenty, ku jego przerażeniu. Sięgnął w dół, próbując wyciągnąć jedną z szuflad, ale trzymała się mocno.  
 - Cholera, jest zamknięta.  
 - Przeszukam jego płaszcz, może jest tam klucz – zaoferował się Zayn, odwracając się, by przejrzeć kieszenie płaszcza powieszonego na klamce.  
           Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, prawie uderzając Zayna w twarz. Kruczowłosy chłopak miał zaledwie wystarczająco czasu, by odskoczyć od drzwi, zanim trener przeszedł przez nie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył dwóch chłopców grzebiących w jego biurze.  
           Harry przełknął ciężko.  
 - Oh, trenerze! Tu jesteś! Szukaliśmy cię!  
           Trener Higgins uniósł brwi.  
 - Dobry pomysł, szukać mnie w mojej szufladzie. Wiadomo, że czasami się tam ukrywam – powiedział sarkastycznie.  
 - Dobre! – Harry powiedział z fałszywym uśmiechem.  
           Zayn rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie, wyraźnie niezadowolony z oczywistych kłamstw Harry’ego, ale milczał.  
 - Co wy dwoje tu robicie, szczerze? – Trener zapytał z westchnieniem i lekką dezaprobatą.  
           Zamknął za sobą drzwi, tłumiąc dźwięk piłek do koszykówki odbijających się echem po sali gimnastycznej. Harry westchnął i usiadł w fotelu trenera przy biurku, osuwając się z przygnębieniem.  
 - Szukaliśmy informacji o Louisie – przyznał.  
           Trener zatrzymał się na chwilę z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Zerknął do tyłu, upewniając się że drzwi są zamknięte i nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu, zanim odwrócił się do Harry’ego.  
 - Jeśli ktoś spyta, nie widziałem waszej dwójki tutaj, zrozumiano?  
           Obaj chłopcy skinęli w milczeniu głową, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami rozdziawionymi w zaskoczeniu. Harry pomyślał, że mógł zobaczyć, jak nogi Zayna zatrzęsły się z ulgą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie byli w opresji.  
           Trener zawrócił, wracając do sali gimnastycznej, ale odwrócił głowę i dodał przez ramię:  
 - Ale jeśli bym cię zobaczył, prawdopodobnie powiedziałbym ci, żebyś spróbował z szafką na dokumenty. Trzecia szuflada od góry – powiedział, wyłapując mały pęczek kluczy z kieszeni i rzucając go Zaynowi.  
 - Dzięki, trenerze. – Harry odetchnął, walcząc z uśmiechem.  
 - Za co? – Trener Higgins zapytał, wzruszając ramionami, trzymając się fortelu. – Robię to tylko dlatego, bo to oczywiste, że tęsknisz za dzieciakiem, a nie wydaje mi się, by on zdecydował się mówić, gdyby nie ty. Nie każ mi tego żałować – ostrzegł, wracając na salę, zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
           Zayn zamrugał kilka razy, oczami wpatrzonymi w pustą przestrzeń tam, gdzie kilka sekund temu stał trener.  
 - Myślałem, że wykopie mnie z drużyny i wyrzuci – wymamrotał i wydawało się, że wciąż był w lekkim szoku.  
  - Myślałem, że będziesz sikał pod siebie. – Harry parsknął śmiechem. Wstał i wziął klucze z rąk Zayna, przeglądając je, zanim nie znalazł jednego, który wyglądał na pasujący do szafki na dokumenty. – Co powiedział? Trzecia szuflada?  
           Zayn skinął głową.  
 - Od góry – dodał. Po chwili zastanowienia znowu przemówił. – O czym mówił trener? Powiedział, że pomogłeś Louisowi mówić o czymś.  
 - Myślę, że wiem, co miał na myśli. – Harry spiął się.  
           Zayn przewrócił oczami.  
 - Tak, nie pierdol. Chcę wiedzieć, co miał na myśli.  
           Harry zignorował go, czując, jak pilniejsze sprawy przybierają na sile. Szybko przewertował pliki, a jego oczy zaświeciły się, gdy zobaczył etykietę, której szukał: „TOMLINSON, LOUIS”.  
 - Okej, jest tutaj. Zamknij się – powiedział Harry, mimo, że Zayn nawet nic nie powiedział.  
           Usiadł na wyściełanym krześle za biurkiem trenera i Zayn zerkał przez jego ramię, gdy otworzył folder, rozkładając dokumenty i przeglądając papiery. Były posegregowane według daty, od najstarszej do najnowszej i Harry zaczął sortować kilka starych raportów Louisa i podpisanych uprawnień na mecze wyjazdowe.  
 - Dlaczego trener podpisał uprawnienia? – zapytał Zayn, wyrywając kartę uprawnień, zanim Harry zdążył ją odłożyć.  
           Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na kartkę, którą trzymał Zayn, przyglądając się jej bliżej. Rzeczywiście, tuż przy linii, gdzie mieli podpisać się rodzice, był podpis trenera Higginsa, nakreślony ciemnym tuszem.  
 - Um… może Louis zapomniał o tym jednym podpisie i trener poręczył za niego. – Skłamał, dobrze wiedząc, dlaczego Louis nie miał podpisu rodziców.  
           Zayn podniósł inne karty z folderu i przejrzał je szybko.  
 - Nie, zobacz, wszystkie są podpisane przez trenera Higginsa.  
           Harry zaśmiał się beztrosko, aby oczyścić atmosferę.  
 - Huh, dziwne. Może po prostu jest bardzo roztargniony i zapomina, aby wziąć te druczki do domu, więc trener zawsze podpisuje je dla niego.  
 - To bardzo szczegółowa hipoteza – mruknął Zayn, marszcząc brwi.  
           Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyjął papiery z rąk Zayna, zanim zdążył zadać więcej pytań, wpychając je z powrotem w odpowiedniej kolejności do katalogu, zanim kontynuował przeglądanie dalszych dokumentów.  
 - Zobacz, to jest z wczoraj. – Wskazał Zayn, chwytając nadgarstek Harry’ego, powstrzymując go od przerzucania reszty dokumentów.  
           Harry zatrzymał się, praktycznie wyrywając arkusz z palców Zayna, aby go przeczytać. Nie był pewien, dlaczego wcześniej go nie dostrzegł – to był najgrubszy stos dokumentów w całym katalogu, każda strona podpisana i opieczętowana winietą. W końcu pozwolił sobie zanurkować w piśmie, oczami łapczywie szukając odpowiedzi na nagłe zniknięcie Louisa.  
           Poczuł, jak jego wargi wykrzywiają się z dezaprobatą, gdy próbował odczytać dokument, który nie miał dla niego najmniejszego sensu. Jego mózg został przytłoczony burzą prawnych terminów, których nie mógł nawet pojmować; równie dobrze mogły być w całości napisane po łacinie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co rozumiał.  
 - Co tam jest napisane? – zapytał po chwili Zayn, cichym i niepewnym głosem, jakby bał się przerwać koncentrację Harry’ego.  
           Harry poddał się i upuścił papieru na biurko, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
 - Nie wiem. Nie mogę nawet tego zrozumieć, to wszystko jest napisane pieprzonymi pojęciami prawnymi. Kurwa, masz pojęcie, jakie to frustrujące? Odpowiedzi są tu, przede mną, a ja nie mogę dostrzec ich sensu! – warknął, podnosząc ręce by przeczesać palcami włosy i zaplątał je w lokach.  
           Zayn wyciągnął rękę i poderwał papiery z biurka.  
 - Może ja pomogę. Miałem kilka kursów z prawa – zaproponował, szukając zgody u Harry’ego, zanim rzeczywiście przeczyta dokument.  
           Harry skinął głową w zgodzie i Zayn natychmiast spuścił wzrok, aby przyjrzeć się dokumentowi. Harry był ogromnie wdzięczny Zaynowi; tak, to było świetne, że pomógł mu się włamać do biura trenera i słuchał jego gadania o Louisie noc wcześniej bez skargi, ale teraz to było więcej. Nawet po tym wszystkim, w co wpakował go Harry, Zayn wciąż był dla niego niesamowicie cierpliwy, jakby rozumiał, ile to dla niego znaczy. Harry zastanawiał się, ile drinków będzie musiał później kupić Zaynowi, by odpłacić mu za całą jego pomoc, choć nie był pewien, czy dla tej sprawy było wystarczająco dużo alkoholu w Londynie.  
           Usta Zayna poruszały się, gdy czytał, od czasu do czasu mamrocząc niektóre urywki zdań, które uważał za ważne, jakby dając Harry’emu pogląd na dokument.  
 - Wyłączną opiekę… niezdolny do mieszkania… zakaz zbliżania się… zeznania świadczące o maltretowaniu fizycznym i seksualnym…  
           Harry skrzywił się nieco. Nigdy nie rozważał możliwości seksualnego maltretowania, chociaż gdy pomyślał o kształcie i umiejscowieniu niektórych siniaków na ciele Louisa, uświadomił sobie, jak głupi był, by przegapić znaki.  
           Zayn nadal mamrotał niektóre kwestie, jego głos stawał się silniejszy, gdy dotarł do linijki, która zawierała odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.  
 - … opieka zostanie przyznana do bardziej odpowiedniego domu, uznanego przez sąd i ławę przysięgłych, a wszystkie kontakty między dzieckiem, a oskarżonym zostaną zabronione, dopóki nie będą poddane nadzorowi i zatwierdzone przez sąd.  
           Chłopcy siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, a ciężkie słowa wisiały w powietrzu, gdy oboje próbowali zrozumieć to wszystko.  
 - Więc, jest bezpieczny, tak? Po prostu odszedł od ojca, nie jest… nie jest skrzywdzony czy coś? – Harry’emu udało się w końcu zapytać, a jego głos był słaby i załamujący się.  
           Zayn skinął głową, ruchem tak nieznacznym, że Harry ledwo go zauważył.  
 - Czy ty, um… czy ty wiedziałeś o tym? – zapytał, podnosząc papiery.  
           Harry przełknął ciężko.  
 - Nie o wszystkim. Wciąż nie wiem dokładnie co tam jest napisane. – Zwrócił uwagę.  
\- Piszą tu, że ojciec Louisa bił go i wykorzystywał seksualnie, a teraz stoi w obliczu więzienia i wysokiej grzywny, jeżeli Louis wniesie oskarżenie. – Zayn wyjaśnił cicho.  
 - Och. – Harry powiedział bez przekonania, nie mogąc wymyślić nic innego do powiedzenia.  
 - Więc, to jest to, o czym trener mówił? Kiedy powiedział, że ty, um… że przekonałeś Louisa do mówienia? – wyjąkał Zayn, wciąż będąc w szoku.  
           Harry przytaknął z wahaniem.  
 - Tak. Dowiedziałem się w ostatni weekend… Ja nie… - Nie mógł znaleźć słów, których potrzebował, by dokończyć to zdanie – nie mógł nawet sobie przypomnieć co chciał powiedzieć w pierwszej kolejności – więc po prostu odpuścił.  
           Zayn wydawał się być tak zagubiony, jak słowa Harry’ego, więc po prostu poklepał go po ramieniu i pozwolił siedzieć w ciszy przez kilka minut, by mógł zebrać się w sobie.  
 - Dobrze, więc musi gdzieś tutaj być więcej informacji – powiedział Harry, gdy już odzyskał spokój, a jego głos był gwałtowny i ostry z powodu nowej determinacji.  
 - Co masz na myśli mówiąc „więcej informacji?” To są poufne dokumenty prawne, jestem całkowicie pewien, że jest tu więcej informacji, niż potrzebujemy. – Zauważył Zayn, ale mimo werbalnego protestu, pomógł Harry’emu przeglądać resztę dokumentów.  
 - Tak, ale wszystko, co teraz wiemy, to dlaczego Louis odszedł. Musimy wiedzieć gdzie – numer telefonu lub coś. – Harry mruknął z roztargnieniem.  
           Zayn nagle poderwał ten sam dokument, który skończyli oglądać.  
 - Czekaj, było coś na tylnej stronie… Dane kontaktowe do Louisa i tego, ktokolwiek jest jego opiekunem. – Zayn przewracał strony, składając je, by sięgnąć do ostatniego.  
           Harry jednak chwycił jego ręce, zanim mógł je przeczytać.  
 - Nie! – syknął Zayn, zaskoczony nagłym działaniem Harry’ego.  
 - Shh, czytam! – powiedział Harry,  naciskając palcem wskazującym usta Zayna, by go uciszyć.  
 - Myślę, że przez ciebie zaciąłem się papierem – mruknął Zayn, marszcząc czoło.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami, ale czuły uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarzy. Oczy świeciły się, gdy okazało się, że to, czego szukał, zawierało informacje kontaktowe do Louisa i odwrócił się na fotelu, by spojrzeć Zaynowi w oczy.  
 - Znalazłeś numer telefonu? – zapytał Zayn, chwytając rękę Harry’ego i odciągając ją od swoich ust.  
 - Nawet lepiej. – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Co robisz w ten weekend?  
 - Nic… dlaczego? – Zayn zapytał powoli głosem ociekającym podejrzliwością.  
           Pozwolił sobie zajrzeć przez ramię Harry’ego, by zobaczyć adres wpisany na papierze wraz z krótkim oświadczeniem, mówiącym, że Louis był pod nadzorem kobiety o imieniu Johannah Tomlinson.  
           Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego przekształcił się z radości do czystej, diabelskiej psoty.  
 - Jedziemy w podróż do Doncaster.


	18. Chapter 18

            Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Zayn był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, by towarzyszyć mu w drodze. W zasadzie, z nich dwóch był bardziej entuzjastyczny. Pojawił się u Harry’ego w piątek wieczorem o piątej, by go odebrać i gdy tylko Harry rzucił okiem na tylne siedzenie, zobaczył, że Zayn spakował coś, co wyglądało jak roczny zapas czipsów i napojów energetycznych, plus obsceniczna ilość papierosów. Pomimo posiadania GPS na desce rozdzielczej, przyniósł także trzy różne mapy.  
           Harry otworzył usta, by wyśmiać, jak komicznie przygotowany był jego przyjaciel, ale szybko zrezygnował, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Zayn robi to, aby mu pomóc.  
 - Gotowy? – zapytał zamiast tego, sięgając na tylne siedzenie i wyciągając paczkę czipsów.  
           Zayn skinął głową, zatrzymując samochód przy krawężniku, a mechaniczny żeński głos jego GPS zaszczekał wskazówkami, gdy tylko wyczuł ruch.  
 - To będzie takie niesamowite. Nic tylko ja, droga i mój najlepszy kumpel – powiedział Zayn, próbując żartobliwie szturchnąć Harry’ego w ramię, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi. Nie trafił i zamiast tego przypadkowo trafił go w sutek, ale nie zauważył tego.  
 - PRZEGAPIONY ZJAZD. NAWRÓĆ. NAWRÓĆ. – Skarcił go GPS, najwyraźniej bardzo niezadowolony z tego, że Zayn postanowił jechać główną drogą, zamiast wybrać mały zjazd, który zasugerowała.  
 - Nie zapominaj o prowadzącej pani. – Harry przypomniał mu, znacząco pstrykając palcem w obudowę GPS.  
           Zayn pacnął dłoń Harry’ego, odganiając go od GPS’a należącego do jego rodziców, mrucząc coś w rodzaju: „Mój tata mnie zabije, jeśli to będzie miało jedną cholerną rysę”. Wydawało się, że coś mu się przypomniało, gdy wspomniał o rodzicach, bo zmarszczył brwi z zakłopotaniem.  
 - Jaką wymówkę dałeś swojej mamie?  
 - Powiedziałem jej, że spędzam ten weekend z tobą, by wkuwać do testu z matmy na poniedziałek. Więc technicznie nie jest to kłamstwo; będę z tobą w ten weekend i mamy test w poniedziałek – zauważył Harry.  
           Zayn skinął głową.  
 - W porządku. Przy okazji, jeśli moi rodzice spytają, spędzaliśmy ten weekend w Surrey, by iść na weekendowe seminarium mikrobiologa.  
 - Tak, okej – powiedział Harry, starając się nie krzywić na samą myśl siedzenia przez trzy dni na wykładach o mitozie lub czymkolwiek z piekielnej mikrobiologii skokowej.  
           Jechali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Nawet GPS milczał; zamknął się, gdy wyjechali na autostradę, odzywał się tylko raz na pięć minut, aby przypomnieć im o zjeździe za jakieś 200 kilometrów. Harry prawie zasypiał, kiedy Zayn odezwał się ponownie.  
 - Hej, Harry? – zaczął niepewnym i cichym głosem, jakby bał się zadać pytanie. – Może to nie moja sprawa lub coś, ale… Co zamierzasz powiedzieć? Mam na myśli Louisa.  
           I oto było: pytanie, którego Harry starannie unikał, odkąd zaproponował tę podróż. Chodził dookoła tego na paluszkach, ponieważ naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Ledwo sobie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego robi to wszystko; jak zatem na to wytłumaczyć komuś innemu?  
           Poza tym im więcej o tym myślał, tym więcej problemów pojawiało się w jego głowie. Louis właśnie spakował się i wyjechał bez żądnego pożegnania. Nawet kurwa nie napisał do Harry’ego i to bolało najbardziej. Gdzieś tam była część Harry’ego, która wiedziała, że nie mógł naprawdę obwiniać Louisa; jakby nie było, Harry wiele razy był dla niego kompletnym dupkiem i nie miał całkowitej pewności, czy w ogóle zasłużył na kolejną szansę od Louisa, nie ważne, jak bardzo jej pragnął. Ale wciąż była jakaś część niego, która czuła, że między nim a Louisem było w porządku – spędzili razem cały dzień u Louisa, oglądając filmy, całując się i flirtując w nieskończoność i wtedy nic nie wydawało się być źle. Louis zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie. Jeśli cokolwiek było lepiej niż zazwyczaj, to dlaczego Louis tak nagle się od niego odciął?  
           Zrozumienie uderzyło Harry’ego niczym cios w gardło i przez sekundę zastanawiał się czy będzie chory.To było dokładnie to, co zrobił Louisowie pół tuzina razy, prawda? Flirtował z nim, całował go, pieprzył go, dbał o niego, sprawiał, że czuł się jakby był tam dla niego, a potem po prostu odwracał się do niego plecami. Tylko, że Harry był gorszy; nie odwracał się tak po prostu, ale także obrażał go i oskarżał o rzeczy, których nie był winien – celowo starał się zranić Louisa, odepchnąć go. A robił to, ponieważ nie chciał uznać faktu, że czuł coś do innego chłopaka.  
 - Harry? – mruknął cicho Zayn, zmuszając Harry’ego do odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie.  
           Harry milczał jeszcze przez chwilę.  
 - Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w swoje nogi.  
 - W porządku, nie musisz na nie odpowiadać ani ni… – zaczął Zayn.  
           Harry przerwał mu, kręcąc głową.  
 - Nie, to jest to, co mam zamiar powiedzieć Louisowi. „Przepraszam”.  
           Przez chwilę Zayn wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale potem po prostu skinął głową i patrzył prosto przed siebie, na drogę, decydując się nie pytać i za to Harry był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
 - Wiesz, tak naprawdę też mam ochotę na kogoś – powiedział Zayn jakiś czas później, decydując się wypełnić ciężkie milczenie rozmową.  
           Harry był zadowolony, że ma coś na rozproszenie uwagi, coś, co utrzyma go od ponownego zatonięcia w myślach.  
 - Mów – powiedział, unosząc nieśmiało brew.  
           Jeśli ma być szczery, by pewien, że już wiedział; widział Zayna spędzającego podejrzanie dużo czasu z blondynką z lekcji angielskiego – jeśli Harry przypomni sobie dokładnie, nazywała się Perrie czy coś w tym stylu – ale postanowił pozwolić wygadać się Zaynowi.  
           Zayn skinął niezręcznie głową.  
 - Mm. To znaczy, nie pieprzyliśmy się jeszcze na boisku ani nic, ale zgaduję, że nie wszyscy mogą być tak czarujący jak ty – zażartował.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami, zgniatając pustą torbę po chipsach i rzucając nią w głowę Zayna.  
 - Och, zamknij się – mruknął z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Dalej, Zaynie, musisz mi dać jakieś szczegóły. Co do tej pory zrobiłeś?  
           Zayn strzepnął sól i resztki czipsów z kurtki, dąsając się, sprawdzając ostrożnie stan skóry, nie odrywając na zbyt długo wzroku od drogi.  
 - To nie tak. Jesteśmy teraz niby tylko przyjaciółmi. Mam na myśli, ja chcę więcej, ale nie wiem, czy uczucie jest odwzajemnione, wiesz?  
 - Och, daj spokój. Od kiedy jesteś zbyt nieśmiały, by wykonać ruch? – prychnął Harry. – Zawsze dostajesz numery na imprezach.  
 - To co innego; nie chcę, żeby to był przypadkowy seks. Mam na myśli, jeżeli to wszystko, co mogę z tego mieć, to z przyjemnością to wezmę, ale chcę spróbować prawdziwego związku – powiedział Zayn.  
           Jego oczy były duże i uduchowione, kiedy mówił i Harry zastanawiał się, czy tak powinni wyglądać, kiedy myślą o osobie, którą lubią. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis kiedykolwiek wyglądał w ten sposób, kiedy myślał o Harry’m, ale ta myśl sprowadziła jego umysł na niebezpieczne terytorium, więc odwrócił swoją uwagę, wracając do rozmowy.  
 - Cóż, nie masz nic to stracenia. Prawdopodobnie będziesz później żałował, jeśli się nie odezwiesz – powiedział Harry, starając się być pomocny, ale nie miał żądnego pojęcia, co ma na myśli.  
 - To bardziej skomplikowane – powiedział Zayn, kręcąc głową.  
 - Przestań być taki tajemniczy i powiedz mi, kto to jest. – Nalegał Harry, kiedy jego ciekawość wreszcie osiągnęła krytyczny punkt.  
 - Musisz przysiąc absolutną tajemnicę. Jeśli powiesz jakiejkolwiek duszy, włamię się do twojego domu w nocy i ogolę twoje ukochane loki we śnie. I być możne cię nimi nakarmię, w zależności od tego, jak wielu osobom powiesz – ostrzegł Zayn.  
           Harry skrzywił się, ale nie protestował.  
 - Tak, rozumiem i zgadzam się z warunkami, bla, bla. Mów.  
           Zayn westchnął i zamknął na chwilę oczy, a potem przypomniał sobie, że prowadzi samochód i szybko je otworzył.  
 - Ee, cóż… to Liam.  
           Harry zamrugał, patrząc na Zayna, którego wyraz twarzy nic nie wyrażał. Dobrze go usłyszał? Starał się myśleć o jakiejkolwiek dziewczynie imieniem „Leah” w swojej szkole, ale nie mógł żadnej wymyślić.  
 - Um? – powiedział niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy mógł prosić Zayna, by powtórzył.  
 - Liam Payne. Jest w drużynie piłki nożnej – powiedział Zayn.  
           Harry zauważył, że jego ręce były mocno zaciśnięte na kierownicy, ścięgna napięte i dobrze widoczne przez skórę, a jego palce były sino-białe.  
 - Och. Więc jesteś… – Harry pozwolił sobie nie kończyć zdania, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie, choć Zayn nadal patrzył na drogę.  
 - Nie. Przynajmniej, nie wydaje mi się. Nie wiem, mam na myśli, to tylko on, nigdy nie miałem ochoty na innych kolesi. On jest wyjątkiem, tak myślę. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.  
           Harry skinął głową.  
 - Cóż, jest całkiem niezły. Ma niezłe mięśnie, dobre bicepsy i jest bardzo silny. Założę się że dobrze się pieprzy.  
           Zayn nacisnął na hamulec na tyle mocno, że Harry rzucił się do przodu.  
 - Zamknij się! – Zayn krzyknął głosem tak wysokim i niepewnym, jakby panikował.  
           Samochody za nimi zatrąbiły w proteście, a Zayn szybko nadepnął pedał gazu. Harry z powrotem osunął się na siedzenie, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że praktycznie rechotał, ręce trzymając na bokach, ponieważ jego brzuch bolał go tak bardzo od ataku śmiechu.  
 - Jesteś najgorszy. – Narzekał Zayn, gdy śmiech Harry’ego ściszył się do miękkiego chichotu.  
 - Założę się, że nie. Znajdziesz się na moim miejscu, jestem pewny. – Harry uśmiechnął się i tym razem, gdy Zayn sięgnął, by uderzyć go w ramię, trafił w swój cel – i znaczącą siłą.  
 - Mam na myśli, wiesz. Ogolę ci głowę, jeśli piśniesz słowo. – Podkreślił Zayn.  
           Harry wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.  
 - I tak myślałem o zmianie fryzury. Krótkie były by w porządku. Poza tym, Liam obciął je tak w zeszłym roku, prawda? Może pasowalibyśmy do siebie.  
 - Oficjalnie mam cię dość.  
 - To dobre białko.*  
 - Kutas.  
 - Ale jestem twoim kut… Czekaj, to nie brzmi dobrze.

-x-

            Dwie i pół godziny później w końcu zdołali znaleźć adres podany w dokumentach Louisa (Zayn twierdził, że byłyby to dwie godziny, gdyby Harry nie rozpraszał go, szydząc z GPS’a, który starał się podawać mu wskazówki, przez co przegapił zjazd i wszystko pieprząc. Harry utrzymywał, że i tak Zaynowi zajęło pół godziny szukanie innej drogi, ponieważ wciąż słuchali tego cholernego GPS’a.)  
           Dom wyglądał dość miło – uroczy i przytulnie wyglądający bliźniak, ściśnięte pomiędzy kilkanaście innych, wyglądających mniej więcej tak samo domów. Kilka zabawek było rozrzuconych po podjeździe, takich jak fioletowe hula-hop i różowy rower z fioletowymi serpentynami przymocowanymi do kierownicy. Kobieta, bardzo podobna do Louisa, wysunęła głowę przez drzwi, marszcząc brwi na zabawki rozrzucone po całym podwórku, zanim przewróciła oczami, poddając się i pozostawiając je tam, wracając do domu.  
           Harry, który wciąż siedział bezpiecznie w aucie zaparkowanym po drugiej stronie ulicy, przełknął ciężko.  
 - Tak, myślę, że to tutaj.  
 - Zatem idź! Wynoś się z mojego samochodu i idź z nim pogadać! – nalegał Zayn.  
           Palce Harry’ego zacisnęły się na klamce, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by ją przesunąć.  
 - Nie mogę. Pochoruję się.  
 - Tym bardziej otwórz drzwi. Jeśli będziesz rzygać w moim samochodzie, to ty będziesz to wycierał i płacił za rachunek na oczyszczanie na sucho. – Ostrzegł Zayn.  
           Harry puścił klamkę i na tyle osunął się na siedzeniu, że był bezpiecznie ukryty przed każdym z przechodniów.  
 - Zmieniłem zdanie. Zabierz mnie do domu.  
 - Ale ty nawet nie… – zaczął Zayn.  
 - Powiedziałem, zabierz mnie do domu! – Harry przerwał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
           Przez chwilę było niesamowicie cicho; Harry wciąż siedział nisko w fotelu, a Zayn pozwalał swoim dłoniom odpocząć na dźwigni zmiany biegów. Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Louis był tak blisko, praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ponieważ to go przerażało. Louis nic mu nie zawdzięczał; nic go nie powstrzyma przed zatrzaśnięciem drzwi przed nosem Harry’ego, zanim ten powie chociaż jedno słowo.  
 - Nie – powiedział nagle Zayn twardym głosem. – Włamałem się dla ciebie do gabinetu trenera Higginsa, przeszukałem dla ciebie poufne szkolne dokumenty, okłamałem swoich rodziców i przyjechałem dla ciebie do Doncaster, a teraz zmuszę cię, byś tam wszedł. Dla ciebie. Ponieważ cholernie dobrze wiesz, że później się znienawidzisz, jeśli stchórzysz i odejdziesz.  
           Harry westchnął i zmarszczył brwi. Tak, Zayn miał rację, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry wciąż nie mógł zmusić się do pójścia w kierunku drzwi.  
 - Okej, spróbuję innego podejścia. Wypierdalaj z mojego samochodu, bo jeśli nie, będę trąbić tak długo, aż Louis nie wyjdzie z domu i tutaj nie przyjdzie – postanowił Zayn.  
           Harry poczuł, że się pali.  
 - Ty zdradziecki, mały draniu! – syknął, ale nie był w stanie sprawić, by w jego głosie naprawdę był jad.  
 - Robię to dla ciebie, kolego. Raz… – zaczął, podnosząc rękę, by dosięgnąć klaksonu. – Dwa…  
 - Jezu, dobra! – rzucił Harry, działając pod wpływem zwykłej paniki.  
           Gdy tylko Harry zamknął drzwi, usłyszał, jak Zayn je zablokował.  
 - Napisz do mnie, kiedy wasza dwójka skończy, to przyjadę i cię odbiorę – powiedział, opuszczając szybę na tyle, by móc przez nią mówić.  
           Harry zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, by zapytać gdzie Zayn jedzie, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć słowo, Zayn zjechał już w dół ulicy.  
           Na drżących kolanach i chwiejnych nogach, Harry zassał głęboki oddech i przeszedł przez ulicę na podjazd. Jego stopa zahaczyła niezręcznie o łańcuch małego, różowego roweru, przez co upadł, posyłając rower w poprzek chodnika i pozostawiając obdartymi jego dłonie i podbródek, ale był zbyt zdenerwowany, by poprawnie zarejestrować ból. Czuł kawałki żwiru wbite w jego skórę, ale było to tak, jakby mózg opychał te informacje, bo w tej chwili był zbyt zajęty panikowaniem, by rozważać cokolwiek innego.  
           Harry szybko podniósł się z ziemi, rozglądając się dookoła, by upewnić się, że nikt go nie widział. Otarł kurz rękawem koszuli, uważając, aby trzymać swoje zadrapane dłonie z daleka od wszystkiego, co mogłoby je podrażnić i przeszedł przez podjazd, naciskając na dzwonek z taką siłą, jakby chciał się go zgnieść.  
 - Louis, możesz otworzyć drzwi? – Harry usłyszał kobiecy głos wołający ze środka; dźwięk uciekał przez pobliskie otwarte okno.  
 - Nie! Zostań, Lou! – jęknął głos małej dziewczynki.  
 - Daisy, puść swojego brata i pomóż mi przy kolacji. Możesz mieszać! – zaoferowała kobieta i Harry usłyszał wysoki pisk radości i małe kroczki szurające po podłodze.  
           Harry pozwolił sobie zastanawiać się przez chwilę, czy ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, by uciec, zanim ktoś otworzy drzwi, ale jego nadzieje legły w gruzach, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując Louisa, wyglądającego na dość wyczerpanego.

 

*w oryginale pojawia się gra słów; to, co powiedział Zayn, można przetłumaczyć także jako “karmię/nakarmię cię” stąd właśnie odpowiedź Harry’ego.


	19. Chapter 19

            To było dziwne, naprawdę; to, jak Louis mógł wyglądać dokładnie tak, jak Harry go zapamiętał i całkowicie obco w tym samym czasie. Wciąż miał ten sam kształt w sensie – te same delikatne kości policzkowe, te same wąskie usta, te same genialne niebieskie oczy – ale było w nim coś innego, coś, na co nie mógł wskazać palcem, ale to zmieniło w nim wszystko inne i sprawiało, że wyglądał jak zupełnie inna osoba.  
           Louis, zaskoczony widokiem Harry’ego, zrobił nieprzytomny krok w tył, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Harry spojrzał na nogę, zaskoczony dźwiękiem głośnego uderzenia, gdy Louis się przesunął i zobaczył, że jego kule zostały zastąpione dużym, dziwnie wyglądającym nawiasem klamrowym na kostce. Chociaż to sprawiło, że Harry był szczęśliwy; Louis wyglądał dużo bardziej krucho, gdy był o kulach.  
 - Och, ty… um. – Louis wyjąkał niepewnie.  
           Harry nie pamiętał, czy był zły, szczęśliwy lub smutny. Może to wszystkie z tych uczuć na raz, a może po prostu był odrętwiały z szoku, że rzeczywiście znowu widzi Louisa.  
 - Hej – powiedział niepewnie, niezdolny wymyślić nic innego do powiedzenia.  
           Chciał niczego więcej, niż móc owinąć ramiona wokół Louisa i pocałować go, dopóki ich usta nie będą posiniaczone, ale wciąż nie wiedział, na czym stali.  
 - Co ty tu robisz? – Louisowi w końcu udało się odezwać, choć jego głos wciąż brzmiał krucho.  
           I, cholera, Harry nie mógł zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, ponieważ to był Louis.  
 - Ja tylko… um, byłem w sąsiedztwie – skłamał, i tak szybko, jak słowa opuściły jego usta, chciał kopnąć się za powiedzenie tego.  
           Louis otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała mu kobieta, którą Harry widział wcześniej na ogródku, gdy wpatrywał się w drzwi wejściowe.  
 - Kto to? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi, gdy jej oczy wylądowały na Harrym.  
 - Jestem Harry. Jestem… – Harry przerwał, niepewny kim był dla Louisa. – Jestem przyjacielem Louisa – zdecydował.  
           Mama Louisa – Jay, jak zapamiętał Harry z dokumentów – zamarła w pół kroku.  
 - Zatem jesteś Harry – spytała cicho z ostrożnym wyrazem twarzy.  
           Harry przytaknął niepewnie. Nie był pewien, ile Jay wiedziała o jego dziwnej relacji z Louisem. Był niemal pewien, że wiedziała wystarczająco, sądząc po radosnym uśmiechu na twarzy, który całkowicie wyparował, gdy usłyszała jego imię.  
           W raczej nieoczekiwanym ruchu, jednak Jay nagle zrobiła krok do przodu i objęła Harry’ego, przyciągając go w ciasnym uścisku.  
 - Dziękuję – wyszeptała mu do ucha, a Harry czuł, jak jej ciało drży w szlochu. – Za rozmowę z Louisem, za namówienie go by porozmawiał z kimś o… tym co się działo. – Jej głos był jeszcze cichszy, aby upewnić się, że Louis nie mógł jej usłyszeć, gdy odezwała się ponownie. – Dziękuję, za uratowanie mojego chłopca. Nie otworzyłby się bez ciebie.  
           Harry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, ponieważ na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, ze wszystkich rzeczy, więc po prostu pokiwał głową w zgięciu ramienia Jay i nie powiedział nic więcej.  
           Po krótkiej chwili Jay odsunęła się i otarła błyszczące łzy spływające po jej twarzy, wydając cichy, dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem, a szlochem.  
 - Cóż, Louis, teraz, kiedy zawstydziłam cię przed twoim przyjacielem, sądzę, że mogę zostawić was samych. Dlaczego nie pójdziecie na spacer? Wciąż muszę dokończyć kolację – zaproponowała Jay.  
           Louis odchrząknął niezręcznie i skinął głową, spuszczając głowę z zakłopotaniem, unikając oczu Harry’ego i to właśnie wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie, co takiego dziwnego w nim było. Jego ramiona nie były pochylone, nie cofał się cały czas nerwowo, gdy ktoś podchodził zbyt blisko. Teraz, kiedy jego taty nie było w pobliżu i uciekł przed dręczącymi go idiotami ze szkoły, Louis nie musiał się więcej bać.  
           Harry poszedł śladem Louisa, stojąc przy jego boku, gdy Louis ruszył ulicą. Cisza, która ogarnęła dwóch chłopców była przerywa od czasu do czasu szuraniem ich butów po chodniku. Harry tak bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, aby Louis się uśmiechnął, sięgnął i dotknął go, ale mimo, że Louis nie wyglądał już na przestraszonego, Harry mógł powiedzieć, że jego postawa obrończa wciąż działała.  
 - Mam kilka pytań do ciebie – powiedział cicho Louis po chwili milczenia.  
 - Ja też – przyznał Harry, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach.  
 - Kamień-papier-nożyce, aby zobaczyć, kto zaczyna? – zaproponował Louis, wyciągając zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń z oczekującym wyrazem twarzy.  
           Harry poczuł przepływającą przez niego ulgę, ponieważ to był na pewno krok w dobrym kierunku, jeśli Louis był zdolny by żartować. Ale nadal czuł, że coś było między nimi i to było niepokojące wrażenie zawieszone w  powietrzu i opadające ciężko na jego klatkę piersiową.  
 - Poważnie? – Harry roześmiał się.  
           Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Dobrze, ponieważ tracisz, ja zacznę pierwszy. Jak dowiedziałeś się, gdzie jestem? I bądź szczery.  
           Harry zagryzł policzek od wewnątrz w zamyśleniu.  
 - Włamałem się do biura trenera Higginsa i przejrzałem twoje dokumenty, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego odszedłeś.  
           Z jakiegoś powodu Louis spojrzał na niego łagodnie, pod wrażeniem.  
 - Sam?  
 - Nie do końca. Zmusiłem Zayna by mi pomógł.  
 - Mogli was wylać, gdyby was przyłapali. I mogliby wnieść przeciwko tobie oskarżenie z powodu włamania, wejścia i przeglądania poufnych dokumentów prawnych – zauważył Louis.  
           Harry nie powiedział Louisowi, że trener go przyłapał i zostawił go, jedynie ostrzegając. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Louis opisywał go, jak pewnego rodzaju buntowniczego dupka, kogoś, kto nie cofnie się przed niczym, by zdobyć to, czego chce. Nie zamierzał niszczyć tej wizji Louisa. Zamiast tego po prostu wzruszył ramionami i starał się wyglądać nonszalancko.  
 - Okej, następne pytanie: dlaczego tu jesteś? – powiedział Louis, kopiąc mały kamyczek wzdłuż chodnika przy każdym kroku.  
           Harry obserwował kamień przez kilka chwil, próbując wymyślić jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
 - Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
 - O czym?  
           Harry potrząsnął głową.  
 - Nie, teraz moja kolej na zadawanie pytań – powiedział, gdy tylko Louis obrócił się w stronę małego parku, prowadząc ich do starej huśtawki. – Dlaczego tak odszedłeś?  
 - To ty jesteś tym, który kazał mi iść do rady szkolnej. Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolą mi z nim zostać, gdy wszystko wyszło na jaw? – Louis odpowiedział łatwo, a Harry poczuł, że krew zaczyna w nim wrzeć.  
           Był nieszczęśliwy bez Louisa, a teraz, gdy naprawdę byli razem i rozmawiali o tym, Louis nawet nie wydawał się być zdenerwowany z powodu całej tej sprawy.  
 - Mogłeś się pożegnać! – krzyknął Harry.  
 - To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Musiałem wszystko spakować z domu mojego taty, gdy go nie było, a potem zostałem przewieziony pociągiem tutaj, do Doncaster. Nie wolno mi się było zatrzymać i spotkać z przyjaciółmi – wyjaśnił Louis, a ostatnia część jego zdania ociekała gorzkim sarkazmem.  
 - Miałeś mój numer telefonu – przypomniał mu Harry, zaciskając szczęki.  
 - Wzięli mój telefon. Musieli skorzystać z niektórych wiadomości tekstowych i głosowych jako dowodów. Poza tym, ten telefon to bezpośrednie połączenie między mną a tatą, gdyby próbował się ze mną skontaktować i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jestem – powiedział Louis.  
 - No, kurwa, mogłeś powiedzieć trenerowi, żeby mi coś przekazał!  
 - A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że cię to obchodzi? Z tego co wiem, powiedziałeś to trenerowi, ponieważ czułeś się winny i nie chciałeś mieć tego na sumieniu. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, co do mnie czujesz; zawsze byłeś po prostu zbyt gorący i zimny, bym się dowiedział. Potrzebuję czegoś stabilnego w życiu, kogoś, na kim mogę polegać i to nie ty – powiedział Louis i choć jego słowa były bolesne i przykre, jego głos pozostawał niemal chłodny.  
 - W porządku! Cholera, nie wiem, Louis, ty tylko… po prostu zostawiłeś mnie samego, a ja nie miałem pojęcia gdzie jesteś i co ci się stało. Łapię to, że byłem dla ciebie dupkiem, okej? Naprawdę. I zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną absolutnie nic wspólnego, ale… Po prostu potrzebuję wiedzieć, że z tobą wszystko w porządku – powiedział Harry, kuląc się, gdy usłyszał sposób, w jaki jego głos się załamał. Czuł pieczenie łez w oczach, ale nie pozwolił rozlać im się po policzkach.  
           Louis milczał przez chwilę, po prostu kołysząc się na huśtawce i szurając nogami po żwirze.  
 - To sprawia, że czujesz się jak gówno, nie? Kiedy ktoś, na kim na prawdę ci zależy – ktoś, w kim jak myślisz mógłbyś rzeczywiście się zakochać – po prostu porzuca cię bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.  
           Harry skrzywił się; to bolało.  
 - Czułbym się o wiele lepiej, gdybyś po prostu uderzył mnie kilka razy, wiesz.  
           Louis zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu, patrząc uważnie na Harry’ego, zanim jego usta drgnęły w górę w cieniu uśmiechu.  
 - Czasami jesteś takim dziwakiem, wiesz?  
 - Nie żartuję. Wiem, jak musisz być na mnie wkurzony – cholera, nawet ja nienawidzę się za to, co ci zrobiłem. Gdybyś mnie teraz pobił, to byłoby słuszne. Sprawiłoby, że obydwaj poczulibyśmy się lepiej.  
 - Nie jestem na ciebie wściekły – powiedział Louis, przechylając głowę z zaciekawieniem.  
           Harry zamrugał.  
 - Dlaczego nie? – zapytał głupio.  
 - Harry, ryzykowałeś wydalenie i potencjalne oskarżenie, by przebyć całą drogę tutaj, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko u mnie gra, mimo, że nie dopuściłem cię do siebie, kiedy odszedłem. Muszę uwierzyć, że naprawdę jest ci przykro i że może naprawdę ci na mnie zależy – powiedział Louis, a jego twarz świeciła blaskiem, kiedy opowiadał wszystko, co Harry dla niego zrobił, jakby czuł się niesamowicie wyjątkowy, mając kogoś, kto tak się nim opiekuje.  
           Harry wstał ze swojej huśtawki i przykucnął przez Louisem, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie i wyciskając na jego ustach miękki pocałunek.  
 - Jesteś niesamowity.  
           Oddech Louisa uwiązł w gardle.  
 - Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz? – spytał cicho.  
           I Harry to zrobił.


	20. Chapter 20

            Harry i Louis ledwo weszli przez drzwi, zanim Jay przegoniła ich do kuchni, sadzając Harry’ego na krześle obok Louisa, zanim Harry zdążył zapytać, czy może zostać na kolacje.  
 - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz smażonego kurczaka. Jeśli nie, mam w zamrażarce mrożoną pizzę, mogę ją dla ciebie podgrzać – powiedziała Jay, spoglądając na Harry’ego, by ocenić jego reakcję na pełny talerz postawiony przed nim.  
            Harry potrząsnął głową, jego usta już napełniły się kuszącym zapachem dobrego, domowego posiłku.  
 - Wygląda świetnie. To na pewno nie będzie problem, jeśli zostanę?  
           Jay pokręciła lekceważąco głową na to pytanie.  
  - Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie! Żaden kłopot.  
  - Dlaczego nie mówisz tak, gdy którykolwiek z moich przyjaciół chce zostać na kolację? – jeknęła jedna z dziewczyn – Harry nie był pewien jeszcze kto był kim.  
  - Bo oni zawsze chcą wpaść, kiedy mnie nie ma, a ja nie zostawiam cię często samej w domu, po tej imprezie, którą urządziłaś ostatnim razem – powiedziała Jay z surowym wyrazem twarzy.  
  - Ooh, Lottie ma kłopoty – zaśpiewała jedna z bliźniaczek, zanim nabrała pełen widelec jedzenia do buzi.  
            Pierwsza dziewczynka (Lottie, przypomniał sobie Harry, zapamiętując to imię) opadła na krześle z winą wypisaną na twarzy, nagle bardzo pochłonięta groszkiem, który odsuwała widelcem na talerzu.  
  - Zamknij się, Daisy – mruknęła Lottie.  
  - Maaaaaaamo! Lottie kazała mi się zamknąć! – zawyła Daisy, rzucając widelcem na talerz z głośnym łoskotem, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
  - Nikogo to nie obchodzi – warknęła Lottie.  
  - Mnie obchodzi! – pisnęła druga bliźniaczka.  
  - No pewnie, Phoebe – powiedziała dziewczyna siedząca obok Lottie.  
  - Co to ma znaczyć? – Phoebe zapytała gniewnie, marszcząc brwi.  
  - Wy zawsze trzymacie razem – wyjaśniła Lottie.  
  - Ty i Fizzy też zawsze trzymacie razem!  
            Harry nie był pewien, czy powiedziała to Daisy czy Phoebe – gubił się w imionach.  
  - Ponieważ ty i Phoebe zawsze irytujecie mnie i Fiz – powiedziała Lottie.  
            Obie bliźniaczki natychmiast wyglądały na zranione i Harry zobaczył, jak Jay pochyla się, masując skronie i mrucząc pod nosem, przygotowując się do zakończenia walki.  
            Jednak Louis wydawał się być o krok przed nią. Wziął trochę tłuczonych ziemniaków w obie ręce i pochylił się nad stołem, rozmazując je na nosie Daisy, odwracając jej uwagę.  
  - Fuj! – Daisy splunęła, niezdarnie wycierając twarz serwetką, ale wpadła w ogólny napad śmiechu.  
           Louis odwrócił się do Lottie ze złośliwym uśmiechem i wyciągniętą ręką, aby także jej spróbować nałożyć trochę papki na twarz.  
 - Nie! Boże, Louis, jesteś takim palantem! – jęknęła, ale śmiała się razem z nim.  
 - Jedz swoją kolację albo oberwiesz całym talerzem. – Louis zagroził, gdy tylko zdobył jej uwagę, ale uśmiechał się szeroko.  
           Daisy pokiwała głową, zwracając się do Lottie i Fizzy.  
  - Przepraszam – powiedziała z bezzębnym uśmiechem, zanim ponownie podniosła widelec, zostawiając pokój w absolutnej ciszy.  
 - Dziękuję. – Jay zwróciła się bezgłośnie do Louisa, który po prostu wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się sympatycznie.  
           Harry starał się ignorować nagłe pragnienie przyszpilenia Louisa do ściany i całowania go, aż jego usta będą posiniaczone. Słyszał o tym, że ludzie twierdzili, jak bardzo atrakcyjny jest facet dobry w kontaktach z dziećmi, ale nigdy tego naprawdę nie widział – do teraz. Znów, było wiele rzeczy, które lubił tylko dlatego, że były one częścią Louisa. Był pewien, że nie dbałby o innego chłopaka, który był dobry w piłce nożnej i miał uroczy uśmiech; Harry po prostu chciał Louisa.  
           Po kolacji, Louis i Harry wyszli  na zewnątrz, aby usiąść na trawniku i poczekać na Zayna, który miał przyjechać i go odebrać. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o której przyjedzie Zayn, ale był szczęśliwy, leżąc na trawie z Louisem u boku, więc nie bardzo go to obchodziło.  
           W tym momencie zrobiło się ciemno, pozostawiając niebo w atramentowym, niebiesko-czarnym odcieniu, gdzieniegdzie przerywanym blaskiem mlecznych gwiazd i satelitów. Harry leżał na plecach, z ręką schowaną pod głową i chociaż Louis położył się obok niego, robił powolne, ślimacze ruchy, przysuwając się bliżej i bliżej, aż przytulił się do boku Harry’ego, z głową opartą na jego klatce piersiowej i ramionami luźno ułożonymi wokół jego tułowia.  
 - Wyglądasz teraz na znacznie bardziej szczęśliwego. – Harry cicho zauważył. – Cieszę się.  
 - Dlaczego miałbym nie być szczęśliwy? Mam moją mamę, moje siostry, mój dom, mojego… – Louis przerwał, zastanawiając się. – Mojego Harry’ego – zdecydował.  
           Harry zaśmiał się.  
 - Twojego Harry’ego. Podoba mi się; pasuje.  
           Louis uśmiechnął się w tkaninę koszuli Harry’ego, głębiej wtulając twarz w jego pierś i wzdychając szczęśliwie.  
 - Nie możesz zostać na weekend?  
           Harry potrząsnął głową.  
 - Jutro jest mecz piłki nożnej w Londynie. Pierwszy w tym sezonie. Trener zabije nas, jeśli go przegapimy – cóż, a właściwie zabije nas, jeśli Zayn go przegapi, nie wydaje mi się, że specjalnie za mną tęskni.  
           To był kiepski weekend na pierwszy mecz, według Harry’ego. Teraz, on i Zayn muszą wrócić do Londynu i zatrzymać się u Nialla, żeby ich rodzice nie dowiedzieli się, że nadal są w mieście. W tym tempie, nawet nie chcieli dostać się do Nialla zanim nie nastaną wczesne godziny poranne, ale wszystkie te problemy były warte, jeśli oznaczało to spędzić czas z Louisem.  
           Louis żachnął się.  
 - Będę tęsknić – zauważył, zaciskając ręce wokół talii Harry’ego.  
           Żołądek Harry’ego przewrócił się szczęśliwie i przeniósł rękę w dół, robiąc szerokie i powolne kręgi na plecach Louisa.  
 - Dokąd zmierzamy? – spytał po kilku minutach spokojnej ciszy.  
 - Cóż… jest tu pociąg, który kursuje między Doncaster i Londynem za dość dobrą cenę. Mógłbym spróbować przyjeżdżać na mecze, żeby zobaczyć chłopaków i dopingować, jak przystało na dobrego chłopaka. – Louis puścił Harry’emu figlarne oczko.  
           Cholera, jest tu pociąg? To uczyniłoby tą podróż znacznie łatwiejszą, pomyślał Harry z lekkim ukłuciem żalu.  
 - Możesz zatrzymać się u mnie, kiedy przyjedziesz, wiem, że mojej mamie nie będzie to przeszkadzać. I mógłbym przyjeżdżać kiedykolwiek byś chciał - zaoferował Harry.  
 - Chcę, żebyś przyjechał jutro po południu, po meczu – zapowiedział Louis.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się.  
 - Nie o to mi chodziło. – Wycisnął pocałunek na włosach Louisa, zanim roztrzepał je czule.  
           Louis zaskrzeczał i odepchnął rękę Harry’ego, układając włosy, zanim ponownie położył głowę na jego piersi.  
 - To będzie trudne, być z dala od ciebie. Lubię to; nie chcę tego oddać.  
           Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
 - Wiem – wymamrotał.  
           Chciał móc złożyć jakąś obietnicę, zapewnić go, że będą w kontakcie tak często, że ledwo zauważą dystans między nimi, ale wiedział, że nie zastąpi to fizycznego bycia razem, przytulania pod gwiazdami i możliwości dotknięcia się, przytulenia, pocałowania.  
           Jego melancholijny tok myślenia został przerwany, gdy drzwi frontowe otworzyły się nagle i dwie małe, różowe plamy wybiegły z domu. Dopiero kiedy dziewczynki opadły pomiędzy Harry’m i Louisem (co nie było łatwym zadaniem – musiały odepchnąć ich dwoje od siebie, by mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca), Harry uświadomił sobie, że to Daisy i Phoebe.  
 - Nie powinnyście być, dziewczynki, w łóżku? – spytał Louis z karcącą nutą, ale połaskotał je po bokach.  
 - Wymknęłyśmy się! – Jedna z dziewczynek oświadczyła dumnie.  
           Rzeczywiście, obie miały na sobie sportowe, różowe pidżamy, a jedna z dziewczyn (Harry wciąż nie orientował się która to była – biegały zbyt szybko jak dla niego, aby nadążył) miała zieloną plamę po miętowej paście w rogu wargi.  
 - Mama będzie zdenerwowana – ostrzegł Louis.  
 - To był pomysł Phoebe! – powiedziała bliźniaczka z pastą na ustach i Harry w myślach oznaczył ją jako Daisy.  
 - Brakowało nam cię. – Phoebe wtuliła się w bok Louisa.  
 - Nigdzie nie idę – obiecał Louis.  
 - Nadal za tobą tęsknimy! – nalegała Daisy.  
 - Wiecie, co myślę? Myślę, że wy dwie po prostu nie chcecie iść do łóżka i próbujecie użyć mnie, jako wymówki. – Louis zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.  
           Oczy Daisy rozwarły się szeroko, zaniepokojona, że jej plan został odkryty. Obróciła się do Harry’ego, rozpaczliwie szukając rozproszenia.  
 - Upleciesz mi warkocz?  
           I, choć Louis posyłał mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, Harry nie mógł się oprzeć słodkiemu wyrazowi jej twarzy.  
 - Oczywiście, kochanie.  
           Daisy wdrapała się na jego kolana, ściągając gumkę z małej rączki i przekazując mu ją. Harry nie był całkowicie pewny, czy wie, jak zrobić warkocz, ale zdecydował się improwizować i mieć nadzieję na najlepsze.  
 - Jesteś taki słaby. – Louis roześmiał się i Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, wzruszając ramionami.  
 - Mogę zrobić ci makijaż? – zapytała Phoebe, a jej dolna warga opadła w dół, gdy zrobiła kwaśną minę, dodając: - Louis nigdy nam nie pozwala.  
           Harry przełknął nerwowo. Był zdesperowany, by zdobyć sympatię bliźniaczek, ale złośliwy wyraz twarzy Louisa powiedział, że ten makijaż będzie czymś więcej, niż podejrzewał. Ledwo skończył wykrztusić z siebie niepewne „Okej…”, zanim Phoebe skoczyła do środka, krzycząc, że idzie po swoje pudełko z rzeczami.  
           Louis przewrócił się na trawę, chichocząc.  
 - Och, nie mogę się doczekać, by to zobaczyć. Nie masz pojęcia, w co się wpakowałeś.  
           I okazało się, że Louis miał rację. Pół godziny później, włosy Daisy były skręcone w warkoczu, który wyglądał bardziej jak niezadowolony blond wąż, a Harry miał na policzkach jasny róż i czerwoną szminkę (która była rozmazana aż do jego podbródka), a także raczej swędzące boa z piór i plastikowy wianuszek z kwiatów na głowie. Dziewczynki próbowały go przekonać na lakier do paznokci, ale Louisowi wreszcie zrobiło się go wystarczająco żal by wkroczyć i sprzeciwić się.  
 - Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie, Harriet – dokuczył Louis, robiąc mu zdjęcie telefonem i ustawiając je na tapetę.  
 - Jeśli to zdjęcie wyjdzie do kogokolwiek, ja… – Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć „będę cię pieprzył, aż nie będziesz mógł chodzić przez tydzień”, ale szybki rzut oka na bliźniaczki kazał mu przeformułować groźbę. – Będę bardzo zły – dokończył w zamian.  
 - Teraz, dziewczynki, wracamy do środka, zanim mama domyśli się, że się wymknęłyście. Ponieważ przez to mam kilka fajnych zdjęć Harry’ego, nie powiem jej o tym – powiedział Louis, składając szybki pocałunek na czołach obu dziewcząt, zanim pozwolił im pognać do domu.  
           Harry ściągnął boa z szyi, owijając je dookoła ramion Louisa i używając, by przyciągnąć go bliżej,  
 - Myślę, że w czerwonym ci do twarzy – zauważył.  
           Louis posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale zanim miał czas, by dowiedzieć się, co Harry ma na myśli, ich usta były ściśnięte, natarczywie, ale w jakiś sposób delikatnie. Harry pozwolił Louisowi popchnąć się z powrotem na trawę i wspiąć się na niego, a jego ręce wędrowały po bokach Louisa, osiedlając się wokół jego bioder. Zacisnął palce, chwytają jego tyłek przez spodnie i Louis cofnął się nieco, zanim wyrzucił swoje biodra z powrotem, szukając więcej tarcia.  
           Rozbrzmiał głośny dźwięk klaksonu i Louis praktycznie spadł z Harry’ego, rozwalając się na trawie obok wyższego chłopca.  
 - Och, gołąbki, dajcie mi znać, kiedy skończycie próbę wylizania swoich migdałków – wrzasnął Zayn, choć z dobrodusznym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
           Harry westchnął, mając przez chwilę ochotę wkurzyć się na Zayna, ale jednak to Zayn był jego podwózką do domu, więc szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Odwrócił się do Louisa, uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył czerwoną szminkę rozmazaną na jego twarzy.  
 - Miałem rację, dobrze ci w czerwieni.  
           Louis żartobliwie szturchnął go łokciem, próbując zetrzeć makijaż, ale tania szminka wciąż plamiła jego skórę. Harry chciał się roześmiać, ale wiedział, że podziela jego los.  
 - Poczekaj, daj mi swój telefon. Mam nowy numer – powiedział i Harry podał mu swój telefon, pozwalając Louisowi wprowadzić swój numer i dodać się do kontaktów.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis oddał mu komórkę, zadowolony, że ma bezpośrednie połączenie do swojego chłopaka (chłopaka!) cały czas.  
 - Zadzwonię do ciebie wkrótce – obiecał.  
 - Lepiej, żebyś tak zrobił – powiedział Louis, przyciągając go do szybkiego, pożegnalnego pocałunku, zanim go odepchnął.  
           Harry niechętnie pobiegł dalej, wspiął się do samochodu Zayna i odwrócił się do Louisa, nie odwracając się dopóki nie zniknęli za rogiem, a Louis był poza zasięgiem wzrokiem.  
 - Zamierzasz wyjaśnić mi swój strój? – zapytał Zayn, uśmiechając się, gdy wskazał na jego rozmazany makijaż i kwiatową koronę.  
 - Cii! Możesz być podły później – syknął Harry, wyciągając telefon i wybierając kontakt Louisa w książce telefonicznej.  
           Louis odebrał po trzecim sygnale.  
 - Mówiłem ci, że zadzwonię wkrótce.


	21. Chapter 21

 - Mamo! Gdzie są zapałki?  
 - Sprawdź w szufladzie.  
 - Gdzie są świece?  
 - W szafie w przedpokoju.  
 - Nie, te ładne – te pachnące.  
 - Nadal w szafie w przedpokoju.  
           Harry zmarszczył brwi i przebiegł przez dom, uderzając stopami o podłogę, gdy biegł. Szafa zadrżała niebezpiecznie w zawiasach, gdy ją otworzył, grzebiąc w niej i w końcu wyciągnął kilka świec i powąchał je, by mieć pewność, że są tymi właściwymi.  
 - Która godzina? – krzyknął, biegnąc z powrotem do kuchni i umieszczając świece w strategicznych miejscach w pokoju, starając się stworzyć idealną atmosferę która zawsze wydawała mu się tak powszechna w romantycznych filmach.  
 - W pół do piątej, nadal masz kilka minut – odpowiedziała Anne, wchodząc do kuchni z torebką przewieszoną przez ramię.  
 - W porządku, świetnie. Baw się dobrze, kocham cię, cześć! – Harry odesłał ją z roztargnieniem, starając się być tak szczery, jak tylko mógł, choć spieszył się z powrotem do kuchenki, by zamieszać w garnku z sosem Alfredo, który groził spaleniem i wykipieniem.  
 - Hej, hej, nie tak szybko! Nadal muszę dać ci „odpowiedzialną” przemowę – przypomniała mu Anne ze śmiechem.  
 - Musisz?  
 - Tak, to wymóg prawny bycia mamą. Czeka mnie bardzo surowa kara, jeśli tego nie spełnię. – Anne zażartowała.  
           Harry westchnął i zmniejszył gaz, zanim odwrócił się do niej twarzą.  
 - W porządku – mruknął.  
 - Zasada pierwsza: nikt inny nie przychodzi, oprócz Louisa.  
 - Cóż, to był mój plan na orgię – powiedział Harry z sarkazmem.  
 - Co sprawdza mnie do zasady drugiej: użyj prezerwatyw.  
 - Mamo! – Harry zaskrzeczał, rumieniąc się. – Ja nie… Mam na myśli, my nie… - Nie był pewien jak odpowiedzieć, ponieważ on i Louis prawdopodobnie będą dziś w nocy uprawiać seks, ale tak bardzo, jak nie chciał kłamać, nie chciał omawiać tego z matką.  
 - Och, Harry, proszę. Nie mam żadnych złudzeń co do was. Poza tym, znalazłam rachunek za lubrykant w twojej kieszeni, kiedy robiłam wczoraj pranie – wyjaśniła Anne z lekceważącym machnięciem dłoni. – I, zasada trzecia: nie obchodzi mnie, co robisz, ale proszę o dezynfekcję każdej powierzchni, na której to zrobicie.  
           Harry chciał się roztopić w kałużę, tam, na podłodze w kuchni, jego twarz płonęła jak na rozżarzonych węglach.  
 - To takie złe… – mruknął.  
           Anne udawała, że go nie słyszy, pochylając się, by pocałować oba jego policzki i zmierzwić z czułością włosy.  
 - Wrócę jutro w południe. Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy!  
           Harry nie drgnął do czasu, aż nie usłyszał, jak drzwi frontowe się zamykają i zablokował je za Anne. Starał się odepchnąć tę rozmowę, tak daleko od swoich myśli, jak to tylko możliwe, kiedy wrócił do działania, sprawdzając krewetki i mieszając makaron.  
           To była pierwsza właściwa noc, którą on i Louis mieli spędzić razem. Spędzili kilka ostatnich miesięcy podróżując tam i z powrotem, między Londynem i Doncaster na wizyty, ale zawsze czuli się zbyt w pośpiechu i byli zbyt publicznie, z ich rodzinami nad głową, robieniem im zdjęć i gruchaniem o tym, jak „słodcy” byli razem. Tak bardzo, jak Harry kochał swoją rodzinę, chciał spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Louisem.  
           Ale teraz, kiedy czas się zbliżał, Harry zaczął panikować. Poszedł na całość: posprzątały swój cały pokój, kupił sobie nową narzutę (stara była pokryta zbyt wieloma budzącymi wątpliwości plamami, by zaimponować Louisowi i mógłby to przypisać jako miłość do jedzenia w łóżku) wraz z dopasowanymi zasłonami i nawet zrobił trzy pełne dania, wszystko na własną rękę, tylko z powodu tej okazji. Anne śmiała się, gdy patrzyła, jak denerwował się z powodu domu i cały czas miała na twarzy „czy mój syn nie jest cudowny” wyraz.  
           Dzwonek zabrzmiał, gdy tylko Harry skończył nakrywać do stołu i zagryzł dziewczęcy okrzyk spowodowany nagłym hałasem. Wciągnął głęboki oddech, obrzucając wszystko jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem, by upewnić się, że wszystko wygląda dobrze, zanim podpełzł do drzwi. Gdy położył dłoń na klamce drzwi, zassał głęboki oddech i wyprostował się, mając nadzieję, że wygląda naturalnie z niefrasobliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim otworzył drzwi.  
           Louis był w domu błyskawicznie, owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego i przyciągając go do ciasnego uścisku. Jego palce wbiły się w plecy Harry’ego, jakby starając się uczepić tak bezpiecznie, jak to tylko możliwe, ale Harry nie mógł narzekać. Tęsknił za tym, tęsknił za sposobem, w jaki ich ciała do siebie pasowały. Ciepłe krzywizny ciała Louisa były dociśnięte do jego własnej, chudej i kościstej figury, jedwabiste włosy łaskotały jego podbródek, kiedy oparł go o głowę Louisa, a znajomy zapach mydła i płynu do prania i czegoś niematerialnego, co było Louisem, po raz kolejny go otoczyło. To było niesamowite, jak mógł przeżyć tak długo, nie czując tego, a jednak za każdym razem, kiedy znajdował się w ramionach Louisa, czuł się coraz bardziej jak w domu.  
           Po kilku chwilach Louis cofnął się, ignorując jęk protestu ze strony Harry’ego. Louis zaśmiał się, widząc twarz Harry’ego i polizał kciuk, zanim sięgnął, by potrzeć policzek chłopaka.  
 - Masz tutaj jakiś biały pyłek. Chyba nie wciągałeś kokainy, prawda?  
           Harry przewrócił oczami i uderzył lekko dłoń Louisa, zanim ją objął i przyciągnął do piersi, po czym pocałował ją miękko.  
 - Nie, ty idioto. To mąka.  
 - Mąka? Wciągałeś mąkę? – dokuczył Louis, rozwiązując buty i odkładając torbę na podłogę tak delikatnie, jak to tylko możliwe, robiąc wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby dokończyć każde zadanie, bez konieczności puszczania ręki Harry’ego.  
 - Zrobiłem obiad… I deser. – Harry ogłosił z dumą, prowadząc Louisa do kuchni.  
 - Co za dżentelmen – powiedział Louis, gdy Harry odsunął dla niego krzesło.  
 - To wszystko na pokaz; po prostu staram się dobrać do twoich spodni – odpowiedział Harry, całując czubek jego głowy, zanim zajął swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie stolika.  
 - Jak na razie idzie ci całkiem nieźle – powiedział Louis z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
           Harry spiął się lekko, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co noc miała w zanadrzu. Jakkolwiek gorliwie chciał po prostu pominąć cały obiad i przejść prosto do sypialni, z Louisem rzeczy były inne. Harry stwierdził, że rzeczywiście chce  _być_  z nim, rozmawiać i spędzać czas, zwłaszcza, że minęło tak dużo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli.  
           Harry pytał o siostry Louisa, jego mamę, szkołę, przyjaciół i wszystkie inne aspekty życia Louisa, które mógł wymyślić, wygrzebując z niecierpliwością każdy szczegół. Równie często Louis próbował zakręcić pytaniem i spytać po Harry’ego, ale ten był zdeterminowany, by utrzymać temat Louisa.  
 - Wiesz, tak bardzo jak świetny jest ten krzyżowy ogień pytań, chcę usłyszeć o tobie – powiedział w końcu Louis, spoglądając na swój pełny talerz.  
           Nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wziąć więcej niż trzy kęsy, co wynikło z konieczności nieustannych odpowiedzi na pytania Harry’ego.  
            Harry westchnął i zamyślony grymas rozciągnął jego usta, gdy starał się wymyślić coś interesująco. To brzmiało, jakby jego życie składało się z niczego poza piłką nożną szkołą, spaniem, tęsknieniem za Louisem i skarżeniu się każdemu, kto chciał słuchać, jak bardzo tęskni za Louisem (Zayn posunął się tak daleko, że zażądał dolara za każdym razem, gdy Harry wypowiadał imię Louisa.)  
 - Um… cóż, Zayn ma dzisiaj randkę – powiedział.  
           Louis skrzywił się, najwyraźniej niezadowolony, że ta wiadomość nie była o Harry’m, ale chciał mu dogodzić.  
 - Och? Ktoś, kogo znam?  
 - Wiesz, Liam, z drużyny?  
           Louis prawie zakrztusił się kęsem czosnkowej grzanki.  
 - Cóż, nie wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie. Czy on jest…?  
           Harry potrząsnął głową.  
 - Nazywa Liama „wyjątkiem”.  
 - Zatem dobrze dla niego. – Louis skinął głową. – Liam miał na niego ochotę wystarczająco długo; miło jest zobaczyć, że wszystko u nich dobrze.  
           Usta Harry’ego wykrzywiły się w małym uśmiechu, gdy zastanawiał się, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział to samo o nim i Louisie. Może naprawdę im wyszło. Tak, wciąż starali się pracować nad tył całym „dużym dystansem” i tak, będą mieli do czynienia z większymi wybojami na drodze, ale on nie zamierzał pozwolić Louisowi odejść. Nie znowu; nauczył się na błędach za pierwszym razem.  
           Harry zaczął sprzątać ze stołu, gdy tylko Louis skończył, zbierając talerze i starając się nie narobić plan i niczego nie wywrócić.  
 - Zrobiłem deser, chcesz trochę?  
           Louis oczyścił gardło i przeniósł ciężar ciała na pięty, kołysząc się.  
 - Właściwie, myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli pozwolimy naszym żołądkom trochę odpocząć. Może powinniśmy zrobić trochę ćwiczeń. Wiesz… spalić kolację, zanim zjemy cokolwiek innego.  
           Harry pozwolił, by talerze spadły na blat z głośnym hukiem, a wszystkie myśli o sprzątaniu natychmiast odeszły w zapomnienie. Zrobił krok do przodu i rękoma oplótł Louisa w pasie, stawiając go na nogi i przyciągając do siebie.  
 - Zatem do sypialni?  
           Louis owinął nogi wokół talii Harry’ego, chichocząc cicho, gdy Harry zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szyi.  
 - Cóż, zawsze możemy spróbować spaceru w blasku księżyca – zażartował.  
           Harry mruknął niezrozumiale z dezaprobatą, poruszając się i przygryzając delikatnie obojczyki Louisa, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy usłyszał, jak ten łapie oddech.  
           Okazało się że raczej trudno jest przekręcić klamkę, by otworzyć pokój, utrzymując jednocześnie Louisa w bezpiecznym uścisku, ale udało mu się to zrobić, potykając się bez tchu, gdy wszedł do pokoju. Jego serce biło milion mil na godzinę i nie był pewien, czy to z powodu adrenaliny, czy z nerwów. O dziwo, był zdenerwowany. Wiedział dlaczego, jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery; jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z Louisem tak, jak chciał tego dzisiaj. Za każdym razem, gdy się zabawiali, Harry był tym, który przejmował kontrolę i nadawał tempo. Wiedział, że dziś będzie inaczej; dzisiaj to będzie dla nich obu, dla obustronnej przyjemności, o zrobieniu tego wolno, z odkrywaniem i cieszeniem się, i był przerażony. Czuł się, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób uczynić go bardziej podatnym, bardziej zdolnym do błędów, jako, że reguły gry były wyrównane, ale to było to, czego chciał i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by odrobina głupich nerwów weszła mu w drogę.  
           Louis wykręcił się z ramion Harry’ego i odciągnął szyję z dala od jego ust, pozostawiając mu podziwianie nikłych śladów, które pozostawił na delikatnej skórze szyi Louisa. Harry wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić za nadgarstek Louisa, przyciągając go z powrotem, by wycisnąć na jego ustach pocałunek.  
           Louis zachichotał i odepchnął Harry’ego, a jego twarz świeciła z radości, gdy Harry obsypywał go uwagą, na którą zasługiwał, ale rzadko dostawał.  
 - Masz… coś?  
           Harry podszedł do stolika nocnego, wyciągając paczkę prezerwatyw i buteleczkę lubrykantu, trzymając je przed Louisem niemal gorączkowo. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to powinno być; uprawiał seks z Louisem na boisku i z kilkoma dziewczynami poznanymi w obskurnych klubach i nigdy więcej ich nie widział, więc nie miał dużego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o prawdziwy seks – ale był zdeterminowany, by zrobić to prawidłowo.  
           Louis uśmiechnął się i wziął pudełko i butelkę od Harry’ego, odkładając je na łóżko, zanim rzucił się na niego, zaciągając go do łóżka i siadając okrakiem na jego udach, zaciskając mocno kolana na jego wąskich biodrach. Teraz była kolej Louisa na objęcie prowadzenia, gorączkowo całując usta Harry’ego, dopóki nie były jeszcze bardziej różowe i opuchnięte niż normalnie.  
 - Zdejmij koszulkę… proszę – sapnął Harry, dodając „proszę” po namyśle.  
           Przemówienia były teraz poza jego zdolnościami, jego myśli były mieszanką połamanych fraz i słów, i nie mógł tego poskładać.  
           Louis zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową, odchylając się do tyłu i ściągając koszulkę przez głowę jednym ruchem. Spiął się lekko, krzyżując ramiona na brzuchu, by ukryć niepewność, co Harry wiedział zbyt dobrze.  
           Harry chwycił nadgarstki Louisa i delikatnie odciągnął je od jego tułowia, posyłając mu mały, zachęcający uśmiech i próbując dyskretnie przypomnieć mu, że to w porządku, że nie ma nic do ukrycia – nie teraz, kiedy byli tylko we dwóch.  
 - Twoja kolej. – Ponaglił go Louis, rozpaczliwie szarpiąc rąbek koszuli Harry’ego.  
           Jego małe palce poruszyły się w stronę guzików, nie czekając aż Harry sam się nimi zajmie, pozostawiając go odchylonego do tyłu, patrzącego na wyraźnie zdeterminowaną twarz Louisa, z małym uśmiechem rozciągniętym na ustach.  
           Kiedy Louis zdołał zdjąć koszulę Harry’ego, od razu przeszedł do zdejmowania jego spodni (a biorąc pod uwagę jak obcisłe jego dżinsy były, to nie było łatwe). Tak bardzo, jak Harry chciał sprawić, by było to tak trudne dla Louisa, jak to tylko możliwe, by móc oglądać ten wyraz frustracji na jego twarzy, w końcu zlitował się nad nim i uniósł biodra, by umożliwić mu ściągnięcie ciasnego materiału w dół nóg.  
           Harry wydał z siebie błagalny dźwięk, chwytając Louisa i przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku, palcami przebiegając przez jego zmierzwione włosy. Louis oparł dłoń na piersi Harry’ego, ale po kilku chwilach jego palce odbyły niespokojną drogę w okolice linii bokserek Harry’ego i wślizgnęły się pod nie. Usta Louisa zostawiły Harry’ego, przenosząc pocałunki na tors i zatrzymując się na jego pasie, zamykając dłonie wokół penisa Harry’ego i wyciągając go przez spodnie.  
 - Tęskniłem za tobą – wymamrotał Harry.  
           Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego to powiedział; to wszystko było tak surrealistyczne, szczerze, i wciąż starał się zachować jasne myślenie.  
 - Ciekawe wyczucie czasu – powiedział Louis ze śmiechem, owiewając gorącym oddechem penisa Harry’ego, powodując nieznaczne dreszcze.  
           Louis pochylił się, chwytając całą długość Harry’ego w usta i pozwalając swojemu językowi prześlizgiwać się po szczelinie, a każdy ruch był delikatny, ledwo otaczając Harry’ego mokrym ciepłem i Harry nieco wypychał biodra dla lepszego odczucia.  
           Louis podniósł głowę, przesuwając usta, by polizać grubą żyłę na jego penisie, a gdy jego język osiągnął wierzchołek, ponownie zacisnął wargi wokół długości Harry’ego. Nie zatrzymał się tym razem; zamiast tego opuścił głowę w dół tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, zanim czubek penisa nie odbił się o tylną ściankę jego gardła.  
 - Och – jęknął Harry, zaciskając palce na pościeli.  
           Czuł, jak usta Louisa rozciągają się w zadowolonym uśmiechu wokół jego długości, ale wciąż trzymał rytm, odciągając się, aż tylko czubek był w jego ustach, zanim ponownie połykał penisa Harry’ego. Jego ręce obejmowały mocno biodra Harry’ego, przyciskając go do dołu, gdy próbował przyspieszać w ustach Louisa.  
           Nie był pewien dlaczego Louis prowadził go do ściany kilka chwil później; brakowało trochę finezji, było to ledwo na pograniczu niechlujstwa. Może to był szczery entuzjazm; wszystkie dziewczyny, które robiły mu loda, robiły to właśnie, aby doszedł, natomiast Louis korzystał ze swojego czasu, by eksperymentować, próbując zobaczyć, co Harry lubi, testując różne rytmy i głębokości. A może wiedza, że to usta Louisa są wokół niego, sprawiała, że Harry czuł się właśnie w ten sposób – usta Louisa, który był tak cholernie chętny, by go zadowolić. I, gdy spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Louisa pochylającego się nad nim, z ustami szczelnie zamkniętymi na jego długości i niebieskimi oczami spotykającymi się z oczami Harry’ego, cichy elektryczny pomruk w jego brzuchu potwierdził, że tak, to wszystko prawdopodobnie ma związek z Louisem.  
           Palce Louisa zamknęły się na podstawie długości Harry’ego, pieszcząc go tam, gdzie nie mógł dosięgnąć ustami, zdecydowany nie zostawiać jakiegokolwiek miejsca zaniedbanego. Jego oddech owiewał nagi brzuch Harry’ego, rozczapierzone palce łaskotały jego skórę, a Harry był pochłonięty pragnieniem, by być bliżej. To było dziwne – był dosłownie w ustach Louisa – ale wciąż czuł, jakby to było zbyt daleko. Sięgnął w dół, kładąc rękę na gładkiej, ciepłej skórze łopatki Louisa i nie był pewny dlaczego, ale to sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej, nieco bezpieczniej.  
           Wydawało się, że Louis wkrótce poczynił kroki, wybierając powolny, ale zmysłowy rytm, przez który Harry dyszał i wił się na pościeli. Harry mógł poczuć jak uczucie mrowienia zaczyna się w jego palcach, przez podeszwy stóp, do łydek.  
 -Stop, stop – wykrztusił Harry, odciągając Louisa, zanim się zatracił. Nie chciał dojść w ten sposób, nie dzisiaj.  
           Louis posłusznie odsunął się, mrugając na Harry’ego kilka razy z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, który szybko zmienił się w zadowolony siebie uśmiech, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Harry był całkowicie zniszczony. Ponownie wszedł na ciało Harry’ego, całując go krótko ale zanim zdążył się wycofać, Harry zacisnął ramiona wokół talii Louisa, trzymając go tam. Przyciągnął go do siebie i przewrócił, skutecznie zatrzymując go pod sobą, ale był ostrożny, wspierając swoją masę ciała na łokciach, by nie zgnieść Louisa.  
 - W porządku? – spytał Harry, a jego wargi unosiły się nad Louisa, przez co ich usta ledwo się dotykały, gdy mówił.  
           Louis skinął lekko głową, ze złośliwym uśmiechem w oczach, gdy szybko przychylił głowę i przebiegle skradł pocałunek. Harry czuł się tak szczęśliwy, że jego serce mogło wybuchnąć.  
           Tak bardzo, jak chciałby to tak zatrzymać, jego boleśnie twardy penis przypomniał mu, że były teraz ważniejsze rzeczy. Sięgnął przez kołdrę po butelkę lubrykantu, polewając nim dłoń i niezdarnie pokrywając nim palce.  
           Louis skorzystał z okazji, by ściągnąć spodnie i majtki, pozwalając im spaść za krawędź łóżka w pogniecionej stercie, zanim ułożył się na plecach, czekając na dalsze instrukcje od Harry’ego.  
           Oczywiście, Harry załapał tę wskazówkę.  
 - Kolana w górę, kochanie – zachęcił, prowadząc nogi Louisa do jego klatki piersiowej, rozszerzając je, a Louis szybko poszedł w jego ślady.  
           Patrzył na Harry’ego z ciekawością i lubością na twarzy, układając się na łóżku, gdy Harry użył nie pokrytej lubrykantem dłoni, przejeżdżając nią po pośladkach Louisa, jego udach, brzuchu, delektując się uczuciem zapraszającego ciepła skóry, zatrzymując się na zgięciu bioder.  
           Pokryta lubrykantem ręka znalazła się przy tyłku Louisa, przejeżdżając palcem w celu odnalezienia pomarszczonej skóry, zręcznie rozprzestrzeniając lubrykant. Pocałował od spodu uda Louisa, miękko i słodko, zanim wepchnął do środka palec, poruszając się powolnie, gdy pracował nad oporem napiętych mięśni.  
           Harry rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w górę, na twarz Louisa, upewniając się, że wciąż wszystko w porządku, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że jego oczy trzepotały, zamknięte, z głową odrzuconą lekko na bok, a ręce wciąż przyciągały nogi do piersi, jakby zamknął się na świat. Nie wyglądał tak, jakby odczuwał jakikolwiek dyskomfort i Harry wziął to jako znak, że wciąż było dobrze. Powoli wycofał swój palec, patrząc, jak Louis marszczy brew przez tę zmianę, zaledwie na ułamek sekundy, ale jego twarz szybko wróciła do spokojnej ekspresji.  
           Gdy palce Harry’ego nadal wchodziły w Louisa, powoli, ale systematycznie, zwrócił on swoją uwagę na jego ciało, pozostawiając miękkie, małe pocałunki na udach, brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Podobało mu się to, lubił być w stanie pokryć ciało Louisa miękkimi pocałunkami, znacząc skórę swoimi ustami, odkrywając sposób, w jaki łagodne krzywizny i kąty jego ciała były przy jego ustach.  
           Wydawało się, że traci poczucie czasu, ale tak szybko, jak rzucił się z powrotem do rzeczywistości, czuł jak Louis wypycha biodra na jego palec i wypuszcza cichy syk przyjemności, podkurczając palce u stóp, jakby starał się nie pchać z powrotem na rękę Harry’ego.  
           Harry nieco podkręcił tempo, a lubrykant pomagał ślizgać się sprawnie, gdy włożył drugi palec, przerywając opór. Zęby Louisa wbiły się w jego wargę, gdy cicho skomlał.  
 - Więcej – wymamrotał, ledwie odczekując kilka chwil, zanim Harry włożył drugi palec.  
 - Jesteś pewien? – mruknął Harry.  
           Louis skinął gorączkowo, z powrotem wyginając się na łóżku w desperacji.  
           Harry, zobowiązany, wepchnął trzeci palec. Starał się utrzymać powolny i płynny ruch, ale ledwo wsunął do pierwszej kostki, gdy Louis ponownie zaczął wypychać biodra w jego kierunku, skomląc i jęcząc cicho.  
           Przez kilka chwil Harry pozwolił Louisowi wić się na nim, by sam pieprzył jego palce I patrzył na to z fascynacją. Louis wyglądał naprawdę pięknie, jego twarz była różowa, a brwi ściągnięte w koncentracji, kosmyki grzywki przyklejone przez pot do czoła. To naprawdę odbierało dech w piersiach.  
 - Więcej. – Louis poprosił po raz kolejny, a jego broda drżała.  
           Harry był trochę zaskoczony tym, jak szybko Louis się przystosował. Poruszył się, wślizgując czwarty palec, ale Louis potrząsnął głową, zadziwiony nowym naciskiem.  
 - Nie, głębiej, szybciej – poprawił się, powracając na miejsce, gdy Harry cofnął czwarty palec.  
           Harry skinął głową, chociaż było to raczej bez znaczenia, bo oczy Louisa wciąż były zaciśnięte. Pchnął palce tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, upewniając się, że jest powolny i ostrożny i wiedział, że zrobił to dobrze, gdyż Louis wypuścił drżące westchnięcie, gdy Harry poruszył palcami.  
 - Jeszcze raz – jęknął Louis, unosząc biodra znad materaca.  
           Jego nogi wydawały się szarpać, jakby nie wiedział czy bardziej je rozszerzyć, czy ścisnąć, próbując znaleźć pozycję, która wzmocni przyjemność dotyku Harry’ego w środku.  
           Harry natychmiast usłuchał, kręcąc palcami z nieco większą intensywnością niż za pierwszym razem, próbując znaleźć  kłębek nerwów schowany wewnątrz mniejszego chłopca. Powoli rozpostarł palce, wpychając je do wejścia Louisa i zginając je, uderzając w jego prostatę.  
           Louis prawie wyskoczył z łóżka, odczucie to zdawało się go zaskoczyć. Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, pozwalając mu się uspokoić, zanim ostrożnie powtórzył ruch, rozpościerając palce trochę szerzej za każdym razem, aby dobrze go przygotować.  
 - Jestem gotowy – powiedział Louis łamiącym się głosem po kilku chwilach, kołysząc ciałem w rytm ruchów Harry’ego, jego skóra była zaczerwieniona i świecąca z kilkoma kropelkami potu. Usiadł, używając swoich trzęsących się rąk by spróbować się podeprzeć i spojrzał na Harry’ego z szeroko otwartymi, chętnymi oczami.  
 - Jesteś pewien?  
           Louis skinął głową, chwytając pudełko prezerwatyw i trzymając je przed Harry’m, jako formę odpowiedzi.  
           Harry roześmiał się i wziął pudełko, drąc je, by otworzyć i wyjął małe, foliowe opakowanie. Walczył z nim przez kilka chwil, próbując otworzyć je sprawnie palcami, pokrytymi lubrykantem, zanim w końcu wyciągnął rękę w stronę Louisa z rozpaczliwym wyrazem twarzy.  
           Louis zachichotał i wziął opakowanie, wycierając je z lubrykantu i niezdarnie przedarł je, otwierając i podał je Harry’emu, patrząc, jak wyższy chłopak rozciąga gumę na całej swojej długości. Harry wycisnął jeszcze kilka kropel lubrykantu, głaszcząc się kilka razu, aby rozprowadzić to na całej długości swojego penisa, zanim zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wyprostował.  
 - Możesz na chwilę usiąść? – zapytał, składając pocałunek na policzku Louisa.  
           Louis spełnił prośbę, nieco zdezorientowany, ale chętny i Harry położył się na plecach, z głową podpartą na poduszkach. Wyciągnął ręce i delikatnie chwycił biodra Louisa, prowadząc go, dopóki nie były dokładnie nad jego własnymi.  
 - Co ty…? – Louis zaczął, marszcząc brwi.  
 - Chcę, żebyś to kontrował, w porządku? Niech to będzie tak szybko czy głęboko, jak tego chcesz – wyjaśnił Harry, prowadząc Louisa na miejsce, aż mniejszy chłopak siedział nad nim okrakiem.  
 - Chcesz, żebym cię ujeżdżał?  
           Harry skinął głową, ostrożnie patrząc na wyraz twarzy Louisa i oceniając jego reakcję. Louis zamarł na moment, w zamyśleniu wgryzając się w swoją dolną wargę i marszcząc brwi, rozważając tę propozycję, ale kiedy opadł na dół i zacisnął kolana wokół bioder Harry’ego, jego twarz się zmieniła. Był coraz bardziej pewny siebie, poruszając się powoli, testując pozycję. Kołysał biodrami na przeciw Harry’ego, jego penis ślizgał się na Harry’m i chociaż Harry nie był pewien, czy to było zamierzone, Louis szybko zaczął kołysać biodrami na to uczucie, wyginając plecy i napinając ramiona, gdy utrzymywał się w tym ruchu.  
           Harry wbił palce w biodra Louisa, uspokajając je, aby powstrzymać się przed zatraceniem się w tym uczuciu.  
 - Zbyt wiele – wyjąkał jako wyjaśnienie.  
           Był zbyt zdenerwowany, zbyt blisko krawędzi, by sobie z tym poradzić.  
           Louis skinął głową z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy i trochę niepewnym spojrzeniem, gdy próbował stłumić swój punkt kulminacyjny.  
 - Jak chcesz, żebym, um… – wymamrotał, próbując ponownie ustawić się na Harry’m, poruszając się powolnie i niepewnie.  
           Harry poruszył lekko biodrami, balansując na miejsce pod Louisem, zanim naprowadził Louisa na swoje biodra.  
 - Dobrze, to… po prostu… kiedy będziesz gotowy.  
           Skulił się, słysząc, jak kompletnie idiotycznie i nerwowo brzmiał, ale Louis po prostu spojrzał na niego i zachichotał.  
           Louis sięgnął między swoimi nogami, delikatnie zaciskając palce wokół penisa Harry’ego i prowadząc go pod siebie. Zawisł na chwilę, zanim opadł w dół, powoli, ale pewny w swoich działaniach, aż główka była w nim. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, a oddech uwiązł w gardle, ale po kilku sekundach przerwy pozwolił zatopić się całej długości Harry’ego w sobie, nie zatrzymując się dopóki jego pośladki nie dotknęły bioder chłopaka.  
 - Wszystko w porządku? – mruknął Harry, nie przegapiając lekkiego skrzywienia, które pojawiło się na twarzy Louisa.  
           Ujął jego rękę i przyciągnął ją do swojej twarzy, wyciskając delikatne pocałunki na jego palcach i dłoni.  
           Louis skinął głową.  
 - Po prostu… to dużo – wyjaśnił, starając się zbyć go beztroskim śmiechem.  
           Harry widział sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie się napięły i mniejszy chłopak dostosował się już do uczucia pełnego rozciągnięcia, ale czekał cierpliwie, by się poruszyć.  
           Kiedy Louis wreszcie się poruszył, jego ruchy były małe i ledwo zauważalne – tylko delikatne kołysanie się w tą i z powrotem, na udach Harry’ego i jego zroszonych potem biodrach – ale szybko stawały się coraz bardziej intensywne. Louis odchylił się do tyłu, sięgając dłońmi za siebie, by się podtrzymać i podniósł się na drżące kolana. Harry czuł, jak Louis zaciska się mocno wokół niego, gdy podniósł się w górę i kosztowało go to każdą uncję woli jaką mia, by powstrzymać się od wypchnięcia bioder w górę, by podążyć za jedwabistym, mocnym ciepłem. Nie mógł; bo obiecał, że to będzie noc Louisa, przypomniał sobie.  
           Louis wydawał się zdobyć nagłe poczucie pewności siebie, wszystkie wahania odparowały z wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy powoli opadł w dół na penisa Harry’ego. Był bardziej stały i niemalże był pełen wdzięku, kiedy zaczął budować stały rytm.  
           Harry był zafascynowany każdą częścią tego. Kochał sposób, w jaki brwi Louisa marszczyły się leciutko w koncentracji, sposób, w jaki jego zęby wbijały się w dolną wargę, sposób, w jaki miękkie krzywizny jego ciała lśniły od potu. Każda jego część wyglądała wspaniale, jakby był w swoim żywiole. Harry był zafascynowany, obserwując sposób, w jaki mięśnie jego tułowia napinały się i rozluźniały z każdym ruchem, sposób, w jaki jędrne uda Louisa wciskały się w jego biodra, gdy unosił się. Każda jego część była niczym poezja, był piękny, był wart zbudowania świątyni jego honoru i to było cholernie trudne dla Harry’ego, aby uwierzyć, że był jego.  
           Jego podziw został przerwany, gdy Louis wypchnął biodra do przodu, gdy ponownie opadł, a główka penisa Harry’ego trąciła jego prostatę i Louis wydobył z pomiędzy drżących warg kwilenie.  
 - Och – jęknął, opadając do przodu z powodu nieoczekiwanej fali przyjemności.  
           Podniósł się z powrotem, a jego mięśnie wydawały się słabsze, gdy próbował odtworzyć pozycję. Spróbował przesunąć się powoli w dół na Harry’ego, ale jego nogi zdawały się go nie słuchać, więc opadł na pierś Harry’ego, ale jednak wydawało się, że to zadziałało, bo wydyszał nisko:  
 - O kurwa.  
           Drżenie Louisa i jego wzdychania miały równie silny wpływ na Harry’ego, który wił się pod nim, desperacko potrzebując tarcia, ale starając się jak najlepiej, by pozwolić Louisowi kontrolować.  
 - Harry… Nie mogę, możesz… – Louis zapiszczał, słabo poruszając biodrami, najlepiej jak potrafił.  
 - Chcesz, żebym przejął kontrolę? – Harry zapytał cicho, starając się brzmieć tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił.  
           Louis skinął słabo, chowając twarz w ciepłej skórze klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Harry zacisnął dłoń wokół talii mniejszego chłopaka, zanim wypchnął biodra w górę, starając się być powolny, ale dokładny, gdy wypełnił Louisa. Wszystko dookoła niego wydawało się być niczym wirujący bałagan, nic poza rozmytym obrazem pościeli i ubrań rozrzuconych po podłodze i bladego światła księżyca, wpadającego przez otwarte okno. Jedyną rzeczą, na której mógł się skoncentrować, był Louis, solidny, ciepły ciężar, jego kotwica, trzymająca go przez to wszystko.  
           Nigdy nie myślał, że seks może być właśnie taki, jeśli ma być szczery. Jego miłość do Louisa połykała go, przeżuwała, ciągnęła go głębiej, sprawiając, że krawędzie ich ciał były mniej rozpoznawalne. Czuł się tak, jakby komponowali się ze sobą w każdym miejscu, w którym ich skóra się spotykała i Harry nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek ponownie się rozdzieliła.  
           Louis wsunął dłoń między ich ciała, zamykając palce dookoła własnego penisa i zaczął poruszać ręką w szalonym rytmie po całej długości, najwyraźniej rozpaczliwie próbując zmniejszyć nacisk, który się w nim budował. Harry zmienił rytm, w jakim poruszał biodrami, aby dopasować tempo do uderzeń Louisa, zrobić wszystko, co mógł, by pomóc Louisowi stanąć na krawędzi – co, sądząc po jego rozpaczliwym skomleniu i napiętych mięśniach, nie będzie trwać zbyt długo.  
           Harry mógł wyczuć, jak jego własny punktu kulminacyjny ciągnął go, sprawiając, że podkurczył palce u stóp,  a jego skóra szumiała z powodu energii elektrycznej, a prędkość jego bioder zwiększyła się, coraz bardziej szalona, gdy wił się i pchał bez wyraźnego rytmu.  
 - D-dochodzę. – Louis jęknął, a każdy mięsień w jego ciele był napięty i pulsujący.  
           Drżący jęk uciekł z jego ust, gdy doszedł z gorącym białym strumieniem zalewającym ich brzuchy.  
           Harry trzymał mocno Louisa, gdy ten dochodził, mucząc przyciszonym głosem pochwały do jego ucha.  
 - Tak dobrze, Lou, jesteś taki dobry, tak bardzo cię kocham.  
           Słowa wychodził zdławionym głosem, gdy Louisem wstrząsnął wyjątkowo gwałtowny dreszcz, wijąc się na jego penisie w odpowiedni sposób. Po zaledwie kilku pchnięciach, to się stało – zepchnięty na krawędź, z bijącym sercem i wirowaniem w głowie, doszedł w końcówce prezerwatywy.  
           Harry położył się na kilka chwil z falującą klatką piersiową, gdy walczył o to, by złapać oddech. Nie wydawało mu się, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej doszedł tak mocno; jego mięśnie się trzęsły, a skóra była dziwnie lśniąca, nadal tętniąca po kulminacji.  
           Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Louisa patrzącego na niego z wielkimi, uśmiechniętymi oczami, z brodą spoczywającą na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Gdy tylko zobaczył otwarte oczy Harry’ego, przesunął się obok wyższego chłopca, kładąc się przy jego boku.  
 - Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. – Louis przypomniał mu cichym, ale zadowolonym głosem.  
           Harry zamarł, przełykając ciężko.  
 - N-naprawdę?  
 - Mhm – mruknął Louis, kiwając głową, wciąż wpatrując się w twarz Harry’ego.  
 - Och. Ja, um… och. – Harry zamrugał, próbując wymyślić, co powiedzieć teraz, zanim zdecydował się po prostu przytaknąć. – Cóż, miałem to na myśli. Więc… – odchrząknął niezręcznie.  
           Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, kryjąc twarz w piersi Harry’ego.  
 - Powiedz to jeszcze raz? – poprosił.  
           Harry zaśmiał się cicho, ciesząc się, że Louis przynajmniej nie odrzucał jego uczuć.  
 - Kocham cię, Lou – powiedział, czule mierzwiąc jego włosy.  
           Uśmiech Louisa urósł.  
 - Też cię kocham.  
           Harry poczuł, jak jego serce pęcznieje niczym balon, stając się coraz większe i większe, aż nie zaczęło naciskać na klatkę piersiową i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to możliwe, by serce człowieka dosłownie eksplodowało z czystej radości.  
           Przez kilka chwil po prostu leżeli tam, korzystając z faktu, że w końcu byli razem i mogli rzeczywiście się obejmować. Harry właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Louis nie zasnął, kiedy mniejszy chłopak przemówił.  
 - Dostałem się na Uniwersytet w Northampton – powiedział. – To między Doncaster i Londynem, więc mogę być blisko mojej mamy i sióstr, i nie być zbyt daleko od ciebie.  
           Harry zamrugał, zdumiony; nawet nie wiedział, że Louis składał tam papiery.  
 - To wspaniale! - powiedział, kiedy minęło początkowe zaskoczenie.  
           Jeszcze bardziej zacieśnił uścisk i pochylił się, by pocałować jego głowę. Louis uśmiechnął się.  
 - Nie chciał nic mówić, dopóki nie będę wiedział, czy zostanę przyjęty.  
 - Uniwersytet w Northampton… To dobra szkoła, prawda? Wiesz, myślę, że mógłbym wybrać gorzej, gdybym chciał iść na uniwersytet. Może powinienem wysłać tam aplikację. – Harry powiedział złośliwie, chociaż jego słowa były poważne; chciał zasugerować to jako żart, żeby móc  zobaczyć reakcję Louisa.  
           Twarz Louisa rozświetliła się, gdy posłał mu jeden z pięknych, prawdziwych uśmiechów, które sprawiały, że wokół jego oczu pojawiały się zmarszczki.  
 - Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?  
 - Cóż, nie tylko dla ciebie. Słyszałem, że mają dobry program prawniczy – powiedział Harry nonszalancko, ale przerwał swoją wypowiedź, ściskając lekko Louisa.  
 - Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz dostania się za stypendium sportowe – dokuczył Louis.  
 - Oj! – Harry krzyknął defensywnie, przyjmując obrażony wyraz twarzy.  
 - Kocham cię  - przypomniał Louis, obdarzając Harry’ego szerokim, głupkowatym uśmiechem.  
           I Harry byłby przeklęty, jeśli słysząc jak Louis mówi te słowa, nie rozwiązałoby to każdego problemu na świecie.


End file.
